


Fresh Start

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set in 2015 - Life has moved on at breakneck speed for Aaron and Robert in ways they could not even have imagined. But will family feuds and the past destroy their hopes of a fresh start...





	1. Chapter 1

August 2015

Aaron looked at his mum nervously as he went into the back room to find Chas pacing up and down. "I have it if you want to do one now."

"I'm sorry to send you to Hotten to get one. I don't want to send the Emmerdale rumour mill into overdrive."

He handed her the test. "How long does it take to do one?"

She headed upstairs. "I don't know until I’ve read the instructions. I haven’t had to do one in over 20 years and I think they are a little more advanced than they were then."

Five minutes later she appeared from around the door.

"So come on, don't keep me in suspense."

She couldn’t speak, the shock evident on his face. She just nodded.

"What does that mean? Is it positive?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes." She croaked watching her son's face displaying one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen.

She went up to her and hugged her.

"Be careful. I'm delicate goods for the next nine months. You have to pamper me at every opportunity and be at my beck and call." She laughed.

"I'll do whatever you want." He replied, still beaming. "I never expected it to happen this quickly. They said that it could take months." His expression suddenly turned to one of panic as he realised they would need to make plans.

"Mum, can you come over to ours for dinner tonight. Vic and Adam are going to the cinema so we will have the place to ourselves. We need to work out how we're going to handle this. We can't let them find out the truth."

Chas punched him playfully on the shoulder. "No one is going to mess with a Dingle especially them."

"I honestly thought that five months would be long enough for them to get over it." Aaron explained. "I'm sorry that you've been dragged into this mess."

"Aaron, I love you and I'll do anything to protect you. And before you say anything I know I can be a little overbearing when it comes to deciding what is right for you. But as you know I can hold my hands up and admit when I'm wrong."

"I love you too, mum. You've no idea what this means to us."

"I think I do and remember I have my own selfish motives in this one. Anyway have you told him it might be a possibility yet?"

"No, I want to tell him in person. He is on his way back from Nottingham. He says he'll be back in a few hours. Come over at 5pm. I'll cook something nice for us. I can't wait to find out his

reaction."

"I can't believe how much you've changed in the last few months. I'm just so pleased that I didn't ruin your one chance of happiness. I’ve never seen you so happy and that makes everything worthwhile."

"I bet you never thought I would be able to cook a meal either." Aaron laughed as he hugged her again before leaving.

Chas arrived at the house at 5pm with a very expensive bottle of wine taken from the Woolpack Cellars. "I have brought one of our vintage wines which I thought we could use for this special occasion. Has it sunk in yet?"

"No not yet!" Aaron replied as he wandered back through to the kitchen in his very cute 'Kiss the Cook' Apron. "Do you want a cup of tea or coffee?"

"A coffee would be great, decaf of course." She smiled.

A few minutes later the door opened. "Chas, how are you?" Robert wandered over to her and hugged her as he usually did. "Are you joining us for dinner?"

"Yes, if that's ok." Chas announced.

Robert smiled. "You know you're always welcome. That smells lovely." He walked over to Aaron in the kitchen and kissed him.

"How did your meeting go?" Aaron asked.

"It was ok. I think I could be signing a new deal in the next few weeks." He smiled.

"That's great. Have a seat. I'll serve up dinner now."

Robert noticed the bottle of wine in the middle of the table. "That is a very expensive bottle of wine for a family meal. What's the occasion?" He asked Chas curiously, watching her pour two glasses.

Aaron joined them at the table and picked up a glass giving it Robert.

"Chas, are you not having any?" Robert asked. "You're not one to miss a tipple. Let me pour you a glass."

"I had better not in my condition." She smiled.

"What condition..?" But he did not need a reply as he realised what was happening. "You're not saying." His face was beginning to light up with anticipation.

"Yes, Robert. You're going to be a father…" She announced.

He hugged her over the table. "You've no idea what this means. Thank you so much." He was grinning from ear to ear. He leant over to Aaron hugging him too.

"All we need to do now is come up with a plan to keep the details secret until your psycho ex-family decide to get over their grudge."

Robert looked at her. "Even worse is the fact you're going to have to be ready for some intense questioning from the folks around here. They don't exactly take prisoners when it comes to getting the best gossip in the village. We need to get our stories straight."

"We will come up with something but let's eat before it gets cold." Aaron interrupted thinking about what they may be facing in the coming months….

 

April 2015

Robert sat in the kitchen at Home Farm staring at his whiskey glass whilst Chrissie was ranting on about him not being at the court.

"I'm sorry I wasn’t there. I was caught up in a traffic jam just like I have spent the last hour telling you. Lachlan got off with a slap on the wrist with a non -custodial sentence anyway so there was no harm done by me not making it to the trial." He was not in the mood for any bull after the events of the day.

"But you're part of this family and you need to spend more time here and less time in the village. You spent nine years going on about how the Sugden family had let you down, yet lately you seem to prefer their company to ours."

He slumped back in his chair; the whiskey was starting to go to his head. "I sometimes wonder if

I'm part of this family. Every time I contribute an opinion that you or Lawrence don't agree with,

I'm soon whipped in to line by being told to agree or ship out."

"Well stop making such controversial comments and I would not need to threaten you." She talked to him like a child. "Being part of the White family carries a certain responsibility."

"I'm not going to entertain that bizarre comment with a reply. I'm going for a walk… don't wait up."

 

The moment he walked out of the door and left the grounds, the tears started to flood down his face then suddenly he felt his legs give way as he fell to the ground. He started to sob, the feelings of self hatred flowing through him.

Suddenly he felt his heart race and found it difficult to breathe as his thoughts induced panic. He had almost got someone killed this afternoon for no reason except for the fact she was trying to protect her son in her own misguided way. He felt his heart pound even harder as he thought about how he had almost not been able to call off the hit. When had he become such a hate filled and angry person? Deep down he knew the answer, he had always been full of hate for those who got in his way or hurt him. It was a form of self-preservation.

Denial had always been Robert's 'get out of jail free' card. Robert had always blamed everyone but himself. Katie was to blame for her accident and Max King should not have got involved. He had worked on this same principle that afternoon when he had decided to take Chas out of the equation for hurting the one person he had ever truly loved. Did he hate Chas that much? How did he ever think hurting Aaron further would be a good idea? Did he not realise how devastated Aaron would be by the loss of his mother?

Now he had to focus. He had to wipe away any thoughts of the past and concentrate on the future. No one would ever know what had happened today. The hitman was paid off and would never reveal the events of today. However hard it was to realise now, this was Robert's last chance to change and hopefully be redeemed for his many sins of the past.

His thoughts turned to Aaron and the events of a few hours ago.

 

Earlier that day:

He was relieved when they found him conscious but the effects of the accident hadn’t become  
clear until Chas found him collapsed in the back room of the pub hours later. Robert was in the pub when it happened sitting with his pint hoping to catch even the briefest glimpse of Aaron to see he was alright.

There was no sign of him and going by the glares Chas was giving him from the bar there was zero chance of seeing him. She kept heading through the back obviously to check on Aaron.

He took a deep breath when he noticed Chas disappearing again for a few minutes, he could finally relax a little without having his every move and facial expression put under the microscope. His relief was soon shattered by the sound of a piercing scream. There were not many people in the pub, only Paddy and Rhona as well as Vic working through the back.

"Paddy, quick!" Chas screamed as she appeared in the bar area. "Call an ambulance. Aaron won't wake up. Paddy grabbed his phone and ran through the back closely followed by Rhona and Robert. Vic joined them from the kitchen."

Rhona jumped into action, moving everyone back so she could assess Aaron's condition. He was still breathing albeit shallowly. "He's breathing but his pulse is very irregular and weak. How long was he unconscious in the woods?"

"We don't know but when we found him he was awake and talking. Apart from his ankle he just seemed really tired." Chas explained.

Paddy hung up. "They will be as quick as they can."

"We should have taken him to the hospital when we found him." Robert added.

Chas shot him a stare. "He refused to go and I don't remember inviting you back here. Please leave."

Victoria looked in confusion at the spat between her brother and Chas. "What's going on here? What happened to Aaron?"

Robert knew he had to back down. "It's okay, Vic. He fell down an embankment this afternoon on his run. We thought he had just bumped his head and twisted his ankle. He flatly refused to have himself checked out. Chas, I was not blaming you."

Chas shouted at him. "Don't speak to me. If you don't leave in the next 30 seconds I'll not be responsible for what I do."

Robert was going to stand his ground but realised the looks from Paddy were telling him that it would be best to comply with her request.

He walked out of the pub and headed to his car so he could watch from a distance. The ambulance soon arrived and the two men entered the pub. They didn’t reappear for what seemed like an eternity, by which time Chrissie had called five times, left three messages and texted.

“Robert, where the hell are you? We have just come back from court so I expect you back here in 30 minutes to explain your absence.”

Robert didn’t respond to the text. Chrissie and Lachlan could wait, Aaron couldn't. Suddenly there was activity as the door opened. Villagers had soon appeared to see why the ambulance had pulled up. He got out of his car to join them, hoping to see how Aaron was doing. He had never felt such feelings of helplessness and panic as he watched Aaron being driven off with Chas. He needed to know what was happening so he followed Vic back into the pub.

 

"Vic, what's happening?" He asked trying not to give away his inner turmoil.

"He is very ill, Rob. They are going to take him to Hotten. I don't know any more than that." She replied with tears filling up her eyes. "Why are you so interested?"

"I insisted on helping Chas look for him after he didn’t return back from his run. She didn’t want me there but I thought she would need help. We had a row because I told her she was being very overbearing and I blamed her for him running away." He held himself together as he recounted a partially true story.

Robert snapped himself out of his thoughts as he decided the only way he would settle was to head to Hotten in person. He had tried ringing the hospital without success, the usual confidentiality excuse being the stumbling block. He rang for a taxi. He would wait all night at the hospital until he found out what was happening.

It was after 10pm by the time the taxi pulled up at the hospital. He asked at reception.

"Can I ask if Aaron Livesy has been admitted here?" He asked the receptionist at the main desk.

"Are you a friend or a relative?" She asked.

He took a deep breath and slipped off his wedding ring. "I'm his boyfriend." He admitted hoping that he would be able to gather more information on his whereabouts.

Just then he noticed Paddy coming out of the café with a few coffees. "Paddy!" he announced loudly.

Paddy turned and noticed Robert at the desk. Robert looked at the receptionist. "That's a member of Mr Livesy's family so I'll just talk to them."

"Can I talk to you, Paddy? I know you may not want to but I need to know how he is."

Paddy was visibly upset making Robert panic even more. "God, please tell me how he is. I need to know he is going to be alright. I can't lose him."

He was taken aback by the raw and genuine emotion appearing on Robert's face. "Ok, but I don't think it is a good idea for you to be here. Chas isn't going to let you near him."

"All I need to know is if he'll be ok?"

"We don't know. His brain is swollen from the concussion after his fall and he is severely dehydrated. He also has a fractured ankle. The doctors are being very guarded with their prognosis and they have said we will know more in the next 12-24 hours which way things are going to go."

"Which way? You mean he could die." Robert felt sick. "Please let me come with you. I'll just sit outside ICU. Chas doesn't need to know I'm here. Please…" his eyes gave away his emotions.

Paddy was unable to refuse his request. "Ok, but you must promise to leave if Chas asks you to."

Robert nodded and quietly replied. "Thank you, Paddy!"

The long wait was now on….

 

Paddy and Robert headed up to the ward. "Can you just sit in the waiting room outside ICU? I'll tell the staff who you are."

"I know I've no right to ask but can you ask Chas if I can see him for a few moments." Robert asked hopefully.

"I don't think I can swing that one. You're public enemy number one as far as Chas is concerned. You caused all of this in her mind."

"Do you think that?" Robert pushed him.

"No personally I don't but you do confuse me as I'm not sure what your angle is when it comes to Aaron. What's in it for you? Why Aaron? I'm sure you could have your pick of men if you wanted to take that direction in your life."

"I promise you that I don't have any ulterior motives. I have fallen in love with him, Paddy. Now I know you won't believe that but it is the truth."

Paddy hesitated. "I do believe you Robert but you also have to see it from Chas's point of view. It looks like you're using Aaron. You married Chrissie two months ago and you're continuing to cheat behind her back. "

Robert took a seat in the room whilst Paddy headed back into ICU. He informed the staff that Aaron's boyfriend was in the waiting room. He did not know why he believed Robert but he did.

He walked in to find Chas in the same position as she had been when he had left to get the coffees. She was leant close into his bed, holding his hand and pleading with him to wake up.

"Hi. How are you holding up?" Paddy asked nervous at how and even if he should tell her that Robert was waiting just outside the department.

"As well as can be expected." The tears were rolling down her cheek.

"Why did you tell Aaron you were partly to blame? I heard you as I left the room. " Paddy asked quietly.

"It's nothing, Paddy. Just forget about it." She tried to hide her real feelings by pinning the entire blame back on Robert. "There is only one person to blame for this mess and you know who that is."

"He'll not let go of Aaron. He just decides what he wants and goes for it no matter who gets trampled on in the process. Aaron needs to be protected and I told him that I would lock him in his room to stop him from seeing Robert again. " She was becoming angrier.

Paddy decided to test the water. "Chas, what happens if he leaves here and goes back to Robert. You can't exactly carry through on your threat."

"I have no choice. I've failed him already. I should've been there for him. It is pretty obvious he has been self-harming. I've not seen his feet but the staff say they are in a right mess. They want to refer him for a mental health team intervention. How dare Robert drive him to this?"

Meanwhile, Robert sat alone in the room, hoping for news. He knew he would have to wait from an update from Paddy. He was more settled knowing he was close to Aaron should he need him. Let's face it he had abandoned him causing all of this mess. He had spent the most amazing week with Aaron at Home Farm, free of all distractions. They had lived like a normal couple would and although it has been strange at first due to the unfamiliarity between them, they had become increasingly close to one another. Prior to that week, their relationship had almost always been a physical affair with meaningful conversations few and far between. Last week he had really got to know Aaron although he was still not completely sure what made him tick, in particular what made him feel the need to hurt himself.

He'd not meant to be so matter of fact when he got the call from Chrissie to say she was coming back. He panicked but couldn't help but notice the look of devastation on Aaron's face. He knew now he had been wrong to build up Aaron's hopes again of a future together and then knock it down in one breath by telling him he had to leave to make way for his wife.

Ever since finding out Aaron was missing, his thoughts had started to do a complete u-turn. A nagging whisper in his mind had now become a screaming certainty. He had now worked out everything about how he would leave Chrissie to be with Aaron. Was he mad for thinking this way? Probably. But he knew it was what he wanted more than anything.

For once in his life, all the jigsaw pieces had fit together making him aware of what he was craving. He wanted to be back with his family in the village where he grew up without the spectre of competing for his father's love and approval with Andy. Most of all he wanted to be together with the one person who knew him more deeply than anyone ever had. His love for Aaron had crept up on him and was now tapping him on the back with such extreme force that he could not ignore his feelings any longer.

The moment Aaron was out of the woods would be the moment he would go back to Chrissie and tell her he was leaving her. He had worked out that it would be a while before he would reveal his affair with Aaron; instead he would say he had fallen out of love with her and was going to move back to the village with his family. There would be major fallout from such a move but he knew it was worth the risk as a life without Aaron would be empty and meaningless.

Paddy decided to intervene. "Chas, I was not going to say anything but I think not doing so is going to affect Aaron's recovery. Come with me to the relative room. The nurse said something about turning him so why don't we let them get on with it so we can get our coffee."

They left the room and headed towards the relative room within ICU. "Spill!" She ordered Paddy to explain.

"Right." Paddy stuttered as he always did when he was nervous. "I think you need to admit that your attitude towards Aaron is partly to blame for his accident. I don't think we should try and separate Aaron and Robert anymore. However hard you try they will gravitate back to each other. I think we have completely underestimated Robert's feelings for Aaron and we're more than aware of how besotted Aaron is with him. What if Robert does love him? Why shouldn't they be together? Let's face it Chrissie isn't exactly flavour of the month so what is the harm in letting them be together if that is what they both want."

Chas was horrified at Paddy's opinions, but for some reason she did not react with the anger he had expected. "Robert played Katie and made everyone think she was imagining the affair."

"Yes, but even you've to admit that Katie was obsessive and would not stop at nothing to reveal his cheating, even when it didn't affect her. She almost blew her own marriage apart trying to prove it."

Chas replied. "Yes, but she is dead now."

"Exactly! She died in a tragic accident but how could either Robert or Aaron have foreseen what would happen. No person in their right mind is going to admit to an affair to keep someone happy. Robert and Aaron didn't have a relationship to get at Katie. I think they simply fell for each other."

"You mean Aaron fell for Robert. It is certainly not the other way round. He'll never leave his wife and we both know that he is stringing Aaron along to get what he wants."

"I don't agree with you. Why don't you ask him? He is just along the corridor beside himself with worry about whether Aaron will pull through. Go and talk to him." Paddy suggested.

Chas remained calm. "Ok, but I'll be asking him to leave." She wandered along the corridor to the room where she peered through the window to see if he was still there. What she saw would stay with her forever. Robert was sitting with his head in his hands. He suddenly looked up to see her face through the glass. The reddened and wet eyes gave away his fragile emotional state.

Chas took a deep breath and walked in….


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written in 2015, long before Bex appeared, so there was no affair and she is based on what I thought she would be like. Turns out, I wasn't far off...

Robert looked up to see Chas entering the room. He took a deep breath knowing he had almost had her killed earlier that day. He had now compartmentalised this part of his life as if it never happened. He was trying to do the same with Katie. Telling anyone about Aaron and his involvement in Katie’s death would not change anything and Robert didn’t believe that telling anyone would lift the guilt that had haunted himself, but mainly Aaron.

“Hi.” He whispered gently trying not to inflame the obvious hatred and anger that Chas had for him.

“Hi.” She replied taking a seat opposite him.

“Can I just ask how Aaron is before you ask me to leave?” He asked hopefully of some news.

“No change at the moment. The doctors say we will know more by the morning. They will scan him again and see if the swelling has gone down on his brain.” She explained calmly. “Why are you here, Robert?”

“I needed to know he was ok.” He said sincerely. “I’m to blame for this extra punishment he was putting on himself today. He had spent most of the week at Home Farm with me but then I told him to leave as soon as I heard Chrissie was heading back.”

“So yet again you used him and dumped him when you got a better offer.” Chas sounded annoyed rather than angry.

“Yes, I did dump him but the offer was not better.” He replied cryptically.

“Robert, I’m done with balling and shouting at you. Just listen… Aaron is not some tough guy who can take a constant emotional battering. He has deep feelings and bottles stuff up to a point where he will lash out. Unfortunately this lashing out is normally focused on hurting himself. All I want for him is to meet some nice man to settle down with because he deserves that. Years ago when he arrived back in my life, he was an out of control thug but since his ‘coming out’ and trauma with Jackson, he has developed this unwavering loyalty to those he cares about.”

“I know that and I hold my hand up when I say I have treat him badly as if he was some disposable commodity.”

“But he is not some object that can be used and discarded. When he falls for someone, he falls hard. I’ll probably never understand what he saw in you but I know he loves you deeply and without question. I too have had a part to play in his emotional turmoil. I was just trying to protect him but now I know I was ridiculously overbearing. Treating him like a child is not the answer. The question is where do we go from now?”

“We?” Robert queried.

“When Aaron wakes up, I’m going to try and butt out. I mean my hope would be that you would tell him it is over but I have doubts that will happen. Tell me what your plans are? Are you going to continue stringing him along like a puppet whilst you play doting husband back at Home Farm? Just for the record I won’t tell Chrissie or anyone else for that matter. I just Aaron back and I’ll never push him away again.”

“You won’t believe me whatever I say and to be honest I don’t blame you. You know my past and how nothing would ever be enough for Robert Sugden. I was never happy with one woman, I

always needed to look for something else. I think that’s what led me to have relationships with men. I never became attached to the men, just a quick fling and then it was out of the door. Just so you know I’ve never cheated on Chrissie with anyone prior to Aaron.”

“So why Aaron?” She never thought she would be interested in hearing about Robert’s love life but something intrigued her. She felt he was being sincere for the first time ever.

“From the moment, Aaron stole my car with Ross there was something about him that started to reel me in. He was different from every other gay man I’d come across. He was so comfortable in his own skin. I felt attracted to him almost instantly. I could see there was something between us, but it took a while to work out exactly what it was. He asked me out a week before we first got together and I made him feel like crap. But the truth was that I was scared how deep my feelings were.”

“Go on…” Chas pushed for more.

“I was hooked from the first time we were together. At first I convinced myself it was pure and simple lust but I know now that wasn’t true. However in true Robert Sugden style, I put my barriers up and treated him like a meaningless fling. But in reality, I wanted to know everything about him, but I could not let on… that would be a sign of weakness, a sign that I was bisexual.”

“Aaron went through the same thing when he came out. It was painful to watch. Both Jackson and Paddy got a beating.” Chas replied.

“But it is only in the past few days, I have begun to accept my sexuality. I just wish I could be like Aaron, proud not to be defined by his sexual preferences.”

“So what are you planning to do now.”

He took a deep breath. “I’m going to wait for Aaron to wake up and then I’m going back to Home Farm, packing my bags and leaving Chrissie.”

Chas sat bolt upright, her mouth open in shock. “Why would you do that?”

“Chrissie deserves better. I deserve better. Even if Aaron doesn’t want to be with me, I’m still going to leave Chrissie. I cannot live a lie any longer.”

“Worrying thing is, I believe you and that’s what frightens me.” Chas was being honest.

“Chas, I’m in love with your son, more than I’ve ever been with anyone. When I’m with him, I never feel the need to look elsewhere. I cannot promise what will happen in the future, but I truly believe that he is ‘it’ for me.”

Chas managed a smile. “In that case, why don’t you go and see him. But remember Robert… actions speak louder than words. And although I’ll try not to get involved, I’ll still be looking out for my son.”

His face lit up. “I promise I’ll never hurt Aaron again. Just one thing though, when I do leave Chrissie, it may be a while before we can break the news to others about Aaron. Lawrence is a dangerous man as was demonstrated by his reaction to thinking that Ross had raided Home Farm. There are no boundaries to what he might do, so we need to act as though my relationship with Aaron wasn’t the cause of my separation. I’m going to ask Victoria if I can move in with her

and Adam. Thank you, Chas. ”

He got up and headed back with Chas to see Aaron. He was shocked on seeing all of the tubes and lines in him. Chas nodded for him to take a seat. “I’m just going to let Paddy know about our truce.” She smiled as she left.

Chas and Robert spent the rest of the night alternating between sitting with Aaron and dozing off. Paddy headed home for a few hours to grab some stuff for Aaron. The following morning, the most welcome news came that Aaron would be fine. The swelling was subsiding and they would try and wean him off his sedation midmorning.

“Chas!” Robert said. “I’m going to head back to Home Farm for a few hours. Chrissie has just texted to demand to know where I’m. I told her and I went for a drink and stayed over at the Woolpack. Can you back me up? Anyway she said she had to go out and would be back in a few hours with a surprise. I dread to think what that is.”

“Yes, I’ll tell her you crashed out drunk.”

“The house is empty so I’m going to get packed up as quickly as I can and then I can turn up on Vic’s doorstep.” He smiled. “I’ll be back by 11am if you don’t mind. Hopefully Aaron will be starting to wake by then. I do appreciate you giving me a chance.”

Chas was a little more guarded in her response. “Let’s just take one day at a time. Take my car if you like as you will need one to move all of your stuff. I don’t think you will have access to your Audi for long.”

“Actually you would be surprised what belongs to me at Home Farm. I wasn’t completely a kept man and do have my own money and assets.” He smiled and headed off to start the next stage of his life…

 

Robert was trying to get packed when he heard voices and giggling from downstairs. He would recognise that voice anywhere.

He quickly put his stuff back into the cupboard and put the bag under the bed. He headed downstairs.

“Rob, how are you?” The familiar voice screeched out across the hallway. The woman went over and hugged him tightly.

“Rebecca, what a surprise? What are you doing here?” He asked totally surprised by her presence.

Chrissie was giggling. “Becky you know he does not like to be called Rob. Robert, what are you doing with that car?”

“I was having trouble with mine and Paddy said I could borrow Chas’ because she was at the hospital with Aaron.” He replied.

“Put the kettle on!” She ordered Robert. “Although you could help dad unload the car first.”

“Ok.” He replied trying to sound enthusiastic as he headed out to see the shocking sight of what looked like Rebecca’s life belongings.

“How long is she visiting for?” Robert asked.

“She’s not here for a holiday, she is here to stay. Her contract in the US has just finished and I asked her to come and fill Nicola’s job. She jumped at the chance.” Lawrence was overjoyed. “It will be lovely to have the whole family together again.”

Robert couldn’t wait to escape the ever worsening situation. Rebecca and he did not have a good relationship unbeknownst to Chrissie and Lawrence. She had this intense jealousy towards her sister and always made it clear that he would be better off with her than her older sister.

There had been numerous attempts to seduce him but they were all unsuccessful as he had made a deal with himself to stay faithful to Chrissie. And that had all gone to plan until a young mechanic had caught his eye.

He couldn’t tell Chrissie as Rebecca had made it very clear that she would tell her sister and dad that he had come onto her. From past experiences he had no doubt that Chrissie would side with her sister and he would be pushed out.

They were all sat having coffee in the sitting room. Robert noticed it was coming up to 10.30am.

He wanted to get to the hospital.

He looked at his watch. “I have a meeting! No doubt I’ll be seeing plenty of Rebecca if she is moving back in.” He tried to sound happy about it but this could delay his plans by a few days.

“See you later, Rob.” Rebecca announced trying to wind him up.

Robert arrived at the hospital just before 11am. He noticed Chas outside Aaron’s room talking to Paddy. He walked in.

“Hi, how is he?” He asked worried something was wrong.

“They are just taking some of his lines out. He woke up about an hour ago. He is alright but a bit groggy. I didn’t tell him you were coming so if you want to go in when they are finished. Paddy and me are going for some breakfast. Did you get moved?”

“No unfortunately not. I was about to leave but then they arrived back with Chrissie’s sister. She is moving back in. I’ll tell her I’m leaving in the next few days. I hope you don’t think I’m stalling because I meant everything I said to you.”

Chas patted him on the back. “Rob, I believed every word.” She smiled as Paddy and she headed off.

Minutes later the nurses came out. “You can go in now.” One announced as they passed.

He pushed the door, anxious about what reception he would get. “Hi.” He whispered as he went in.

Aaron sat up slowly. “Robert?” He sounded sleepy but still managed a smile. “Hey…relax.” Robert touched his shoulder gently. “How did you get past my mum and Paddy?”

“I didn’t have to. I have managed to convince them that my intentions are good. I spent the whole night sitting with Chas whilst you were asleep.”

Aaron was shocked. “How did you swing that one?”

“I convinced her with my wit and charm.” He laughed. “No seriously I told her the truth.”

“And that is?” Aaron asked.

“That I love you and that I don’t want to be with Chrissie anymore.”

“Yeah as if you would leave her?”

“I’m leaving her as soon as I can. I’m just waiting for the right moment.” Robert said sincerely.

“I want to be with you, there is no one else for me.” He leant down and kissed Aaron.

Aaron was speechless. “You would do that for me.”

“If that is what you want and I’m doing it for me too. I’m going to leave anyway but having you stay in my life would be amazing. No pressure!”

“What do you think? I want to be with you, Robert. I have since our first kiss on that road.” He replied weakly.

 

The next few days were full of days spent hearing about Rebecca gush about her life in America and the rich boyfriend who would be coming over to see her soon. She was clearly still jealous of Chrissie and she left him in no doubt that she still had intentions towards him. The hours he spent at the hospital were a break from the annoying onslaught of Rebecca.

Then something happened that would change everything. Robert was happy because he had just got a text to say that Aaron was coming home the following morning. He was in the study trying to ring Aaron for more details when he heard the door open quietly. He looked around to see Rebecca creeping in, closing the door behind her.

She made no secret of what her intentions were, walking boldly over to the desk and pushing a preoccupied Robert against it so he was almost lying on it. She bent over to kiss him. Before her lips could make contact he pushed her off gently. “Rebecca, get off of me. I’m not interested. I thought you would know that by now.”

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice approaching. It was Chrissie. What happened next caught Robert completely off guard. Rebecca swung around quickly so she was now the one leaning back across the desk, she then ripped the top two buttons off her blouse to leave it gaping open and then she pulled Robert off balance so he was almost lying on top of her.

“Get off! How dare you?” Rebecca shouted as soon as she realised that Chrissie had taken in what was happening.

Rebecca decided to pull out all of the stops to convince her sister. She slapped Robert hard across the face. “Don’t you ever try that again?” She shouted bursting into tears.

“Chrissie I’m sorry you had to see this but this is not the first time he has come on to me. It has happened a lot but I didn’t want to say anything because you seemed so in love and I was worried you would not believe me.”

Chrissie glared at Robert and went over to hug her sister to show her support. “Of course I believe you, Becky. How could I not especially after seeing that display?”

She then turned all her anger onto Robert. “Get out my sight. Don’t bother packing. I’ll do it. Just send someone up to collect your stuff in a few hours. And mark my words this is not over by a longshot.”

Robert was in complete shock but then realised this could be the perfect gift. He pretended to be upset but once outside of the house, he took a deep breath and climbed into his car. He did not even look back at Home Farm as he prepared to say goodbye to that part of his life.

 

Victoria was preparing for the lunch time rush when she noticed her brother sheepishly appear in the kitchen. "Can I come in for a minute?"

"What have you done, Rob? I can see by your face that something has happened."

"Can you free a few minutes? Come into the bar and sit down." He asked his sister.

Vic was starting to become concerned. "Ok, do you want a juice?"

"Ok thanks." She grabbed two bottles of juice and headed to join Robert at the table.

"Tell me." She demanded to know.

"Chrissie has kicked me out!" He replied, not knowing how else to put it. "She is clearing my stuff out as we speak and to get to the point, I need a place to live until I can sort out something more long term."

Her face betrayed her shock. "What happened? You have only been married for two months and you seemed so settled at Home Farm."

"I have been having doubts ever since I got married and I have come to my senses. She beat me to it. I do not want to be part of the White family anymore. Ever since I came back to Emmerdale I have felt the tug of family and I feel more at peace with the past than I have ever been."

"That doesn't make sense Rob. You can still be a part of the Sudgen family and village life without leaving your wife. Who is she?"

"I don't know what you mean?" Her brother replied.

"Rob, I definitely know you would never give up a cushy number like Home Farm without good reason. All I can say is that she must be pretty special for you to give up all that money and power. Do I know her?"

Rob was not in the mood for questions. "It is complicated and I don't want to talk about it at the moment."

"So you are not denying it then?" She exclaimed.

He shook his head. "Anyway can I move in with you at Betty's? I promise not to get in your way and I’ll give you space."

She smiled. "You know I would never leave you homeless. But you do know that Adam has more or less moved in, don't you?"

"Yes, I know that."

"And don't think you can bring your fancy woman back when you want." Vic set down the house rules.

Vic gave him the keys and warned Adam that Robert would be heading up to ask a favour. Robert let himself into the house and made himself a cup of tea. It was strange being in such a

small home, but he much preferred the cosy warm feel of this place compared to the large and somewhat grandiose feeling of Home Farm. He often joked to himself that although the chairs were lovely to look at, actually sitting in them was a different matter.

He was still in shock from the actions of Rebecca but the end result was still in his favour and some ways would keep the heat off himself and Aaron. This would allow him time to work out the best way forward without having Lawrence hurting those around him.

He had learnt over the years how to defend himself against his father-in-law but even he knew that Lawrence had tricks up his sleeve that could cause real problems for him.

The way Chrissie had automatically jumped to her sister's defence without even asking him what was going on proved that leaving was the right move.

He went back to the Woolpack to ask if Chas would mind him heading into the ward to see Aaron. Even though there was an unstable truce between them, he had decided that he did not want to tread on toes.

He caught Chas out of the back of the pub sorting out the deliveries.

"Do you want help?" he asked.

"What are you after, Robert?" She replied but with a sly smile appearing across her lips. "You can go and see him. And by the way, don't ask me anymore. I have promised him I’ll keep out of his business more. Although just know if you hurt him, I'll hurt you."

"I heard he is coming out tomorrow."

"I think he is hoping to convince the doctors that today would be a better option. He is going stir crazy in there." Chas explained. "What is happening with you? I’ve heard that Chrissie has chucked you out and that you are living at Vic's house."

"It doesn't take long to find out the gossip does it? Yes, Chrissie beat me to it. Her crazy sister has been trying it on with me for years but has never gotten anywhere. She is super jealous so she decided to make it look as though I was coming on to her. I can promise you that she set me up."

"Robert, can we make a deal to make things easier between us because I think we will be seeing quite a bit of each other in the coming months. Unless I say otherwise, I believe what you are saying. I know you love Aaron and would not hurt him. I can see it in your eyes, the way you talk to him. I have to admit that you’ve shocked me. I never expected to see you acting sincerely towards anyone. Anyway he’s much happier when you are around. He seems calmer. So why would I want to come between you two."

"Yep, sounds like a plan." He smiled. "I won't let you down."

"Robert, stop justifying everything." She laughed. "Do you want to come in with me in thirty minutes and we can see if he can come home?"

He nodded. "That would be great. I’m just going to pop into the store to stock up Vic's fridge."

Robert headed into the store. Alicia gave him a suspicious look the minute he walked in, the distrust towards any member of the White family was obvious. Just then David appeared.

"Robert!" He announced in a business-like way.

"Hi David…Alicia!" He replied in a friendly tone trying to break the recently formed ice. "How

are you? I’m sorry to hear about the sentencing outcome. He should have got a lot more and what he said to you was unforgivable Alicia."

David glared at him and moved towards him. "So you have been sent by your family to try and get us back on side, have you? It won't work. We want nothing to do with you."

Robert held up his hands. "I’m not part of that family anymore. Chrissie kicked me out this morning. We are separated."

Alicia looked at him. "Why?" She blurted out without thinking.

"Her sister accused me of coming on to her. The accusation isn’t true, but it saves me coming up with a reason to leave her." He replied with sincerity. "I’m living with Vic for a while. Anyway I’m just going to stock up Vic's fridge. For a chef, her ability to keep a well-stocked fridge leaves a lot to be desired." He smiled.

After paying, he headed over to Betty's to unpack before meeting Chas outside the pub. They drove to the hospital and headed up to the general ward that Aaron now called home.

Aaron's face lit up when he saw Robert. "Hi." Robert leant over and kissed him gently.  
"Hi love." His mum announced. "Have you asked if you can get out?"

"Yes, they said I could as long as I rest up for a few days. They think my ankle will be fine within the next few days and I promised not to punish myself with exercise. I’m sure that you will make sure I follow doctors' orders, mum." He replied.

"Yes, you will or else." She threatened him jokingly.

They packed up his stuff and were soon heading back to Emmerdale. Robert decided to tell him the news when he was settled back in at the Woolpack.

Aaron was so pleased to be back home, sitting in the back room at the pub. He was actually enjoying having Robert fuss over him by making him some lunch. Robert gave him a sandwich and took a seat at the table with him. "How are things at Home Farm?" he asked.

Robert smiled. "I wouldn't know seeing as Chrissie chucked me out this morning. I have to go and pick up all of my stuff in an hour or so."

"Why? Did you tell her about us?"

Robert went to explain about Rebecca coming on to him. Aaron already knew about Robert's problems with Rebecca as he had really opened up about a lot during the week they spent at Home Farm.

"Anyway this couldn’t have worked out any better. I’m the only one who will be targeted by Lawrence."

"And that's a good thing?" Aaron queried. "You saw what he did to the Bartons when he thought Ross was responsible for the Home Farm break in. He cannot be underestimated. I’ll not let anything happen to you."

Robert might have been acting confidently so not to worry others but something deep down told him that the repercussions of his supposed inappropriate actions towards Rebecca would be brutal and far-reaching…


	3. Chapter 3

Robert was soon moved in with Victoria. Adam decided it was better that he went to pick up the stuff from Home Farm alone. He needed to borrow Jimmy’s van to get all of the stuff in and James came to help.

 

“So he didn’t have the guts to come here, did he?” Chrissie was on the warpath.

 

Adam looked at her. “Look I’m just the messenger and I don’t want to get involved. No doubt this will all blow over in few days and I’ll be bringing his stuff back up.” He smiled but was met with a frosty glare.

 

“I don’t think that will be happening anytime soon.” She fired back.

 

Adam was glad when he drove off. Robert was waiting for him at the house and he was surprised to see Aaron waiting too.

 

“Ary.” Adam hugged him. “What are you doing out of hospital?”

 

“I couldn’t take it anymore. I’ll be taking it easy for a few days and then I’ll be back at the scrapyard.”

 

Robert smiled. “Adam, I really appreciate you fetching my stuff.”

 

“I don’t think Vic will be too impressed when she sees all of this. It is not a very big house. A Tardis it aint! ” Adam smirked.

 

Aaron got up to grab some stuff out of the van but was soon told to go and sit back down by Adam. “Go and make us a coffee while we unload all of this.”

 

Robert grabbed some stuff and followed Aaron into the house. He walked over to him in the kitchen and started to slide his arm around him, nuzzling his neck. “Get off you muppet!” Aaron replied in shock. “Adam will catch us.”

 

“He is outside talking to Edna who has suddenly appeared from nowhere. He told me to hide before she gave me the third degree. Look I’ll make coffee. Have a seat on the couch.”

 

He helped Aaron to move over to the chair but then Aaron lost his balance with Robert almost ending up on top of him. “Almost!” Aaron looked disappointed but then smiled. “It will take a while to get used to this.”

 

“We will have to sneak around still until we can work out what we are doing.” Robert explained. “You can use coming to see Adam as an excuse to come here.”

 

Robert decided to bite the bullet and stop the gossip spreading by going outside to rescue Adam from Edna’s clutches.

 

“Robert… I must say this is a surprise. Only married for two months and here you are living apart. I hope this is something that can be fixed.”

 

He just smiled back. “We’ll see.”

 

Edna soon headed off. Victoria appeared. “Did you survive an Edna grilling? The gossip is all the way around the pub.”

 

 

“Let them talk. I don’t care.” He replied. “I’m sorry that I have so much stuff.”

 

They all sat down with a cuppa surrounded by lots of boxes. “You can have the second bedroom if that is ok.” Vic explained. “I think you may be here a while. Chrissie obviously is not planning on you going home anytime soon.”

 

Robert looked at his sister. “As I said this afternoon, I’m not going back ever. What are they saying in the pub?”

 

“They said you were having an affair with Rebecca and Chrissie caught you. What is it you have with keeping it in family?”

 

Robert shook his head. “For the record, nothing has ever happened between Rebecca and me. She trapped me by getting me in a compromising position so Chrissie would walk in on us.”

 

“So why not save your marriage?” Vic asked. “Especially if there isn’t anyone else.” He briefly looked at Aaron. “There is someone else.  I told you that.”

 

“Are you going to tell us who she is?” Vic looked at Aaron. “Aaron, I would totally understand if you and Adam want to go to the pub.” She said hinting that they should leave her and her brother alone so she could get to the bottom of what had happened.

 

Aaron shuffled in his seat, folded his arms and smiled. “No I’m not leaving. I cannot wait to hear this one.” Robert shot him a look in return.

 

“I’ll tell you one day, Vic but today is not that day.”

 

For the next few days, Robert settled into his new home although he was frustrated by the lack of time alone with Aaron. It was hard to have him over without his sister getting suss.

 

“Aaron, can I have a word?” He asked him to join him in the back room at the pub.

 

Aaron was walking well now and managed to get through to the backroom without crutches.

 

“What is it?” He asked as they sat on the sofa.

 

“I need to ask you a question and I want an honest answer.” Robert explained. “Would you mind if we told Vic and Adam about us? I want to be able to spend time with you but I can’t because of Vic at the house and Diane here.”

 

Aaron smiled. “I was going to ask the same thing. Adam is such a close friend and I would trust him with my life. He will understand.”

 

“Hopefully Vic will be just as accepting.” Robert was nervous. “I’ll cook us all dinner tonight.” Later, Vic was watching Robert cooking away. “Maybe I should get some tips from you.”

“When are you booked in for that cookery course?” Robert asked. “In a few weeks. It was the first week I could get off work to fit it in.”

 

“I hope you like it. By the way, I hope you don’t mind but I have invited someone to dinner.” He announced.

 

Vic panicked. “You have invited your bit on the side. I must admit I’m curious to meet her. I hope she is nice. Is she posh?”

 

“No.” He smiled. “I think you may be surprised. They are not my usual type.”

 

“Sounds intriguing. I’d better get changed. Adam will be here in about ten minutes.” Vic ran upstairs.

 

A while later Adam appeared with Aaron. “Hi babes.” He kissed Vic.

 

“Can I have a word?” Vic asked Adam to come into the lounge. “Look, we have a problem. Aaron cannot be here. Rob has invited his new girlfriend and I think Aaron will feel completely out of it. Can you ask him to come around tomorrow? I feel bad but Rob won’t be impressed if he stays.”

 

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Robert was distracted from the cooking by Aaron kissing him. “I hope you know that Vic will be trying to get rid of me at the moment.”

 

“Let’s have some fun.” Rob smirked.

 

Adam appeared with a sheepish look. “Aaron, can I have a quick word?”

 

Aaron followed him out of the kitchen. “Look mate I’m under instructions to send you on your way. Rob has asked his new girlfriend to dinner and I’m sure you don’t want to stay around to see that.”

 

He looked at Adam. “But I have been invited.” He got off the sofa and took a seat at the table. “I could really use some home-cooked food after all that hospital food. Don’t make me leave.” He pleaded with Adam. “Robert won’t mind.”

 

Victoria came through and couldn’t believe Aaron was sat prepared for dinner. “Aaron, I don’t know how to put this but you really cannot be here.”

 

“I’m staying.” He smiled as Robert marched through and put a plate in front of Aaron with saying a word. He followed with three further plates and motioned for Adam and Vic to have a seat. He brought four bottles of beer.

 

“Can you drink, Aaron? Are you finished your meds yet?” Robert asked.

 

“Yes I can drink.” He took a bottle off him.

 

Vic and Adam were looking at each other in confusion about how to get rid of Aaron. Obviously Robert was just trying to be polite with Aaron. He started to serve up the food. Aaron tucked in.

 

“This is spot on!” he commented. “I get sick of the pub food, no offence Vic.”

 

“Where is this girlfriend?” Vic asked. “Did she definitely say she was coming?”

 

“I haven’t got a girlfriend.”

 

“But you said you did.” Vic replied in an even more confused state.

 

“I can guarantee I don’t have a girlfriend.” He leant over and kissed Aaron gently on the lips.

 

Vic and Adam sat there with in complete and utter shock….

 

 

Victoria went into mother mode. "Right you two when you finished get through into the lounge now."

 

Aaron looked at Robert and nodded. "Ok, what's up?" He said as they sat on the sofa next to his boyfriend.

 

"Before I tell you what I think, can you clear up whether this is a joke or not." Vic asked. Robert shook his head. "No Vic. No joke. We are together." Adam joined in. "You're kidding right. Robert, you are not gay."

 

Vic rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Adam, he’s not going to be gay, is he? He likes women as well.  He’s obviously bisexual."

 

Robert interrupted. " I am in the room, you know.  Look it doesn't matter what I am.  I’m with Aaron and that's all you should be concerned about."

 

"How long has this been going on?" She asked.

 

"Four months. Remember when I asked you for Aaron's mobile number for my broken down car. Well I lied. I just wanted to see whether he was interested."

 

Vic glared in disbelief. "So does Chrissie know about your liking for men?"

 

"No and she can’t know. If she or Lawrence were to find out about us, there would be serious repercussions. There will be retribution anyway for the Rebecca affair which didn't happen, but at least no one else will be dragged into that. This stays between us."

 

Adam suddenly looked annoyed. "So is that why you invested in the scrapyard so you could buy Aaron."

 

Rob replied. "No, it was an excuse to see him but I didn’t buy him."

 

"Would you have put in any money if you’d not been interested in him?"

 

"Probably not!" he replied honestly making Adam leave.

 

Aaron looked at Robert. "Look I’ll go and talk to him."

 

He found Adam sitting in the playground. "Adam, can we talk?"

 

"I don't get it. Why Robert?"

 

"Are you jealous?" Aaron tried to make light of the situation but then realised he had misjudged the situation.

 

"You know I’m not. I should feel as though I have been played and lied to. A lot makes sense now. Is that why you were distracted and why you kept disappearing on meetings that seemed to get no results." Adam asked.

 

Aaron nodded. "Adam, this hasn’t been easy for me. I never expected to fall so hard for him. It started out a fun fling but then I feel deeper. I love him more than I ever have anyone."

 

Adam was shocked at his admission. "What has he got because to me he seems like an arrogant prat most of the time?"

 

"He isn’t like that when you get to know him better. Yes, we have been on and off as well as having some major ups and downs. But now we have come out of the other side stronger for it. I know he loves me."

 

"I can see how you feel about him but it could take a while to get my head around it. Who else knows?"

 

"Just mum and Paddy." He replied. "They seem ok with it."

 

"I’ll keep your secret, you know that." Adam patted him on the back. "We should be getting back."

 

 

Vic and Robert were discussing the situation. "Rob, are you going to hurt Aaron?"

 

"No of course not."

 

"But we all know what you are like. All it takes is a pretty woman or maybe a man to turn your head and you will be off. I mean Katie was the love of your life but you still had an affair with Sadie."

 

"Vic, I know you won't believe me but I love Aaron and cannot imagine ever cheating on him."

 

"Why are you making me actually believe you? I promise you that if you hurt Aaron, me and Adam will come after you."

 

Robert smiled. "I think you will need to form a queue behind Chas and Paddy. Vic, is there any chance that Aaron can sleep over sometimes."

 

Vic looked at him. "He can have the spare room… only kidding."

 

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door. Robert went to answer it. It was Chrissie. "I heard you were staying here." She screamed.

 

"Chrissie please leave. I’m trying to have a nice meal with my sister."

 

Aaron and Adam returned to find a commotion going on in the house.

 

"Just to let you know that there will be consequences for your behaviour. God knows why but Rebecca thinks I should go easy on you."

 

"Look Chrissie. How old am I? Why do you talk to me like I’m a 10 year old? Are you going to put me out on the naughty step?" Robert fired at her.

 

"No, it will be much worse than that." She threatened then stormed off.

 

Aaron went up and hugged him. "Are you ok?"

 

Rob smiled. "I’m fine."

 

"What do you think she will do?"

 

"I have no clue." He lied knowing full well that the Whites did not take any prisoners. "It's probably all talk."

 

The dinner went well and they had all soon adjusted to the new situation. "Aaron, do you want to stay over?" Robert asked hopefully. Aaron looked at Vic. "Is that okay with you?" Vic nodded. "I don't mind. You can stay anytime."

 

 

The pattern was formed for the next few weeks. Aaron ended up staying with Robert most nights.

 

It was the perfect cover and no-one would suspect anything.

 

There had been a few run-ins and verbal exchanges with the White's but Robert knew they were just biding their time whilst plotting revenge. Rebecca had stayed out of Robert's way most of the time, in fact most people in the village had never even met her.

 

But then one Saturday night, the Whites had decided to head to the Woolpack for a drink. They came in force including Lachlan. Luckily Alicia was not on duty. Rob had become very friendly with David and Alicia especially when he constantly needed to be topping up for ever depleted fridge.

 

Adam, Aaron and Robert were having a quiet drink in the corner of the pub when they came in.

 

"Looks like our night has been spoilt." Aaron moaned as she noticed them.

 

Robert smiled at him. "Don't worry about them. It is me they have a problem with."

 

"You know what I wish you would agree to tell Chrissie about us."

 

Robert shook his head. "You have no idea what they are capable of. I haven't told you this because I didn’t want to worry you but I think that they will get revenge. Look what happened when they thought Ross did the Home Farm Robbery."

 

"Why didn't you tell me? It doesn't matter anyway because you have always said it is you who would be targeted and do you think for one second I would let that happen without getting involved. They take you on and they take me on too." Aaron explained.

 

Adam nodded. "Me too." Robert and Adam had built up a good friendship over the past few weeks, which was good considering Adam had moved in with Vic permanently.

 

"Thanks Adam."

 

"I'll get the next round in." Aaron headed to the bar. He noticed that Chrissie was glaring over at Robert.

 

Suddenly Rebecca appeared at the bar to order a bottle of wine. She smiled at Aaron. "Hi there. I’m Bex. Are you a friend of Robert?"

 

"More a business associate!" Aaron was a little off-hand.

 

"I didn't know he had any more businesses as he spent so long scrounging off our family. He is not a man I would trust to do business with." Bex replied.

 

"Well thank you for the information but I’m sure that I can inform my own opinions." Aaron replied in annoyance.

 

Robert was puzzled as Chrissie and Lawrence had a quiet drink and left without any hassle.

 

 

Later that week, Aaron was covering a shift at the garage as Dan was in Liverpool with Sean. A familiar Range Rover pulled up. He sighed to himself as he would have to deal with it.

 

It was Bex driving. She got out and headed up to Aaron. "Hi there, Aaron."

 

"What can I do for you?"

 

"I need you to look at the car. I think I have scrapped it whilst getting out of a multi-storey car park and I want it fixed because my father will kill me when he sees it."

 

Aaron went over to inspect the damage. "Can you leave it with me? I can do it in the hour or so. Leave your number. I’ll call you when it is finished."

 

She smiled and left only to turn up five minutes later with a coffee from the café. "I thought I would bring you a drink."

 

"Thank you but I’m fine." He replied politely.

 

"She put it down on the office desk. It is the least I can do for you," She smiled. "I love to watch a mechanic at work." She was openly flirting with him.

 

"It won't take too long."

 

"Take as long as you want." She replied. "My boyfriend from America has just dumped me." She burst into tears.

 

Aaron couldn’t be bothered with her so he gave her a tissue. "Here you go."

 

"You are so nice, Aaron." She stood up and came over to him.

 

"Look if you don't mind I need to get on." He moved away from her and started to sort out the scrap. He could sense her approaching her.

 

"I was wondering how you like me to pay for this." She announced.

 

"Debbie, the owner will send out an invoice." He felt uncomfortable. "Look, do you mind getting out of my personal space. I cannot concentrate."

 

She stood back a little and waited for him to get up. When he had finished he stood up to find her a few inches from his face. "I was wondering if you take other forms of payment as I don't want daddy finding out about my scrape. Have you got a girlfriend?"

 

"No, but.." he did not get a chance to respond before she plunged her lips on his. He did not respond except to push her off immediately.

 

She didn’t let up, "Maybe we could close up for a while."

 

"No, I’m not interested,"

 

Suddenly there was a scream from her. "Get off of me! How dare you?" She shouted as loud as she could, just as Jimmy arrived to ask about his van.

 

"Thank god you came!" She hugged Jimmy. "He’s just assaulted me."

 

Aaron rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe how conniving this woman was. This was going to be an interesting situation…


	5. Chapter 5

Rebecca stormed off. "My father is going to hear about this and then you will wish you had never been born. I need a drink while I text him."

Jimmy just looked at Aaron and burst into laughter. "I think she is going to have a difficult time pinning that one on you."

"She is a right nutcase. She has already accused Robert of the same thing and he is as guilty as me." Aaron explained.

Rebecca was soon mouthing off in the pub to anyone that would listen. Chas soon cottoned on. "So you are saying someone assaulted you. Not Robert again, was it?"

"No it was this sleazy mechanic from the garage." She said loudly so everyone could hear.

Paddy was sitting with Rhona having lunch listening in.

"Who, Ross?" Chas asked.

"No someone called Aaron."

Paddy almost spat his food out in shock and there were mutterings around the rest of the pub.

Everyone was shaking their head in disbelief or laughing uncomfortably.

Chas just looked at her. "Aaron you say! I don't believe it for one minute."

"I have texted my dad and he is coming down with my sister. Maybe they were right about this village."

"If you are looking for a sexual predator then maybe you should be looking closer to home." Chas pushed. "Lachlan is not exactly lily white."

"Yes, but he is a child and this was a grown man."

Chas texted Aaron telling him to come to the pub. Meanwhile Robert had appeared. "Rob, can I have a word in the back."

Once there, Chas explained the situation.

"You mean she is accusing Aaron." He laughed.

Chrissie and Lawrence walked in to see what had happened. "Bex, are you ok?" her father asked in concern.

"Well I’ll be when I call the police and report this." Bex announced.

Just then Aaron walked in.

"Keep him away from me." She shouted across the pub. "You attacked me."

"No I didn't." He protested. "You came onto me and I certainly didn't do anything back. You don't interest me. I have never known anyone who is so desperate. Did you do the same thing to Robert?"

Chrissie's face said it all. "Bex, get in the car. We’re going home now."

"Are you not going to back me on this one?" she asked in shock.

Robert decided to get involved. "Bex! Please stop this. You cannot keep doing this. You cannot keep making horrific accusations against people. You are destroying people's lives."

"Are you calling me a liar?" the whole pub was listening in.

"I have the CCTV footage from the office." Robert explained. "I wasn’t going to use it but if you are going to keep accusing people, I’ll have no choice."

"So we are letting precious Aaron get away with it. All you folk just stick together, don't you?"

Chrissie took her to one side. "Aaron is gay. There is no way he would come on to you. Did you split up my marriage?"

She didn’t have to wait for a reply, the guilty look on her face said it all.

Chrissie dragged her into the car closely followed by a disappointed looking Lawrence. "An apology would be nice." Chas shouted out after them but there was nothing.

Aaron headed over to the bar. "Could Rob and me take a few pints through the back?"

"Yes love. You go through I’ll bring them." Robert went out the side door as usual and knocked on the door so not to arouse suspicions.

"I’m sorry you had to put up with that, Aaron." He kissed him. "She is completely crazy but hopefully Chrissie will give her a telling off. At least this gets Chrissie off my back and there should be no action taken against me now."

Aaron looked serious. "Problem is now you are off the hook, Chrissie will try to get you back."

Robert hugged him. "She can try all she likes but I’m not going back there. That’ll never happen. My life is perfect the way it is and I even managed to get some business today. Listen I need to go away on business for a few days to Newcastle. Why don't you come?"

"Ok, why not?" He hugged him back.

A few days later whilst Aaron and Robert were away up north, Chrissie arrived at the pub. "Diane I’m sorry to bother you but I need to talk to you."

"Ok pet, come through." She was curious.

They sat down over a cup of tea. "I have made the worst mistake of my life. I should never have believed my sister over Robert. I shouldn't have thrown him out. I want him back."

"I think that may be harder than you think."

Chrissie was puzzled. "I need your help. Robert is no doubt very angry with me but deep down I know he will be devastated by the break up of our marriage. He hides his emotions well."

Diane felt like telling the truth and explaining that Robert had been the happiest and most relaxed that she had ever seen but she decided to remain non-committal.

"You really need to be saying this to him. I have given up working out what Robert is thinking." Diane commented.

"Do you know where he is? Victoria said he was away on business, Do you know where? I could drive up and see him."

Diane felt sorry for her. "He is staying at a hotel in Newcastle for a few nights." She gave her the name of the hotel.

Chrissie smiled. "This could be the perfect time for me to grovel."

Chas was coming in the back room when she heard Chrissie's voice. She was worried that

Aaron's concerns were coming true. She had become quite fond of Rob since he had left his wife.

Aaron and he seemed to bring out the best in each other.

As soon as Chrissie was gone, she headed into the back room. "What did she want?"

"She wants to get back with Robert so I told her where he was staying,"

Chas panicked. "When did she say she was leaving?"

"Why what's the problem?" Diane was suspicious. "I can see by your face that something is going on that I should know about. In fact I have wondered for a while,"

"It’s nothing."

"Chas, please tell me."

Chas sat down. "Ok, Robert is not alone in Newcastle and Chrissie can't find out that he is with someone else."

Diane nodded knowingly. "Just text Aaron and warn him."

Chas was shocked. "How did you know it was Aaron?"

"I have seen the looks between them for a while now and Robert is so happy when he is with him. Also, Aaron seems to spend a lot of time at Victoria's house and he stays over. I mean he could easily walk the few hundred yards home unless of course he has something or someone wanting to make him stay there. I told myself it wasn’t true as I never saw Robert as being interested in men."

"You’re right. They have been together for months, long before he left Chrissie. It was an affair that started off as a casual fling but it has developed for both of them. Aaron is the reason he left his wife, it had nothing to do with the Rebecca situation."

Diane smiled. "So I’m right. If Robert stays as happy as he is now, I don't care who he is with. And between you and me I don't like Chrissie. She has always thought of herself as way above everyone in this village."

Robert and Aaron were having dinner when he got a text to say Chrissie was on her way up. He panicked. "Rob, we have a problem. Chrissie knows you are here and is driving up later to try and get back with you."

"Well, this will be the perfect opportunity to send her packing and let her know there is no chance of us being together."

The plan was for Robert to stay down in the bar in full sight of reception whilst Aaron headed back up to their room. Chrissie arrived as expected and noticed him straightaway.

"Robert!" Chrissie said quietly.

"Chrissie, what are you doing here?" he replied.

"I asked Diane where you were as I had to talk to you. I need to apologise for my unacceptable behaviour."

"There really is no need." He replied.

"But I accused you of coming onto Bex and she has now admitted everything."

"She has been coming on to me for years but I gave up trying to tell you because you did not want to know. Your sister is insanely jealous of you." He explained.

"I know that now and I think we need to move forward and put this behind us."

"I agree." He nodded. "Let's try and be friends."

Her face crumpled up. "Friends? I’m your wife."

"You were my wife but you made a clear choice about me when you would not back me up about Bex. Your family will always come before me."

"Most of the time that’s with good reason." Chrissie fired back at him.

"I feel like I have had the chance to reconnect with my family and the village. I have missed it and I’m going to stay put. We are over Chrissie."

"How can we be over? We love each other." She asked in shock.

"I cannot see past everything that has happened. I was blind to so much that went on whilst I was living with the White's. My eyes have now been opened to the sort of person I was becoming and it wasn’t a nice one. Go and meet someone else who can meet your high standards."

"I cannot believe what I’m hearing. You will live to regret your decision." She got up and stormed off without saying a further word.

Minutes later, the receptionist arrived with a note. "Your wife asked if I would give you this." He opened the note…

You did not give me the chance to tell you the real reason why I came to see you. To tell you I’m pregnant! If you want to have anything to do with our baby, you will have to rethink your priorities…

He re-read the note in total disbelief. How would this change things?

 

Robert headed back up to the room in total shock by the contents of the note that Chrissie had left him. He walked in the door to find Aaron sitting up on the bed and laughing his head off at a comedy show. He loved to hear Aaron laugh and it was something that had become increasingly frequent since they had got together.

Aaron looked up and saw Robert's face. "Did she threaten you? What happened? Tell me Robert!" He was in a panic.

"Sort of, but not in the way you would expect." He said no more and handed Aaron the note. He could see the instant confusion and concern on Aaron's face. "Aaron, can we talk?"

"It's ok Robert. I won't stand in your way. You need to get back with Chrissie and be a father to the baby." This self defence mechanism was the usual response by Aaron to anything negative.

Robert sat on the bed. "Aaron, that’s not going to happen. I’ll step up to the plate as a father but not as a husband. Chrissie isn’t going to use this baby as a relationship pawn. I’m not going back into a loveless marriage and using a baby as a bandaid to hold it together. A lot of children grow up with divorced parents and don’t suffer long term damage."

Robert hugged him. "I love you, Aaron. Don't forget that ever!"

Aaron responded by holding him tightly but Robert could still feel doubt.

Robert went to a meeting whilst Aaron headed off into town for a look about. They then decided to head back early, although neither were admitting that it was the shock of the impending baby cutting their time away short.

The journey back to Emmerdale was a quiet one. Robert noticed Aaron was deep in thought looking out of the window. He tried to make small-talk but it was quickly dismissed by a few single word responses.

They arrived back home and Aaron headed over to the pub without saying much. Robert needed to act quickly to silence any sudden doubts Aaron was having. He went to talk to Victoria.

Chas was shocked to see Aaron home. "What are you doing here? Have you had a fight?"

"No…" Aaron replied obviously not willing to tell the whole story.

"Okay. How was your time away?"

"Fine. I’m going upstairs for a while."

"Ok love, but if you want to talk you know where I am."

A few hours later Robert cleared his idea with Victoria and Adam and then headed over to the pub. He had just walked in the door when Chas saw him. "Rob, can I have a private chat in the back?"

Rob smiled and followed her. "Is everything ok?"

"No not really. I know I said I wouldn't interfere but I’m worried about Aaron. He looks so dejected since he got back."

"I know. Chrissie has announced she’s pregnant and I think it’s knocked him for six; it has me too. I have told him that it won't change things between us but he seems unconvinced."

Chas smiled at him. "Do you want me to have a word with him?"

"You can do if you like." He replied. "This isn’t some knee-jerk reaction as I have been planning to ask but I was going to ask Aaron to move in with me. Do you think that would be a bad move?"

Chas shook her head. "He may as well live there anyway for the amount of nights he stays here? I actuallythink it would be a good idea as it would help settle his mind that the baby won’t change your feelings for him."

"Well they won't."

"There you go again, Rob. Always explaining yourself. I shouldn't tell you this but I’m quite fond of you even after all those things I said. You have proved yourself worthy of Aaron." She hugged him.

Aaron walked in. "Should I be worried?" He said in a monotone voice.

"No love." Chas said. "I’d better get back to the bar."

Aaron slumped on the chair opposite. "I’m sorry for my behaviour. It’s just hard to get my head around this baby issue."

"Aaron, there is no issue. I’m with you…end of."

"I don't think for one minute that you will return to Chrissie." He explained.

"What is it then?"

"I have one nagging doubt about us. I have always thought you’d want children to pass on the family name and to make up for the lack of love you felt from your own father."

"Chrissie and I were probably not going to have children anyway so it didn’t feature strongly in my mind. Lachlan has always taken up enough of my time over the years although I must admit I have always found him hard to bond with. Have you ever wanted kids?"

"I haven't really thought about it to be honest. I love being a godfather to Leo but when it comes to having my own kids, I just figured being gay would mean that it wouldn't never be something I would have to think about. I’m waffling now." Aaron explained.

Robert looked at him. "Aaron I’m in this relationship for the long haul and let's face it in this day and age even gay couples can have children. I do need to ask you something though."

"You're not proposing are you?" Aaron asked cheekily but with a smile on his face. "If you are, don't bother. There’s more chance of kids than marriage."

Robert moved over next to him. "No, but I was wondering if you wanted to move in officially. I’ve cleared with Adam and Vic."

Aaron's face had a surprised look on it but he did not hesitate with his reply. "I’d love to." He kissed Robert.

They didn’t waste any time and moved Aaron's stuff across to the house immediately. Before Aaron left officially, he headed to the pub to grab a pint. He sat at the bar.

"So I don't agree with what you are doing?" Chas said loudly.

Aaron stood up and kicked the stool back in anger. "I think it is about time you kept your nose out of my business. I’ll not have you talking to me like I’m five anymore. I’m moving out to get away from your interference." He announced loudly.

"Ok if that is the way you feel…go."

Cain was sitting at the opposite end of the bar. "Aaron, I think you need to show some respect for your mum."

"Stay out of it!" He replied in an annoyed tone. "I’m going."

Chas followed him through the back. "Aaron, wait up."

He told around and smiled at her. "Thanks mum. Your acting was pretty convincing. You have to come around for dinner regularly. ." He winked and hugged her. "I don't say this enough but I love you mum."

Chas started to tear up. "I love you too. Just go before I bubble."

 

It took a while to get used to living with Robert and there were some minor rows as they got used to being in such close proximity much of the time.

"Do you think we have made a mistake moving in together?" Aaron asked Robert one morning as they lay in bed.

"No, I don't. Do you?"

"No, but I just feel like we have been sniping at each other a lot recently." Aaron explained. "I mean we have nothing on Adam and Vic when it comes to rowing but I’m just wondering if the honeymoon period is over for us."

"I don't think so." Robert smiled.

"What are you going to do about Chrissie and the baby?"

"The longer she is away in London with Rebecca the more I’m wondering if there is a baby. She has been away almost a month and she won't answer my calls. I cannot see how she got pregnant in the first place."

"Shall I draw you a diagram?" Aaron smirked.

"No I know how babies are made. I just don't get it. She will be about 10 weeks by my reckoning but it still doesn't add up."

"I overheard Sam yesterday saying that Lawrence was due back from France this morning. I think Sam is fed up of holding the fort with everyone else being away." Aaron commented.

"I’ll go and have a word with him to see if I can find out anything." Robert kissed him before heading into the shower.

 

He headed up to Home Farm. It seemed weird as he hadn't set foot near the place for over 3 weeks. He rang the bell nervous at the reception he was going to get from his former father in law.

Lawrence came to the door.

"Hello Robert. She is still away."

"Lawrence, I need to speak to her. She won't return any of my calls and I don't know what else to do." Robert explained.

"She said she does not want to speak to you under any circumstances and I need to respect her wishes."

"Do you have any idea when she will be back? I have a right to talk to her."

Lawrence invited him in. "I know it's not your fault and I have not had the chance to apologise for Rebecca's behaviour. It was inexcusable and I still don't know how Chrissie can act like nothing has happened. She said she doesn't want you back so I think it is pointless contacting her as I have never seen her so adamant."

Robert was puzzled and pushed for more information. He followed Lawrence into the kitchen.

"You do know I was the one who refused to take her back, don't you?"

"Nonsense! For some reason she doesn't trust you and she said the Rebecca issue made her see the light."

"Lawrence, she drove to Newcastle and begged me to take her back. She then told me about the baby?"

He saw the immediate reaction on his face. "What baby?"

"Chrissie told me she is pregnant with my child. She told me I could have nothing to do with it but I have a right. I’m going to be a dad and I’m not going to ignore any child of mine, so she will have a fight on her hands."

Lawrence looked shocked. "She never told me she was pregnant. Maybe that is why she has been away for so long. I wasn't supposed to tell you but she will be back in a few days. I think it will be in your best interests to tread carefully. If you gain her trust again, she may take you back."

"I don't want her back. She lost my trust when she chose to side with her sister over me. However that doesn't stop me being a good dad."

"You're making a big mistake and I would reconsider. You'll be making the biggest mistake of your life to let your marriage slip away. Although there was no pre-nup much against my advice, we will still ensure that you leave with very little."

"So you are saying I should stay in a marriage for the sake of money. I might have done that at one time but I've changed. Money is not everything and I can finally live with myself. I lost my identity at Home Farm and now I finally know who I am."

"I don't believe for one minute that a leopard can change its spots so easily."

"Well, it's lucky I don't need you to believe me. Can you tell Chrissie when she gets back in the village to give me a call. I’m living with my sister."

"I’ll tell her but don't hold your breath. I’m starting to wonder if you should have any part in this baby's life. You haven't exactly bothered with Lachlan much recently."

Robert just looked at him. "I must admit I have trouble supporting a sex offender. How you defended him and treated Alicia was absolutely disgusting. I’m glad he is getting the help he needs but if you keep validating his behaviour the way you are, it will happen again."

"How dare you?" Lawrence pushed him out of the door. "You will regret turning against this family. Watch your back."

"Is that a threat?" Robert asked.

"You lived with the White's long enough to know the answer to that."

Robert walked out. He felt unnerved by the last threat and wondered how he would ever be able to live open and freely with Aaron. For the moment they would need to continue as they were, hidden away from everyone except the few who knew.

 

He arrived back at his home to find a rather flustered Paddy knocking on the door.

"Hi Paddy, are you ok? You seem stressed."

"I need to speak to Aaron. We have an emergency on a farm in Hotten and I need him to look after Leo. There's no one else. Is he up at the scrapyard?"

"No, he is in Sheffield with Adam. How about Marlon?"

"He's working and Laurel isn't fit to look after him at the moment. I have tried everyone."

"I can look after him for a few hours if it will help. I don't have any meetings today and I was going to work from home. It isn't a problem."

Paddy looked at him with uncertainty plastered across his face. "No, it's ok. I’ll sort something."

"Paddy, I know we didn't get off to the best start when you first discovered I was with Aaron but I’m not that person anymore. I’m happy to take him to the pub for some lunch so Marlon can keep an eye on us if you prefer. I can cope with kids. I’m probably going to be a dad in seven months so I need practice."

"Chas told me. It must have been a shock."

"It was but I’m going to make the best of it." Robert replied.

"Ok, I’ll check with Rhona and tell Marlon you will have some lunch in the pub. I do trust you Robert and I would like it if we could be friends. I can see you and Aaron are mad about each other and I’m happy if he is happy."

Robert smiled. "Thank you, Paddy. It means a lot coming from you."

 

Half an hour later, Paddy arrived with Leo and two massive bags full of stuff. "I appreciate this. Marlon says he will rustle up some of his favourite food for lunch. By the way he has no idea about Aaron and you, but I have told him that you're a good guy."

Leo smiled at Robert as he was handed to him. "Promise to call if you have any problems."

"We will be fine." He replied. "We are going to have a fun time, aren't we Leo?"

"He seems to like you!"

Robert unpacked all of Leo's stuff and they headed for lunch. Chas spotted him immediately.

"You look like a natural." She commented as he walked in the door.

"Thanks!" He smiled back. "I just cannot believe how much stuff a 3 year old can need. I travel lighter."

"Have a seat! I’ll grab you a beer."

"No, I’ll just have an orange juice."

She laughed back. "I never thought I would hear the day you refused a lunchtime tipple. Maybe you are more suited for fatherhood than I would give you credit for. Aaron said you couldn't get in contact with Chrissie. It may be worth getting a solicitor on board. Go and see Rakesh as he can refer you to a specialist. He seems to deal with all sorts of law cases even though he is a company lawyer. Chrissie has no right to keep your child away from you."

"I have just been to see Lawrence and I was left in no doubt about the revenge he could dish out if he wanted to. I hate hiding but I don't think we have much choice at the moment."

He wondered if that would always be the case…


	6. Chapter 6

Robert looked around the pub and realized that he was the only one in. He had been so tied up with Leo that he hadn’t noticed.

"Is it normally this quiet?" he asked Chas as she appeared behind the bar. "Sometimes it is. It seems to be one of those weeks where everyone is busy or away."   
"Why don't you have some lunch with Leo and me?" Robert asked.

She looked at him a little strangely but then wondered what the harm would be. "Ok, that would be nice. I’ll shout through to Marlon."

Soon they were both tucking into their meals. They knew if anyone came in they would have to change the topic of conversation.

"So are you missing Aaron?" Robert queried.

"A bit but he’s only down the road. I mean he was away for over 2 years when he fled to France with Ed. He’s changed so much over those years. When he went away he was still reeling from Jackson's death and didn’t really care much for life."

"He really loved Jackson, didn't he? He must have been a special guy." Robert smiled.

"Yes he was. He was the one who helped Aaron come to terms with who he really was and the fact he was gay. Aaron was always seen as the tough nut in the village and he was the last one who would be suspected for being gay."

"He thinks you’re worth it and even I’m starting to see why he likes you. When you came back to the village you were very aloof and above it all, but Aaron managed to find some chinks in that armour, didn't he?"

"Yes, he kept chipping away. I won't deny that I used him at the beginning but as time went on I started to see a different side to him and I fell for him big time."

"It’s just a shame that you have to hide until that psycho ex-family of yours can be trusted not to take revenge. Aaron would love nothing more than being open and have the village accept you like they have him."

"There is so much depth to the Whites and I know what they are capable of. I wouldn’t like to  
risk it. Plus there’s the baby now so I’ve got to keep Chrissie sweet. It’s strange but I don't find the baby such a horrible prospect. I’m quite looking forward to being a dad. I want the chance to have a healthy relationship with my child rather than the dysfunctional father-son relationship I had with Jack."

"Aaron will support you 100% with this one. He’s been worried that this is your only chance at being a dad."

"I have told him so many times that Chrissie and I never planned on having children so this is a complete surprise. Something still makes me think that she’s lying. It just seemed like a knee-jerk reaction to my rejection." Robert explained.

"I’m sure you will find out soon enough when she decides to come back."

They were suddenly interrupted by the arrival of Aaron and Adam.

"What's going on here?" Adam asked sarcastically. "Are you setting up a crèche?"

Robert smirked. "No I was Paddy's last childcare option so I’m looking for Leo for a few hours."

"Is Vic in the back?" Adam asked.

Chas nodded whilst getting up to free up her seat for Aaron. "Do you want a burger and chips?"

"You've twisted my arm. How about a pint too?" Aaron smiled at his mum.

"How was your meeting?" Robert asked.

"It went well. We signed a one year deal and they will review it then. It is quite a big deal too. Adam just talks them into submission whilst I charm them with my magnetic personality."

"Well you charm me every day!" He almost leaned over the table and kissed him but then realised that Marlon had appeared from the back to see Leo.

Marlon spent his break with Leo before heading back into the kitchen.

"Do you fancy heading to the park for a while?" Robert asked.

"Yes, that would be great. I’ll just tell Adam that I’ll be taking a few hours off. He won't mind."

Aaron grabbed Leo and they walked the short distance to the swings. "Leo loves it here. I should really spend more time with him than I do."

"Look why don't we offer to look after him if Paddy and Rhona are stuck. He is lovely and I need to get in practice for the baby. I haven't exactly had much time to prepare."

Aaron smiled at him. "I know you were trying to hide it, but I saw you putting it in the bedside table when I wasn't looking."

"I don't know what you mean?"

"The father's guide to pregnancy and babies! Unless of course you picked it up in the shop by  
mistake."

Robert was suddenly distracted by the arrival of a familiar 4x4 driving past. "Aaron, can you excuse me a moment? That was Chrissie in the passenger seat."

Aaron nodded.

Robert walked over to the shop where they had pulled up.

He walked in to the middle of a disagreement. "But I don't get it. We are offering you the full asking price. Surely you’re not going to put principles before money." Chrissie was commenting to David and Alicia.

"That is exactly what we are doing. I’ll not sell to your family." David looked at Alicia for back up but she seemed unsure.

Chrissie wasn’t happy. "Well the offer stands when you come to your senses."

She turned around to see Robert listening in. "Heard enough?" She pushed past him and went to climb into the car.

Robert followed. "Can we talk about it?"

"There’s nothing to talk about Robert and thank you for dropping me in it with my father. You will be hearing from my solicitor in the next few days. Don't think you can take half of our money. We will fight you all the way."

"Chrissie, I’m not interested in the money. I just want to know about the baby."

"You will not be having anything to do with it. I don't want this baby having a screwed up relationship with a father. You would know all about that, wouldn't you?" The venom in her voice was evident leaving Robert reeling from the exchange.

"You're being unreasonable. I want to be a dad." He replied.

Chrissie said nothing more and headed off.

Robert turned around to see David and Alicia standing there with a shocked look on their face.

"Are congratulations in order?" Alicia asked nervously.

He smiled. "Well they would be if she would let me in. For what it's worth, I think you are making a good decision not to sell to them. They will come up with something on the survey and knock you down to a rock bottom price."

Alicia looked at David. "Robert, thanks for the information. I just wish we could find a serious buyer. Carly would be ideal but there’s no chance of her coming up with the cash,"

Robert went back to Aaron to tell him about his lack of progress and about an idea he had come up with.

Later that day, Robert approached Carly in the café. "Can I have a word? Meet me at my house at  
5pm. I have a business proposition."

Carly sat up in her chair wondering what Robert Sugden would want with her. She didn't care as he was quite a catch and she was intrigued to find out more…

 

Carly was knocked on the door curious what could possibly be on the table for discussion.

Robert answered the door with a smile. "Hi Carly. Thanks for coming! Do you want a coffee or tea?" He walked over and cleared a space on the messy sofa. "You will have to excuse the mess. Poor Vic has to contend with three messy guys."

"Have you got anything stronger? I have just spent 8 hours in the café and I’m knackered."

"A beer ok?" He smiled. He grabbed himself a bottle too. He handed her a bottle. "Have a seat?" he replied.

"So what was it you wanted to discuss? I must admit that I was curious. I hope you are not trying to buy the shop on your wife's behalf as David has made it very clear that it is a no go."

"I can see where David is coming from after what Lachlan did to Alicia. No, it is about the shop but I need you to guarantee that this stays between us as I don’t want the rest of the village finding out. Just tell everyone that you got a loan from the bank. You can tell Bob if you like but I think Brenda is a risk."

"You have my word." she replied. "So what were you thinking?"

"I want to offer to loan you 50% of the money to buy the shop. I’ll keep the other 50% and profits will be split 50/50 on the condition that you run the shop. You can hire people to help and you can pay yourself a wage."

"You would really split it 50/50." She asked in shock.

"Yes, I would but I want to be a silent partner. Obviously you would need to pay me back but I’m happy for you to pay the loan back over say 5 years at a very low interest rate." He explained.

She stuttered a little. "So what is the catch?"

"There isn't one. Since my marriage has broken down I have realized that investing in the area is a good idea and the scrapyard has been doing so well since I invested in it. I’m getting a profit already. I’m staying in the village and want to build up my own business interests with no interference from Lawrence or Chrissie. I have enough money of my own saved up to invest. I think I’ll be lucky to get any money from Chrissie when we divorce next year so this is my backup plan."

"Why me?"

"I don't know but there is something about you. I get the feeling you are a grafter not a quitter and I do believe you are business-savvy. I’m sure you will work hard to make it a success."

Carly smiled at him. "It is nice that someone has some faith in me. I’ve not had much of that in the past. I promise I’ll make a go of this and make it a success."

"Are you free at 10am tomorrow? I have an appointment arranged with Rakesh but in Hotten tomorrow morning. I’ll pick you up if you can make it. He can draw up some draft paperwork and then if you like Bob can look it over. If we are both happy we can then put in a proposal into David and Alicia in the next few days. I think we should get it as there’s not exactly a queue out of the door."

Carly couldn’t contain her excitement. "I’ll clear a space in my diary just for you."

Aaron arrived home a few minutes later. "Hi Carly. How are you?"

"I'm great." She smiled broadly.

"I’ll see you tomorrow at 10am. Looking forward to it." She announced.

She left leaving a puzzled Aaron in her wake. "What was that all about?"

"She has agreed to go into partnership with me to buy the shop. Mind you I’m offering her an unbelievable deal but I have faith that she will make a go of it. You haven’t disappointed me with the scrapyard so maybe I’m good at making business decisions."

"She seems keen. I’m glad I don’t disappoint you." Aaron flirted.   
Robert walked over to him. "Where is Adam?" "Having dinner at the pub with Vic." Aaron replied.  
"So they won’t be back for a while." Robert announced, claiming Aaron lips with his own. "Let's have our own business meeting upstairs."

Aaron smiled and pulled his boyfriend up the stairs.

 

Carly was waiting for Robert to pick her up in his top of the range Aston Martin. She liked fast cars and he didn’t disappoint either. She was puzzled when she noticed a Volvo SUV approaching her. The window opened as the car pulled up next to her.

"Hi Robert! I was expecting a more upmarket ride." She said as she climbed in. He couldn’t help but notice the gorgeous dress she was wearing. She definitely knew how to dress to impress.

"The Aston Martin and R8 are leased under the White name and I don’t want anything more to do with them. So I leased this for me and it was delivered last night. It is much more practical than those sports cars." He explained.

"It is a nice car. Any car is nice compared to my clapped out van. Onwards and upwards I say."   
Rakesh was waiting for them.

He already had the agreement drawn up so he went through all of it with both of them so they were happy. "Are you still ok if I discuss this with Bob?" Carly asked at the end of the meeting.

"Yes, but be careful who overhears." Robert told her. "Rakesh, I know you are not a divorce solicitor but I could really do with some quick advice. I’m happy to work with a member of your team when it comes to the actual divorce. It’s going to be a messy one."

"Carly, could you give us 30 minutes?" He got his keys out. "You can go and sit in the car if you like?"

"Actually I can go and waste sometime at the shops. I’ll call dad too to see if he can meet me."

Rakesh looked at him once she had left. "I guess there’s no way of reconciling with your wife. You seem very resigned to the fact that a divorce is the only option. What grounds would you go for? Unreasonable behaviour might be an option after the accusations she made about you and her sister."

Robert suddenly looked nervous. "Well this is complicated. I’ve been cheating on her for months but I’m not sure that would be grounds for divorce."

"It would be. " Rakesh explained. "An affair with any woman would be grounds and could have serious repercussions for any claim you make."

"It’s not that simple. I’ve been having affair with a man." he replied. "And it's not just an affair. I’m with him and I plan to stay that way."

"Oh I see." Rakesh replied in a calm and professional manner. "She could still use this against you and getting 50% of her assets could be more difficult but not impossible. You said on the phone there was no prenup."

"No there isn't and the money is not my main concern. I would be happy to just walk away with what I’m entitled to but Chrissie states she is pregnant. I want some custody of the child but she is putting up so many barriers at the moment. She doesn’t know about my affair and I’m keeping it under wraps at the moment as Lawrence and Chrissie are dangerous."

"So, when is the baby due?"

"I’m not sure, maybe November. She won’t tell me anything and I’m not convinced she is pregnant but for the moment I need to assume she is."

"Do you mind if I bring in Anna Lewis? She is a specialist solicitor at our Leeds office and she specialises in complex custody cases."

"Anytime! I want to shore up all of my business interests so Chrissie cannot touch them. First off, would be possible to draw up some transfer of ownership papers for the scrapyard. I want Aaron and Adam to own it jointly. They can have it for nothing but obviously this cannot show on paper as it would raise suspicions about Aaron. He must be protected at all costs."

Rakesh nodded, realising what he was implying. "I assume that Aaron is your significant other."

"Yes he is."

"Look leave it with me. Can you send drop in the legal documents for the scrapyard and I’ll take a look? I’ll speak to Anna today and maybe you can meet her over the next few days. Are you happy for me to share any information she needs about your new relationship."

"Yes of course. I’ll tell Aaron when I get home as he doesn’t know about this." He replied.

 

"Aaron, can you meet me for lunch? I’ll pick you up about 1pm." Robert asked him during a phone conversation after he had dropped Carly off.

"Nice set of wheels!" Aaron said when he saw Robert pull up even though he had been with him when he got the SUV. "It looks like it has got a spacious back seat." He announced in full flirting mode.

"We will see about that later." Robert announced. "Can we go to that country pub again? I need to run something by you."

"Me too. I have something to ask you?" Aaron replied.

Twenty minutes later they were sat outside the pub. "So you go first?" Robert was worried as it sounded big.

"A friend has asked if Adam and me want to fly out to Ibiza for the long weekend for a stag do. He’s getting married in a few weeks. Do you mind if I go?"

Robert smiled. "Why on earth would I mind? Just because we’re together doesn’t mean that we cannot go off and do our own thing."

"I thought you may have trust issues."

"Aaron, how can you say that? I trust you 110% and I think I would have a cheek to have trust issues with my track record of cheating. We aren’t permanently attached to each other. I mean I go away on business a lot and you never complain."

"I’ll book the flights. We leave tomorrow afternoon and come back on Sunday night." He kissed him. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Actually it is perfect that you are going away with Adam as I want you to discuss my business idea with him. Basically I want to give you and Adam full ownership of the scrapyard. I don’t want Chrissie to be able to get her hands on it."

Aaron sat back in shock. "You really mean that, don't you?"

"Of course, I do. You have done wonders with it so why wouldn't I want to give it to you both. I don't want any money for it. I have made more than twice my money back already."

"Adam will be so excited. Thank you!"

"Good then that it is sorted. Give me a call when you get a chance to talk to him. If he agrees we can get the paper work signed. Rakesh knows about us but obviously that is not a worry. He is going to refer me to a specialist solicitor about the baby and sort out the divorce."

"Things are really moving." Aaron kissed him again. "Do you regret giving up your other life?"

"Not for a second, Aaron. I’m the happiest I have ever been and I feel relaxed for the first time in years. Life at Home Farm was always a case of watching your back and walking on eggshells to keep Chrissie happy.."

"I’ll miss you." Aaron commented.

"Me too. I’ll be back before you know it. Maybe we could go away for a week over the summer holidays. Just a last minute deal."

"I would love to. We can discuss dates when I get back." Aaron replied.

Robert dropped them off at the airport the following afternoon and then headed into Leeds for a meeting with the solicitor. She said they couldn’t do much until they had established whether she was pregnant or not and when the baby was due.

He headed back into Emmerdale and walked into the café. They were just about to close but he wanted to see Carly. She had texted to say she had some good news.

He walked in to find Bob and Carly having a coffee before closing. "Hi." Carly's face lit up when she saw him; a fact that need not go unnoticed by her dad.

"So what was this news?"

"Dad has looked over the paperwork."

"It all looks good and it's a very generous deal I must say." Bob looked happy but a little uncertain.

"I’ll go and fix us a coffee." Carly jumped out of his chair.

"So we can go ahead with it and see David and Alicia?" Robert asked Bob.

"Yes, we can. How about tonight? I jumped the gun and contacted them saying I would be in a position to make an offer." Carly interrupted.

"Carly would you mind taking out the bins. I just want a quick word with Robert."

She rolled her eyes knowing full well that her dad would ask him what his intentions were. She couldn’t help but hope those intentions were not all good.

"Ask away?" Robert smiled at Bob.

"Why are you making such a generous offer? I hope your intentions are honourable. Carly is a very pretty girl and I could understand that you may be interested in having a rebound relationship. I’m the expert having been married so many times. Just if that is what you want, I cannot let you use her and drop her when you run back to your wife."

"Bob, slow down!" Robert put his hands up to stop him. "I’m not interested in Carly that way. I’m not going to run back to Chrissie and I’m not looking for a new relationship." He said it convincingly.

"Funnily enough I believe you and I would like to thank you for giving her a chance. She needs something to get her teeth into and I’m so chuffed she will be hanging around for a while."

"Carly has something! She has the personality and drive to make it work."

"I would be careful what you say as she has a bit of crush on you. Watch out!"

Robert laughed and sat back in his chair. "I’m flattered but I can promise you, Bob, I won't be going there."

Carly and Robert headed over to David and Alicia. "Ok, can you hear us out?" Robert started his

spiel. "We would like to make a joint offer to buy this place at the full asking price. Before you ask I’m not doing this on behalf of the White's. This is purely Carly and me going into business together. If you like we can get Rakesh to come and have a word with you. He will have draft papers drawn up in the morning to show you we are in a position to make a serious offer."

David and Alicia smiled at one another. "Can you give us a few minutes?" They got up and headed to the other side of the room.

A minute later they were back. "We would love to accept your offer."

Carly shrieked and hugged Robert.

 

The following day, the papers were all drawn up and Carly had arranged with David and Alicia to sign the papers on the Saturday night. Soon they were owners of the store.

Robert decided to head to the pub to grab a pint with Andy as he was really missing Aaron. He had just taken a call from him to tell him that Adam was stoked about the scrapyard. He sounded like he was having an amazing time. Robert's thoughts were soon drifting to their own holiday plans.

Andy sat with Robert. Suddenly he noticed Chrissie walking in with Rebecca. She clocked him and they took a seat in the farthest corner of the pub. She kept looking over to him.

An hour or so later after Andy had headed home, she wandered over and took up the empty seat.

"Can we talk for a moment? I think it is about time that we discussed the baby. Let me put a proposal to you. If you move back into Home Farm and work on our marriage then you will obviously be allowed to be involved with the baby. If you don't you will not see this baby as I have decided not to continue the pregnancy otherwise. Lachlan had to grow up without his father in his life for the past 10 years and I’ll not allow this baby to grow up with a part time deadbeat dad. I have an appointment on Thursday to discuss my options so the ball is in your court."

Robert just looked at her in disbelief. He couldn’t even talk, the shock at how cold and calculating Chrissie was had finally registered. She was basically using this baby as a blackmail tool so she could desperately trying to cling on to her marriage.

 

He got up and walked out, his emotions were all over the place. He didn’t notice Carly following him home. He entered the house and immediately after there was a knock on the door. He answered it. It was Carly with a few cans of lager. "You looked upset. I was wondering if you want company."

"I’m not really in the mood." He wandered into the kitchen closely followed by her.

"Well I beg to differ and I think you do with some company." She passed him a bottle and patted the seat next to her. "So what's happened? You don't have to tell me."

"Chrissie is pregnant and she’s threatening to get rid of the baby if I don't get back with her." He was clearly upset by this turn of events.

Carly's face lit up. "So that is what she was talking about. When I was in the toilets, Chrissie came in with her sister and was talking about how far she could take it before you would crack and go back to her. She didn’t know I was there. Chrissie said you would go mad when you found out she was lying. Then I heard Rebecca offering her a bottle of something for Dutch courage before speaking to you. I would bet the shop on the fact that she is tricking you into coming back to her."

Robert's expression changed. "Oh my god. How desperate is she? She cannot win this battle now. I’m free of her and her crazy family. I’ll have that beer after all." He picked up the bottle and took a large swig.

"I think we are going to get on famously as business partners." he clinked his bottle against hers. "This is to our new venture and thank you!"

Before he realized what was happening, she had taken the bottle out of his hand and put them down on the table. He looked at her with a confused look.

"I have heard about you and your interesting history with women. You must be lonely since your marriage broke up. Why don't we get to know each other a little bit better?"

Before he could respond he felt her lips on his. He could feel his body tense up in response. He had no interest in Carly and she could feel his body recoiling in horror as she tried to press her lips down on his with more pressure.

She pulled back in confusion. "You're not up for this, are you? I must say I have never had such a reaction."

Robert looked at her. "Carly, I’m flattered that you are interested in me but I’m not looking for anything other than a business partner. I’m sorry if I gave you any other impression."

"You didn't." She grabbed her coat and headed out of the door in a flustered manner.

 

The following day, Robert decided to help Vic tidy up for the return of the boys.

"Can I come to the airport with you? I have really missed Adam and waiting for 6pm is going to be difficult."

"You know you don't need to ask, Vic! I think he will have some exciting news for you anyway."

Robert announced. "I cannot wait until tonight."

"I wish I didn't have to go to Moira's tonight when we get back. She misses Adam and asked if we would go for a late dinner. Anyway look at the plus side, you and Aaron will have the house to yourself. We will probably end up staying over at the Farm."

"I hope they have had a good time. Mind you I have to deal with Carly. She came over for a drink last night as I’m the secret backer for the shop and she thinks I’m buying it because I fancy her. She tried to kiss me and I rejected her. I bet she’s not happy today, as something tells me she is used to getting her own way when it comes to men."

"You are becoming a shop owner. I cannot believe how much you have changed since you left Chrissie and got with Aaron."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"A good thing. It’s like having the brother I never had. I have really enjoyed you living here for the past few months." Vic hugged him.

 

A few hours later they were heading to the airport where the flight landed early.

In the car on the way back, Robert was sat in the front next to Aaron who kept reaching over and squeezing Robert's knee. He was leaving him in no doubt what was going to be happening when they got home.

Luckily for them, Vic and Adam wanted dropping off at the Farm.

As soon as they were back in the SUV, Robert kissed Aaron as though he had not seen him in a year. When they pulled up, they grabbed the cases from the boot and walked quickly into the house.

"I want you!" Robert groaned as they fell back onto the sofa leaving a trail of bags into the living room. The outer layers of clothing were soon flying off in the frenzied mess of arms and legs entangled on the sofa.

Suddenly there was a quiet whisper. "Hello Robert! Are you in? You left the door open."

Robert lifted his head up in complete and utter horror as he looked to see who it was. "Carly, what are you doing here?"

Carly went bright red when she realized she had walked in on a make out session of Robert's. She was trying to see who the lucky lady was. The person in question soon raised their head.

"Aaron, what the hell is going on here?" Carly asked in disbelief.

"What do you think is going on?" Aaron got up, grabbed his t-shirt and fastened up his jeans. Robert stood up and picked up his shirt. He tried to put it on but realised all the buttons were missing and it was ripped.

"You look like you have both been attacked by a wild animal. You don't need to explain by the way I don't need much help to complete the jigsaw. Is this why you reacted that way last night? I don't feel too bad now."

Suddenly another voice could be heard. "Robert, we need to talk now." It was Chrissie.

Thinking on his feet, Robert signalled Aaron to go upstairs. Chrissie started to come in the house.

Carly took one look at the disheveled and shocked Robert and knew she had to act. She pushed Robert on the sofa and climbed on top of him, opening a few buttons of her blouse.

"What the hell is going on here?" Chrissie screamed…


	7. Chapter 7

Robert couldn’t process what had just happened. One minute Carly had walked in on them and the next she was lying on top of him. All he could hear were the loud shrill shrieks from Chrissie.

Carly calmly got up off the sofa and fastened up her blouse.

"Robert, I asked you for an answer. What is going on me?"

Once his concentration had returned he stood up. "Chrissie, excuse me but last I heard we were separated so I don’t have to give you an answer. What I get up to now is my own business."

"Ok, maybe Carly can give me answer." She glared at her. "How long has this been going on for?" His wife demanded to know.

Carly smirked and looked at her watch. "About 7 minutes until you disturbed us. Thanks for that."

"Robert, you will never change will you? Once a cheat, always a cheat!"

"Chrissie, please leave." he showed her the door.

"You will never have anything to do with this baby." Chrissie spat.

"I’m starting to think that’s for the best. When it's born and if you need money, just get in touch otherwise leave me alone."

She stormed out of the door.

"Make sure it is shut this time." Carly suggested.xxxxxxxxxx

"I don't know if I should thank you." He replied. " But we need to convince Chrissie that we’ve not been having an affair. If she thinks we have then she could make life very difficult for you."

"I think she was convinced but I’ll make sure she gets the message. Aaron you can come down now." She shouted up the stairs. "I cannot wait to hear this one."

Aaron sheepishly appeared.

"So how long has this been going on? I must admit Robert, you are a bit of a dark horse. My gaydar would never have guessed.”

He shook his head. " I’m bisexual." Aaron was taken aback by the ease at which the words came out of Robert's mouth. "Can we trust you with this? Lawrence had the Dingles and Bartons at his mercy within 24 hours and I don't want a repeat of that with Aaron."

Carly smiled. "You can trust me 1000%. I would never drop anyone in it."

Aaron managed a smile. "Thanks! It will come out one day but we’re not ready yet. I hear you’re going to be Rob's new business partner."

"Yes and are those beers still on offer?" Carly smiled.

Carly kept to her word to keep their secret. In fact she had become a regular fixture at Betty's and Aaron decided he liked her. Chrissie was spending weeks at a time away from the village and there had been no word from her about the baby.

The big grand opening of the shop was soon upon them and it was a roaring success. Diane threw a party at the pub to celebrate the shop takeover and although it was a still a secret that Robert was a backer, his stepmother knew.

Aaron was keeping a low profile at the bar talking to his mum. Robert was with Vic and Adam having a pint. "Is something going on between you and Rob at the moment? I don't mean a fight. He seems very subdued lately. Come through the back a moment?" She asked her son.

"It’s just the last few months have been a massive change for him. I think it has just hit him all of a sudden."

"Yes, it has been a bit of a rollercoaster ride. You seem worried about him." she inquired.

"I’m a bit. He won't open up completely but I think the baby issue has reared its head. I know he’s not with Chrissie but deep down I think he wished there was a baby."

"Is he sure that she lied?"

"Yes, he tried to broach the subject with Lawrence and he was given short shrift. I know I shouldn't think this but I’m wondering if he is having second thoughts about us. Not because he doesn't love me, I know he does more than anything. But more because being in a long term gay relationship will mean no chance of children. I think the so-called pregnancy made him think being a dad and now it’s been ripped away from him both with Chrissie's lies and our relationship. You have probably noticed how he has become a regular babysitter for Sarah and Jack. I don't know if he is trying to overcompensate for not having one of his own."

"Have you ever wanted children?"

"I don't know really. I had gotten used to the idea of being so kind of dad figure to Robert's baby." he explained truthfully.

"Anyway I have a surprise for him. I’ve booked us a holiday to Tenerife. We are leaving in two days. Hopefully I can get a chance to talk to him without having to hide from the village."

Chas smiled as there was a knock at the door. Rob popped his head around. "Is everything ok? I just noticed that you had both disappeared. Am I interrupting?"

"No, Rob. Come in." Aaron smiled. "I need to talk to you."

Chas left them to it. He told Robert about the weeks break.

Chas watched Robert and Aaron in the corner of the pub once everyone else had gone home. She was feeling tipsy from all the champagne.

She had spent the night on her phone coming up with crazy ideas. Once Robert had disappeared

home as he had an early start the next morning, she went to sit next to Aaron.

"Look, Aaron. Can I talk with you? I have had a lot of champagne so anything I say which sounds bizarre can be written off as a drunk idea in the morning." She slurred slightly.

He smiled at her. "This should be good. What idea have you had now?"

She didn’t beat around the bush. "Let me have a baby for you and Robert?"

"What?” He almost choked on the dregs of his beer. "You’ve definitely had too much to drink."

"I’m serious and I know it’s a ridiculously big decision, but just promise me you will talk to Rob about it while you are away."

As crazy an idea it was, he was curious to know more. "How would that work?

She tried to sit up straight but failed. "Well I have just carried out some research on my phone. I could become a surrogate for you. Robert can be the biological father and you would have a genetic link if I used my eggs. There is a clinic in Leeds does the procedure. It’s not cheap!"

"So basically you would give birth to Rob's baby and it would be my brother or sister. That is just too weird to get my head around. You definitely have had too much to drink."

"Ok, I’m know I’m mad but it is an option if you decided to have children. The only problem is my ticking biological clock so if you were interested it would have to happen soon."

Aaron shook his head. "It’s not going to happen ever and you won’t even remember this conversation in the morning. Thank you for the offer though."

Chas suddenly fell asleep so he carried her into the back room and put her on the sofa to sleep it off. He was laughing to himself about his mum's plan and how mad it was. He would never go ahead with something like that.. 

 

Robert spent the next two days away sorting out business before he went away on his first holiday with Aaron. Aaron made the most of his time alone by spreading the news that he was going away to France to catch up with some old friends. Robert was meeting him at the airport so he had to make sure he packed for both of them.

Chas had tried to ignore the subject of the surrogacy idea since the morning after their talk. Aaron didn’t mention it either as he realised that his mum had let the drink do the talking. Something worried him a little - in the past few days he had experienced a slight disappointment that she had never broached the subject again. He couldn’t work out why though.

Chas had arranged a nice lunch for Aaron before he left to meet Robert at the airport.

"Are you packed and ready? This is exactly what you both need. I cannot wait for the day when you can both come out as a couple as it’s unfair that everything has to be hidden.” Chas was ranting.

"I cannot wait either. This holiday is going to be fab. I’ll send you some pics. I wish I could put them on Facebook but obviously I cannot risk it."

Aaron was loading up the car with all of their luggage when Chas appeared. "I’m going to miss you, son. Have a lovely time and give my love to Robert." Aaron still couldn't believe how much his mum had come to accept Rob. It definitely made things easier considering how much of a fight she had put up when they first got together.

"I’m going to miss you too." He said noticing some paperwork in her hand.

"I know I shouldn't have but I have printed off some holiday reading for you both." She handed him a handful of sheets.

He looked at it. The words 'Is Surrogacy right for you?' caught his attention immediately. He just looked at her. "I thought this would never be mentioned again."

She smiled. "I haven’t mentioned it but since you have brought up the matter again I’m prepared to do it if you did decide to give it a go."

He suddenly looked pensive, quickly hugged his mum and got in the car, stuffing the papers into his travel bag.

Robert greeted him at the airport with a passionate kiss. "I know it has only been a few days but I have really missed you. I cannot wait for the next week."

They arrived in Tenerife later on in the evening and settled themselves into the hotel. The next few days were the perfect opportunity to spend time alone without worrying about prying eyes. They spent time going on walks, trying scuba diving and even horse riding.

About three days in, Robert was sat on the bed waiting for Aaron to get out of the bathroom. He spent ages in there these days, something he claimed that Robert had changed, saying he always liked to look good for him. Robert kept telling him that he always found him irresistible even if he came in covered in muck after a busy day at the scrapyard.

"Aaron, hurry up. I’m starving."

Aaron shouted through the door. "My electric razor has packed in. Could you pass me a razor out of my travel bag?" He sounded flustered.

Robert looked in his bag but couldn’t find one. He started to empty the contents onto the bed and it was not long before he came across one. He headed to the bathroom and handed it to his boyfriend. On returning the stuff back into the bag he noticed a handful of papers. Knowing Aaron was not one to spend his spare time reading, he looked through them to see what they were.

The contents shocked him. Why would Aaron be interested in surrogacy to the point where he had a specific clinic already picked out. He heard Aaron opening the door so stuffed them back in the bag before lying on the bed.

"I’m ready!" Aaron smiled. "You know we could go out in an hour or two. You look really comfy on that bed and I’m feeling like a lie down."

Robert was too distracted. "No, let's go out I’m starving."

Aaron noticed that Robert was playing with his food and he had been pre-occupied since they had arrived at the restaurant.

"I thought you were hungry but you seem to be pushing your food around your plate rather than eating it. It's a bit weird. Are you ok?"

"I must admit I’m a little confused. I saw the papers in your bag and I thought you would be the last person to want children as you seem to have written them off."

"No, you don't understand." Aaron replied trying to calm the situation. "My mum gave them to me to read while we were away."

"Why would she do that?" He asked puzzled. "I can see by the look on your face that you have something to tell me."

"It's complicated." Aaron explained.

Robert sat back in his chair. "I’m all ears and we have plenty of time to talk."

"Ok, mum commented the other night that you looked subdued and I told her I was worried that it was because Chrissie wasn’t pregnant. I was convinced that you wanted the baby." He explained expecting Robert to deny it so he was very surprised with the response he got.

"I’m a little upset. I had gotten used to the idea of being a dad even if it was going to be a nightmare situation. Maybe nearing 30 is just making me think about how I see my future. Things have changed a lot recently. Seven months ago I had my life all planned out. I would spend my life living with my wife enjoying all of the money and perks that life at Home Farm afforded. Then out of nowhere my world was blown off its axis when I come across a mardy mechanic from the local garage. You know the rest." He said with a smile.

"Yes, I do but sometimes I feel as though I’m holding you back from that perfect life you had planned."

"Aaron, this… being here with you is the perfect life and nothing is going to change that. I must admit it took a while to accept myself as bisexual but now it seems like the most normal thing in the word, not that I’m saying being gay is not normal."

Aaron laughed at Robert verbally digging himself a hole. "I know how you feel about me Robert

but I still feel as though I’m not able to offer you what you want. Anyway let me explain about the surrogacy. When you went home the other night mum was totally drunk and out of the blue she decided to offer to carry a baby for us."

Robert looked at him with an incredulous look on his face. "What?"

"That's exactly what I said. She said she just wanted to let me know that it was an option if we wanted kids. Anyway I told her no but then she shoved those papers in my hand before I left for the airport."

Robert laughed but with a hint of nervousness. "That must have been so weird to hear."

Aaron could see that his boyfriend was unsure of how to handle his admission so he changed the subject. "So it is a non-story really. Do you fancy going clubbing now?"

"Yeah sure."

Four hours later, Aaron was supporting Robert as they staggered home on the ten minute walk home to the hotel.

"You can't hold your drink!" Aaron laughed as he threw Robert on the bed.

"Why don't we just do it?"

"Give me a moment, Rob. I don't think you are in a fit state to be honest."

"No, I don't mean that. I mean let's have a baby together." Robert announced in a casual manner as if he was planning on getting a dog.

Aaron felt his heart start to speed up. He knew from experience that Robert spouted out how he was really feeling when he was this drunk.

"I think you need to sleep this off and we can discuss it in the morning."

Aaron waited for a reply but then looked over to see Robert passed out asleep on the bed.

He was up early the following morning and decided to go to the shop to grab some snacks. He had not slept well due to Robert's constant snoring and the non -stop kicks, a result of whatever he was dreaming about. In the end he had moved to the sofa bed. He left Robert a note just in case he woke up.

About an hour later, he arrived back to find Robert sitting out on the balcony drinking some juice.

He noticed that he was reading the information about surrogacy.

"I didn't expect to see you up and moving until midday. You were out of it last night."

"I know I’m sorry. I shouldn’t drink so much. I become such an idiot when I do or as you so eloquently put it … a muppet!"

"Robert, why are you reading that?" Aaron asked nervously.

"I don't know really. I’m a little intrigued by the idea, I must admit. How would it work? Have you read this?"

"I might have done but I just disregarded it."

"So what was your mum's idea?" Robert asked.

"Hmm…. It is strange talking about this but basically she offered to use her eggs so I would have

a genetic link to the baby and you would be the biological father. I couldn't get around my head around the fact that would be the father to my own brother. It just sounds too weird. Out of interest, why do you want to know? Are you interested in looking further into the idea?"

"Are you?" Robert asked without answering.

"I don't know. I’m not sure I would be cut out to be a dad. It is a little more responsibility than buying a dog."

"I think you would make a good dad. You are fantastic with Leo."

"Yes, but it is different having your own. You can't hand them back when you get fed up with the dirty nappies and endless night feeds. I could see how stressful it was for Paddy when Leo was first born."

"But we would have loads of support in the village." Robert was arguing in favour of a baby, puzzling Aaron even more.

"I know but how would it work with Chrissie and Lawrence when they are out for revenge. We cannot risk a baby being dragged into all of that." Aaron explained.

"There is no way I would allow anyone to endanger our child." Robert announced protectively. "Rob, why are you talking as though you have already decided we should go for it."  
"How do you feel? If you don't think we should discuss this matter any further I’ll never mention it again."

Aaron paused for a second. "There is no harm in discussing it, is there?"

Robert had the biggest smile on his face….

 

"It's really annoying that we have to arrive back in the village separately. I’m so glad we got to extend our holiday by a week. It’s been the best two weeks ever. Paddy was not too annoyed that we missed Leo's party." Aaron commented.

Aaron glanced over at Robert as the plane was about to descend into the airport. "It has been amazing and it has made me realise what life can be like when we finally come out as a couple. Don't ever change, Aaron."

"That's not likely. I think I’ll always be the grumpy mechanic who storms off at the slightest thing." he laughed.

"I like the fact I’m one of the few people to see the real you."

"You do get to see more of me than anyone, Robert." He joked making them both laugh. "Now, do you want me to see Rakesh?"

"I think we need to speak to Chas first as she holds the key to all of this. Who would have thought we would make such a life changing decision in two weeks."

"Well, Robert. It is pretty much all we have talked about. I think we need to accept that it may not go smoothly as we hope. It sounds like a logistical and legal nightmare. I have asked mum if she is free tonight for dinner. I was thinking we could try and get booked in for that Italian restaurant in Hotten."

"I’ll pop in on the way back to Emmerdale."

Aaron was the first to arrive back in the village. He was just glad that France had been having a mini heatwave otherwise he would have problems explaining his darkly tanned skin. He felt the healthiest he had been in years both physically and emotionally. Being with Robert was definitely the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Chas was over the moon to see him. She hugged him as he came in the pub. "Love, you look fab. France has obviously agreed with you. Come through the back. Diane, I’ll be ten minutes."

"Take as long as you want, pet." Diane replied smiling at Aaron.

"How was it then? Let's have all the gossip." Chas asked as she made them both a cup of tea.

"It was two of the best weeks of my life. Robert and me have really connected."

"I couldn't be happier." She commented.

"So are you ok for tonight?" he asked.

"Yes, but what is the special occasion?"

"Just because we missed you." Aaron made an excuse but he could see that it hadn't convinced his mum.

"You are hiding something, aren't you?"

"No… of course not! Why would you think that? Can we continue this conversation tonight? "

"This gets more interesting." Chas smiled. "I cannot wait for this one."

"Look it is about the baby." He relented as there was no point in going out if she was not willing to go ahead with the plan. "We have spent the past week and half talking it through and we would love to try for a baby if you still happy to go through with the surrogacy"

Chas screamed with excitement and hugged him tightly. "You have made my year, love."

Aaron grinned but then his expressions changed to a more serious one. "Don't get too excited. We have investigated further and the success rate is not that high plus there are legal issues to work out."

"I have read more in to the legal side of things and I know I’m going to have to stay single for the next year or so. But this means more to me than any man. After all, James finished my faith in men and after what happened with me, Cameron and Debbie, I don't think a break would do me any harm."

"It is a lot to ask." Aaron looked at her for any hint of doubts but he couldn’t see any.

The meal was a chance to put all their cards on the table and it was decided that they would take advice from Rakesh and his colleagues but first they would book an initial appointment at the Leeds Clinic….


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later Chas, Robert and Aaron pulled up at the clinic. They were greeted at Reception by Suzanne. She was the director of the clinic and she liked to meet all prospective clients.

Chas explained about their hopes for a baby.

"Well based on this information, we would be happy to help you. Obviously there would be some health tests involved for you and Mr Sudgen. At your age, our success rates tend to be about 16% per cycle which is much higher than the national average. It will involve the use of fertility drugs and we ask couples to try for about 3-6 cycles. I have drawn up an estimate of costs."

Suzanne handed the sheet over to Chas. "Don't worry about money. I’ll take care of that." Robert announced.

"So when can we start?" Chas asked.

"Well we can make appointments this coming week for health screening to ensure there are no obvious problems and no risks to any potential baby. We also ask that you all meet one of our counsellors to discuss the possible psychological stresses of IUI and the added factor of it being a surrogate pregnancy. Having a family member as the carrier does tend to make things easier. If all tests are clear and you decide to go ahead, you will be given your fertility drugs straightaway and we will take samples from Mr Sudgen. These will have to be screened and held for a month before they can be used. When the fertility drugs have worked as planned and the month is over, we can then bring you in for the procedure. So it could be as early as July for your procedure."

They drove back into Hotten where they had agreed to meet Rakesh and Anna, the specialist solicitor.

"So what can we help you with?" Rakesh asked curious as to why Chas was here too. Aaron he could understand but where did his mum fit in to the jigsaw puzzle.

"I'll just kick it off, should I?" Robert started. "Basically we have decided to try for a baby."

Anna and Rakesh looked at each other in confusion. "Can we just clarify what you mean?"

"I’m going to be a surrogate to Robert's baby but once it is born we want to name Aaron on the birth certificate. It will be mine and Robert's genetically but obviously Aaron will have a DNA link." Chas explained.

"Oh I see." Anna smiled. "I love surrogacy cases as they are different to the usual custody battles. It is easier too when everyone is related and seem to be in agreement."

Anna started explaining to Chas about the legal standing. "Once the baby is born, UK law states that you the surrogate is the child's legal mother. If you are married or in a civil partnership your partner will be your child's other parent. "

"I read that and I’m going to stay away from men." Chas nodded.

"You could still date but I would be cautious about moving someone in with you." Anna pointed out.

"So how would Aaron became the second legal parent?" Robert asked.

Anna continued. "The law states that if a child is born through a surrogate and it was carried out at a clinic and that the intended parents are in marriage, civil partnership or even living together as long as it is a proven stable relationship. The child has to be in your care when you apply and once the baby is six weeks old, the surrogate mother can freely consent to a parental order naming you both as parents."

"So will there be any problems that you can see?" Aaron asked.

"Not really unless Ms Dingle changes her mind or if the judge does not believe your relationship to be stable enough. I would advise some form of marriage or civil partnership before the baby is born to leave the judge in no doubt."

Aaron looked at Robert and made a face at him smiling all the time.

"Thank you for your time." Robert announced. "Would you represent us?"

"I would be happy to" Anna replied. "Just keep me updated with any issues or questions."

They left and headed back to Emmerdale with so much to discuss…

 

"Mum, put your feet up and I’ll get Marlon to make your favourite dish." Aaron was fussing over her. It has been a week since the initial appointment at the clinic and things were moving at breakneck speed. They had all been seen to see the counsellor who passed them as fit to go ahead with treatment.

" You can stop fussing! Anyway the good news is that I’m in tiptop shape for having a baby. I just hope the same can be said for Robert. He seemed rather nervous today, didn't he? It's not as though his part of the process is exactly difficult." She laughed.

"We just have to wait for his results now." He replied pacing up and down.

"He was telling me earlier that he has been checked recently as part of a medical so he should pass with flying colours." Chas tried to put her son's mind at ease. "You really want this to work, don't you?"

"More than anything. I cannot believe we are actually doing this but it feels right. Having a connection like this with Rob will only make our relationship stronger. We cannot thank you enough."

"You can pay me back when the baby is born by letting me babysit." She replied tearing up at how much her son had changed in recent months. 

Aaron and Robert headed into the clinic a few weeks later to see whether their attempt at being parents was going to fall at the final hurdle. Chas couldn’t make it as she was rostered on at the pub as Diane was away on holiday with Doug.

"You're clear to go ahead." Suzanne announced. "All of your result came back clear. We need to keep your sample frozen for two further weeks as per the law. I have made an appointment for the morning for Ms Dingle to come in and start her injections. Fingers crossed we should be looking at mid July for the procedure and then we are in the lap of fate."

On the way back to the village, Robert noticed how much Aaron had been smiling since they had been given the exciting news. "I love seeing you smile."

"I have never smiled much until I met you." He placed his hand on his boyfriend's knee.

Back in the village they went their separate ways as usual so not to arouse suspicions amongst the villagers. No one seemed to suspect anything although there were quite a few people knew about them. Chrissie was back in town for a few days but soon disappeared on a holiday with her sister and Lachlan. Robert and Aaron were happy when she was away as they did not have to watch every move they made.

Back to chapter 1…

About a month later, Aaron looked at his mum nervously as he went into the back room to find Chas pacing up and down. "I have it if you want to do one now."

"I’m sorry to send you to Hotten to get one. I don't want to send the Emmerdale rumour mill into overdrive."

He handed her the test. "How long does it take to do one?"

She headed upstairs. "I don't know until I have read the instructions. I have had to do one in over 20 years and I think they are a little more advanced than they were then."

Five minutes later she appeared from around the door.

"So come on, don't keep me in suspense."

She couldn’t speak, the shock evident on his face. She just nodded.

"What does that mean? Is it positive?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes." She croaked watching her son's face displaying one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen.

She went up to her and hugged her.

"Be careful. I’m delicate goods for the next nine months. You have to pamper me at every opportunity and be at my beck and call." She laughed.

"I’ll do whatever you want." He replied, still beaming. "I never expected it to happen this quickly. They said that it could take months." His expression suddenly turned to one of panic as he realised they would need to make plans.

"Mum, can you come over to ours for dinner tonight. Vic and Adam are going to the cinema so we will have the place to ourselves. We need to work out how we are going to handle this. We cannot let them find out the truth."

Chas punched him playfully on the shoulder. "No one is going to mess with a Dingle especially them."

"I honestly thought that five months would be long enough for them to get over it." Aaron explained. "I’m sorry that you have been dragged into this mess."

"Aaron, I love you and I’ll do anything to protect you. And before you say anything I know I can be a little overbearing when it comes to deciding what is right for you. But as you know I can hold my hands up and admit when I’m wrong."

"I love you too, mum. You have no idea what this means to us."

"I think I do and remember I have my own selfish motives in this one. Anyway have you told him it might be a possibility yet?"

"No, I want to tell him in person. He is on his way back from Nottingham. He says he will be back in a few hours. Come over at 5pm. I’ll cook something nice for us. I cannot wait to find out his reaction."

"I cannot believe how much you have changed in the last few months. I’m just so pleased that I didn't ruin your one chance of happiness. I have never seen you so happy and that makes everything worthwhile."

"I bet you never thought I would be able to cook a meal either." Aaron laughed as he hugged her again before leaving.

Chas arrived at the house at 5pm with a very expensive bottle of wine taken from the Woolpack

Cellars. "I have brought one of our vintage wines which I thought we could use for this special occasion. Has it sunk in yet?"

"No not yet!" Aaron replied as he wandered back through to the kitchen in his very cute 'Kiss the Cook' Apron. "Do you want a cup of tea or coffee?"

"A coffee would be great, decaf of course." She smiled.

A few minutes later the door opened. "Chas, how are you?" Robert wandered over to her and hugged her as he usually did. "Are you joining us for dinner?"

"Yes, if that's ok." Chas announced.

Robert smiled. "You know you are always welcome. That smells lovely." He walked over to Aaron in the kitchen and kissed him.

"How did your meeting go?" Aaron asked.

"It was ok. I think I could be signing a new deal in the next few weeks." He smiled.

"That's great. Have a seat. I’ll serve up dinner now."

Robert noticed the bottle of wine in the middle of the table. "That is a very expensive bottle of wine for a family meal. What's the occasion?" He asked Chas curiously, watching her pour two glasses.

Aaron joined them at the table and picked up a glass giving it Robert.

"Chas, are you not having any?" Robert asked. 

"I had better not in my condition." She smiled.

"What condition..?" But he did not need a reply as he realised what was happening. "You're not saying." His face was beginning to light up with anticipation."

"Yes, Robert. You’re going to be a dad.” She announced.

He hugged her over the table. "You have no idea what this means. Thank you so much." He was grinning from ear to ear. He leant over to Aaron hugging him too.

"All we need to do now is come up with a plan to keep the details secret until your psycho ex-family decide to get over their grudge."

Robert looked at her. "Even worse is the fact you are going to have to be ready for some intense questioning from the folks around here. They don't exactly take prisoners when it comes to getting the best gossip in the village. We need to get our stories straight."

"We will come up with something but let's eat before it gets cold." Aaron interrupted thinking about what they may be facing in the coming months. 

 

"You're 9 weeks today, aren't you?" Dr Bailey asked as Chas sat nervously in the chair at the GP Surgery.

"Yes I am." She replied. This was the first time she had seen the new GP in an official capacity although he had become a regular in the pub during the last 4 months.

She liked him a lot and he had become a popular member of the community. The one gripe she had was his relationship with Emma. She had dumped him a month earlier as the jealousy approach was not working on James. Even though it was almost five months since the divorce came through, her pursuit of James had not slowed.

The fact Emma worked at the practice as a nurse was worrying her even more. She had thought about going out of the area but found the red tape in doing so was too much hassle. She convinced herself that the confidentiality laws were stringent enough to protect her secret but she knew that Emma would have access to the medical records. She decided to explain her worry to Dr Bailey.

"So going by those dates you are due about 5th May?"

"Yes, I have already been scanned at the fertility clinic. They said the 6th but what is a day or two."

He smiled. "Are you ok? You seem nervous, Chas."

"No I’m fine."

"So you had IUI I believe from reading through the clinic notes. You conceived unbelievably quickly." He commented as he read further.

"I just need to take details about past medical history, life style questions and about the father."

"Is the father involved or was it a donor?"

She looked surprised. "I thought that would be in the notes."

He shook his head. "We only get basic details about the procedure and dates of treatment."

"Oh I see. Well the father is involved and I’ll be handing over full custody to him when the baby is born. I’m just acting as a surrogate."

"Ok… So you are having a baby for a couple."

"Yes, for the father of the baby and my son."

"Aaron is going to be a dad is he? So you're going to be a grandmother."

"Yes… it sounds weird doesn't it?"

He laughed. "Not really. This sounds like quite a straightforward surrogacy case. Some cases are a lot more complicated. Has the biological father got a name?"

"Before I tell you, can I just ask you something? With this being a small village I don’t want this information getting out."

"Of course and I can guarantee that no-one will have access except staff."

"That's what worries me. Emma hates me because I went out with James for a while and I’m worried she gets access to my records. The fall-out from others finding out the father could be far reaching and we are not ready to deal with it."

"Look if it makes you feel any happier, I’ll keep your file in my personal cabinet. You will be seeing the midwives based at Hotten General anyway as we don't have any onsite. No one else will have reason to access your records."

"That's great to hear. Robert Sugden is the father."

She could see the shock in his face but he did not let on. "Ok and I guess that is your son's partner."

"Yes he is but not many people know in the village so I would be grateful if it could stay that way."

"Of course, Chas." He smiled.

He took a full medical history then took bloods and blood pressure.

"Ok, everything seems great. You will need to go for a scan in three weeks and we will monitor you every 2 -3 weeks due to your age. Here are some brochures and here is a form to give to the receptionist to get your scan date sorted." He handed them to you.

"Thanks!" She smiled.

She walked out of the door and headed to the receptionist.

"So that will be 24th October for your scan. You just need to report to the Antenatal Dept at 10am." She announced. Chas smiled and took the appointment slip and turned around to see the most unwelcome site.

"Oh my god, are congratulations in order?" Emma announced in complete shock but in that annoying sweet voice she put on.

Chas just glared at her. "I don't really see that as any of your business." She said quietly so no one else would overhear.

"I was only asking Chas. There’s no need to be rude."

Chas didn’t reply. She just walked out of the surgery.

Aaron was waiting outside for her. "Mum, how did it go?" He asked.

"We may have problems!" She was worried. "Emma overheard the receptionist booking my first scan and as you know she has the biggest mouth in the world. The whole of the village will know by tonight. Where's Rob? I think we need to have a meeting."

"He is working from home today. Come around now."

 

"Surely it is more than her job is worth to just announce it." Robert suggested as they sat discussing the latest developments.

"I don't think that counts as she did not find out in an official capacity. She overheard it. Anyway Emma won't just blab it out. I lay ten to one that she’ll make a point to me about being pregnant but make sure it is loud enough for others to hear. We have been through all this before. She can be so annoying." Chas explained. "I think we may just have to beat her to it. You're coming to the pub tonight, aren't you? Kerry and Dan are having a get together to celebrate passing their business course so there will be a lot of people there."

Chas was right the pub was packed and Emma was sitting with Finn and James. Aaron was sat at the bar waiting as he usually did at the pub. He did sometimes sit with his Robert but not very often so not to arouse suspicions. They tended to head into Hotten if they wanted a couply night out.

Robert was sitting having a pint with Andy in the corner.

"She’s planning something. She keeps looking across at you when you are looking away. You can see she’s dying to let the cat out of the bag." Aaron whispered. "Make sure you create some waves, will you?"

Finn appeared. "What’s going on with your mum? Mum is going on Chas having to look after herself now and how being on her feet all day could be hard."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Mum's pregnant and your mum is being as subtle as usual about her intention to announce it to the whole pub tonight."

Finn grimaced. "I’m so sorry about this."

"Don't worry." Aaron smiled. "I was wondering if you fancy hitting town with me and Rob on Saturday night. The last one was a scream with you and that creepy guy you met. His dancing was hilarious."

"Ok, that would be great as long as you don't mind me tagging along."

"Of course not! You need a man. You cannot be doing with coming out with Emma all the time. She must be doing your head in." Aaron commented. He was glad that Finn had guessed a few weeks back as it was someone to talk to.

Finn returned to his parents and sat down. "What were you talking about?" Emma asked.

"Nothing much!" He replied curtly.

Chas noticed Val approaching the bar and knew this would be Emma's moment to make her move. She commented to Aaron. "3…2…..1, Right on cue." She smirked as she watched Emma get out of her chair.

"Can we have a glass of white wine and two pints please?" Emma asked.

Chas smiled and nodded.

Chas noticed her glancing across at Val making sure she was in ear shot. "How are you going to manage in a few month's time?"

"I’m sure I’ll cope." Chas replied. "I’m not ill." She said quietly making an effort to stop others hearing.

Emma raised her pitch. "So was it planned?" She asked trying to sound interested.

Chas smiled, grabbed a glass and tapped it hard with a spoon. "Can I have everyone's attention?"

She said loudly. "I have an announcement to make."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked across at Chas, all except Emma who was looking around puzzled.

"Right, Emma has just asked when my baby is due. I thought I would save the bother of gossip beginning once Emma has achieved her goal of ensuring everyone in the pub knows everything about my pregnancy by the end of the night." Chas continued in a calm voice.

"I’m about 9 weeks pregnant and if everything goes as planned I’ll give birth in early May. Obviously I would rather have waited a few more weeks before making my announcement but there was no hope of that happening." She looked at Emma who was hopping mad.

"I’m not together with the father but he is aware of the fact I’m pregnant. I’ll not be naming him as it was a one-time thing. I’m over the moon about this pregnancy and will be continuing it." Chas held up her glass.

Emma stormed off to the table and couldn't help but notice the look of confusion on her ex-husband's face. She took that as an obvious sign. James was going to be a father again….

The chatting soon died down and there had been a stream of people in the bar congratulating Chas on her happy news. Chas knew there would be questions from certain members of family.

"You kept that one quiet, Chas." Diane commented as they collected in the glasses after the pub closed up for the night.

Robert and Aaron were kissing in the corner after spending all of the evening apart. "You two do have a home to go to." Diane laughed but they didn’t let up, stuck in their own little world.

"Actually can I have a quick word? Have a seat." Chas pulled a chair out for her. "Hey, you two! Can you separate yourself for a few seconds and come over here."

Aaron sighed as he went in for one last kiss before they both got up and took a seat next to Chas. "Right, Diane! We have some news for you!"

Diane was puzzled. "What is it?"

"You are going to be a grandma again!" Robert beamed.

"I don't get it. I thought Chrissie's pregnancy was a false alarm."

"It was. Chas is having my baby." He held his hand up to stop Diane reacting before he could explain the full situation but it was too late.

"My god. Robert, can you not stick to one person? I must admit you are being very calm and understanding." Diane looked at Aaron who was sat back in the chair.

"Diane, please listen. This is not what you think." Chas interrupted.

"I’m acting as a surrogate for Aaron and Rob. We didn't… you know. It was all done at a local clinic. When the baby is six weeks old I’ll be signing him or her over to them. Although I’m going to be the interfering and annoying granny."

Diane took in the information and smiled. "That is unexpected but I think you two will make great parents. Let's open a bottle of champagne."

Vic appeared from the back room with Adam. "What's with the bottle of champers." Aaron patted the seat next to him. "Sit down and I’ll tell you".

The six of them plus Paddy and Rhona were now sworn to secrecy for the next 7 months. They had to protect the secret at all costs.

The next three weeks had been difficult deflecting questions from people in the village. Cain had given her a hard time in revenge for all of the digging Chas had done about the paternity of baby Moses. Debbie had used the 'aren't we best friends' approach to find out more information but she didn’t crack.

The hardest time had been the conversation she had with James. She could see he was upset about the pregnancy and he said he wondered what it would have been like if he had been the dad. Finn had been a useful spy explaining how Emma thought that James was the father .

Over the next few weeks, James became a fairly regular visitor at the pub. Chas didn’t mind as she still missed him although she was sworn off men for the next year. This just made Emma become more desperate to find out more information. This made Chas unsettled, so much so that she changed the baby scan date by a few days so Emma would not be at the hospital.

Chas couldn’t believe that Rob and Aaron's relationship could get any stronger but the pregnancy had made them even closer. She was very close to Robert now and couldn’t imagine anyone else with her son. She knew they would be able to weather most storms.

The day of the scan arrived and both Robert and Aaron were going to be there.

"Everything looks fine." The sonographer smiled at Chas. She looked up to notice both Robert and Aaron were reduced to tears at the sign of the little blob on the screen.

"You two softies. This baby is not going to stand a chance. It is going to be spoilt rotten." Chas made fun of them.

Aaron headed off to grab something from the shop. "We really appreciate this so much, Chas." Robert hugged her tightly.

"I know you both do. Just keep going the way you are going with Aaron. He is the happiest I have ever seen him."

A few days later, Robert was talking to Carly in the shop about how things were going when he noticed a familiar car pulling up.

It was Chrissie and Lawrence. They came in and immediately you could cut the atmosphere with a knife.

"What can I do for you both?" Carly smiled trying to lighten the mood.

Chrissie was not happy. "Don't let us stop you two. So much for you not seeing each other. I bet you started an affair before we split up."

Robert retaliated. "Yeah Carly and I did have an affair much like I did with your sister." He gave a smirk. "The idea of us being together is about as laughable as your fake pregnancy. I’m guessing it is fake because you would have put on a lot of weight by now. So Chrissie what did happen to the mystery baby?"

"I lost it." Chrissie tried to act upset.

"No you didn't. Carly overheard you in the Woolpack telling Rebecca about your ploy to get me back."

Chrissie glared at her and walked out without saying another word. Lawrence followed her sheepishly.

"That put her in her place." Carly laughed. "How are things anyway?"

"Fine!" He smiled back.

 

Chas was enjoying her pregnancy this time around. The last few weeks had flown by. The Emma situation was beginning to worry her more though especially since she had been quiet for so long. Her 20 week scan was only a few weeks away and there had been a disagreement brewing between Aaron and Robert.

"Does Rob still not want to know the sex?" she asked Aaron in the back room one morning.

"No he doesn't. I told him that if he didn't ask, you would and then tell me. He’s not a happy puppy."

"Well I’m carrying the baby and I want to know." Chas put her point across. "He will break eventually."

The day of the scan came and they were all sat crowded around the scanner machine. Robert was staring intently at the screen watching the little baby waving its arms in the air. "God, that is so amazing. He/She is active."

"Tell me about it!" Chas replied sarcastically. "They are going to be a top level footballer going by the kicks I get during the night."

"Takes after their dad obvs." Aaron laughed giving Robert a fun glare.

"Ok, do you want to know the sex?" The sonographer asked.

"Yes." Rob piped up before anyone could say a word.

The woman looked at Chas. "Is that ok with you, Ms Dingle?"

"Yes definitely." She replied looking in complete shock at Robert.

"Ok, I’m pretty sure it is a little girl."

Robert grinned at Aaron.

They couldn’t stop talking about the scan on the way home as Robert dropped Aaron off at the scrapyard. Rob drove Chas into town and pulled up outside the pub. As Chas got out she handed Robert a copy of the scan picture.

Little did they know that Emma was waiting to see if James was with Chas. She got the shock of her life when she noticed Chas's exchange with Robert. Could he be the mysterious father, she wondered to herself?


	9. Chapter 9

"So the one word you would use to describe Robert is a womaniser?" Emma asked as she leant back in her chair at the B&B drinking her wine as she added ammunition to her masterplan to blow apart any chance of James and Chas getting back together. She had wanted revenge since Chas made her look like an idiot months ago.

Val smiled. "I think you could say that’s an understatement. I’m surprised he’s not shacked up with anyone else since his marriage disintegrated. I heard Carly was a possibility but that seemed to just fizzle out."

Emma decided it was time to go for the indirect approach this time rather than confront Chas about it. Gossip in Emmerdale had a tendency to snowball very quickly in Emmerdale and Val was the most effective spreader.

"Well I have heard he has been seeing someone."

Val's eyes lit up. "Who?"

"Now that would be telling."

"It will be some pretty young dolly bird is it? I never saw him and Chrissie lasting anyway as she’s quite a bit older than him."

"No actually, he’s stuck with the older woman and not only that she’s pregnant."

Val couldn’t believe what she was hearing. "You're not suggesting that he’s the father of Chas's baby, are you?"

"He is. I saw her getting out his car last week and she handed him what looked like a scan photo. I know she went for a scan that morning as she had mentioned it to James in the pub the night before."

"Oh my god. Thinking about it I have noticed that they have been close over the past six months or so. I thought it was maybe because he was living with Aaron but you could have something."

"You need to keep this quiet."

"Of course, discretion is my middle name." Val replied.

Emma waited for Val to get the gossip spreading but it was taking her forever. Luckily on the following Friday night, it was Adam and Vic’s engagement party. She knew a few drinks would make Val start to gossip. Emma took a seat in the corner with James and Finn and waited for the fireworks to erupt. Robert and Aaron were sat at the big table in the centre of the room with Adam, Vic, Andy, Diane and Chas was at the bar serving.

Val joined them at Emma's table as Eric was helping Carly and Bob with some stock taking at the shop. They watched as Robert headed over to the bar to grab more drinks and played right into Emma's hands. He leant over and whispered something in Chas's ear which made her giggle.

Robert was struggling to tell Chas what he wanted as the music was so loud so he whispered in her ear. He pulled back and then noticed a serious look pass over her face. "We could have some problems." She signalled with her eyes for him to look over.  
It was Lawrence, Rebecca and Chrissie and they were heading towards the bar.

Lawrence took his wallet out. "Hi, can we have 2 glasses of white wine and a pint of lager please Chas"

Val was tipsy and didn’t realise her voice was so loud. "Now I see it. I’m surprised he would go for her."

James shot a look at Val. "I think you should slow down, Val." 

"I’m fine. I'm just saying I never saw Chas and Robert as a couple."

James was confused. "What do you mean? Chas is single."

"Well she didn't get pregnant by herself, did she?" Val giggled.

Finn sat forward. "I think you’ve had enough to drink, Val. Should I take you home?"

Val got up. "No, I’m just going to put us all out of our misery." She headed to the bar forming a barrier between Lawrence and Robert who were being very cool with each other.

"Chas, can you answer a question? Is Robert the baby daddy?" Val announced loudly so everyone in the pub heard.

Chas went ashen white. "No, don't be silly."

But the looks at Adam and Victoria's table said it all. Aaron suddenly looked on edge and shot a look across at Robert and his mum at the bar. Diane got up and ushered Chas through to the back room closely followed by Robert.

"Vic, can you watch the bar?" Diane asked.

A few seconds later, Aaron went through the back with a look of horror on his face.

"Val, what have you done?" Finn guided her towards the door.

Andy sat at the table in puzzlement. He went up to the bar. "Vic, what the hell is going on?" He asked quietly so not to create any more gossip. "Is it true?"

"Yes it is." Vic didn’t know what to say to her brother as he had been kept in the dark for months. Robert had been insistent that he would tell Andy when the time was right as he felt Andy would be upset knowing Katie had been right about the affair all along.

The four of them were gathered in the back room. "We need to do some damage limitation." Diane suggested. "I have to be honest I think telling the truth is going to be the only way out of this one."

"So you think we should tell them everything."

"No." Diane shook her head. "Let's just tell them that Robert is the dad and leave it at that."

Chas looked at her. "But that means everyone is going to assume that me and Rob…. You know."

Robert was horrified. "As much as I hate to say it I think this is the only way forward. But we tell them it was a drunken one off thing."

Chas smirked. "Being with me is not that much of a horrible thought is it?"

"No, but you are almost my mother in law and I’m sorry but you are no Aaron." he smiled at his boyfriend.

"Ok, let's go out there!" Chas got up, just as Vic knocked on the door.

"We may have a problem. Andy is asking loads of questions and I’m not sure how to handle them."

Aaron looked at Robert. "What do you want to do?"

"Should we?" Robert replied almost like he was reading his mind.

"We will get questions about Katie but everyone else who knows about us has accepted us."

"Vic, can you send him through?"

Andy came through to the back room to find Robert sitting at the table with Aaron on the sofa.

"Ok Rob, are you going to fill me in? It seems that everyone else is in on this except me."

"Sit down." Rob smiled at him.

"So are you the father?"

He nodded.

"Ok, I see. I never saw you and Chas being together but never mind. Are you happy about it?" Rob could see Andy shooting a look at Aaron, no doubt wondering why he was here.

"Yes I’m happy. The baby was planned." Robert commented. "Planned? So you and Chas are in a serious relationship, are you?"  
"No we're not. We have never been in relationship. She is carrying my child for me as a surrogate. It was all done through a clinic."

"So you’re bringing up the child alone. I didn't know you were planning on becoming a father." 

"Andy, I’m bringing up this baby with Aaron." He just came out and said it. 

Andy's face showed his surprise. "Aaron? I don't get it."

"Aaron and I are a couple."

"You mean a couple….like a proper couple." Andy was stuttering in shock.

"Yes, a proper couple. I’m bisexual and I fell for him."

"Oh I see."

"How long have you been together? Is that why you and Chrissie broke up?" Andy announced.

"Yes, although Chrissie and Lawrence do not know about this and are not to find out. We've been together coming up a year on and off." Robert replied.

He could see the immediate reaction on Andy's face. "She was right. Katie knew, didn't she….."

 

Aaron and Robert had rehearsed with scenario over and over as they knew Andy would be asking questions when he found out about their affair.

“Yes, she was right. But she didn’t know it was with me.” Aaron replied.

There were tears appearing in Andy’s eyes. “You let me accuse her of being a liar when she was right all along.”

“Andy, you need to understand that no one outs themselves during an affair, well not deliberately. No-one could have anticipated what would happen at Wiley’s. It was accident regardless of whether Aaron and I were seeing each other or not.” Robert explained trying to minimise the lies.

“I can’t deal with this.” Andy stormed out of the side door, closely followed by Victoria who had overheard some of the conversation.

“Shall I go after him?” Robert asked.

“No, Vic will talk to him and he needs time to sort his head out.” Aaron commented as he hugged Robert.

Katie’s death still haunted them both but they had become experts at putting it to the back of their minds as that is the only way they knew how to deal with it.

Robert kissed Aaron gently. “Do you think we should put in an appearance? No doubt there will be lots of questions and we cannot let your mum deal with them on her own.”

Aaron headed out first and took his usual seat at the bar. Chas was busy fielding questions from James.

“So why didn’t you tell me?” He asked her.

“Because frankly it is no-one’s business except mine and the father’s.” Chas replied in a matter of fact tone.

Robert appeared to some hushed whispers amongst the regulars sitting in the pub. He took a seat next to Aaron and asked Diane for a pint. He could feel that all eyes were on him. Luckily Val had left the pub as had Emma.

Finn approached them both at the bar. “Val has gone home with my mum, so there shouldn’t be any more bother.”

Aaron smiled. “Finn, it had to come out sometime. We do appreciate your support. We will be announcing everything next summer once we have the legal paperwork sorted out. Until then it is top secret.” Aaron explained. “Where did Chrissie go?”

“She headed out with her dad. She wasn’t impressed… in fact I would say foaming is a good way to describe her mood.” Finn replied.

 

It became apparent a week later that Chrissie was anything but impressed.

Robert and Aaron were cuddled up on the sofa having a lazy morning as Robert had been away for the past few days. They suddenly were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

“I’ll get it!” Robert stated, as he looked at Aaron who got up and wandered through to the kitchen.

“Lawrence, what can I do for you?” He asked with a slight smile.

“I need to have a quick word.” He stepped in.

“Hi, do you want a coffee?” Aaron came through.

“Sit down.” Robert pointed for him to have a seat on the sofa which he did.

“I have come with a message from Chrissie. She wants to have a meeting with you and your solicitor so she can file for divorce in six weeks’ time when the one year deadline is up. She wants to move on with her life as you clearly have.”

“Ok, let me know when and where.” Robert was surprised by her quick moves.

“How about Friday at midday? She wants it out of the way so she can have a nice family Christmas without it hanging over head. No doubt you will want the earth when it comes to money and assets so it could be a slow divorce process.”

“Can you excuse me for a few minutes?” He went through to the kitchen leaving Aaron and Lawrence alone.

“I must say this is a bit of a climb down for Robert going from Home Farm to this. I mean there’s nothing wrong with it but it is on the small side.” He tried to make conversation with Aaron but had only succeeded in putting his back up.

“It’s okay for him in the short term. He’s changed a lot since he moved out of the Manor. He seems to have settled with his life back amongst his family.”

“They weren’t his family. He spent years trying to escape them.” Lawrence fired back when suddenly Robert appeared in the room.

“My solicitor is available for Friday so whereabouts?”

“We have a divorce lawyer driving up from London so would Home Farm be acceptable to you or would you prefer it to be on neutral territory.”

“Home Farm is fine by me.”

“If it is alright with you, I’m going to be there too. You can bring someone if you would like.”

“That’s fine. I’ll think about bringing someone. See you at 10am.”

Friday morning was soon upon them and although he would’ve loved Aaron to come with him, it was decided that it was not the best move in case suspicions were aroused, so he took Diane.

The atmosphere was very business-like as Lawrence showed Anna, Robert and Diane into the dining room.

“This is Mr Walters, he works for one of the top London law firms and he will be representing our interests.”

Robert introduced Anna and Diane to Mr Walters.

Chrissie was distracted at the other side of the table. “Can we just get on with this?” She snapped impatiently.

Mr Walters took over the meeting and started discussions with Anna. “Ok, would you like to start? We might as well know what your expectations of the divorce settlement are so we have a starting point for negotiations.”

“Since you are filing I think it would be more appropriate for your party to start.” Anna pushed.

“Right fine. We would like to end this marriage as soon as possible as there is definitely no hope of reconciliation. We propose both filing on grounds of unreasonable behaviour and ideally pleading no contest from either party. That way we can get on to thrashing out a financial settlement.”

Chrissie piped up. “I don’t think that is fair. Can we not go for adultery on Robert’s part? He has had an affair and got another woman pregnant.”

“Ms White, with all respect, you were legally separated before Ms Dingle became pregnant so there are no grounds. What Mr Sugden does with his private life is not of your concern any more, nor does it have any bearing on this case.”

Mr Walters nodded to Chrissie to indicate that was the case. 

Robert interrupted. “Can we go first with the settlement request?”

Lawrence glared at him. “I cannot wait to see this. Going for the jugular and then some more, I take it.”

Anna passed over the proposal to Mr Walters who looked at it with some surprise before handing it to Lawrence.

Lawrence’s expression changed. “This is a joke right.”

“No, it’s no joke.” Robert smiled. “I want two years’ salary totaling 150K. I think that is reasonable when you consider I won the company a 400k contract just before our separation. I don’t want any assets. I just want to be able to walk away from this marriage.”

Chrissie looked in complete shock. “What are you up to, Robert?”

“All I want is a quiet life in the village with my family.” He replied.

“Your family? I guess you are going to shack up with Chas now are you? You have really lowered yourself with that one.”

“Ms White, I it seems very reasonable, but of course we will discuss it and get back to you with a final offer.” Mr Walters announced trying to dampen down the rising tension.

“I think we are done here!” Chrissie stormed out of the room in anger…

 

Meanwhile at lunchtime Chas was at the bar when James approached her. "Chas, can we talk? I can see how much Emma upset you the other night and I wanted you to know that I'm not on her side. In fact I've told her that I don't want anything to do with her."

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. It's all out in the open now." She smiled.

"Will you come out for lunch with me tomorrow? There is a lovely new French restaurant in Robbesfield." James asked her only to see the shocked look on her face.

"You don't have to ask me out because you feel guilty."

"I still have feelings for you, Chas." He announced. "Losing you was the biggest mistake of my life."

Chas felt her heart skip a beat at his admission. Whatever he had done to her, she couldn't switch her feelings off. He was the calm in the storm, the storm being Cameron and the first man she had opened up to since the siege.

"Ok, but just as friends." She explained.

"Thank you! As friends!" He nodded in agreement.

Chas decided to keep it a secret from Aaron and Robert as they may worry that she was getting dragged back into a volatile relationship, but it was only as friends anyway.

James was being very attentive to her opening doors and pulling out chairs. She had always loved that about him. He was an old fashioned kind of guy.

After about 20 minutes of discussing the weather, it became obvious that James was unsettled.

"James, I was with you long enough to know when there's an elephant in the room. The baby is unsettling you isn't it."

"Of course not and as you've pointed out, it's not any of my business. I guess I just wouldn't have put you and Robert Sugden together as a couple."

"We're not a couple. It was a one-time thing." She replied.

"But aren't you worried about the White's? From what I hear Chrissie is not too impressed and it won't be long before she goes for revenge."

"I don't think she has any right. Rob and she were over long before I became pregnant. Anyway there's not chance of us ever becoming an official couple."

"But you two seem so close?" He added.

"But isn't that a good thing? I'm going to be having his child in four or so months. He is going to be playing a very active part in her life so why wouldn't we be close?"

"I suppose so and I have no right to pass comment."

After the baby stuff was out of the way, Chas and James both started to remember why they had been together.

They soon finished their meal and headed back to the car. "I really enjoyed myself. Thank you!" Chas kissed him on the cheek before she climbed into his car.

"So did I!" James commented before kissing her back but more deeply.

Chas pulled back realising this was a bad idea. "I don't think we should go there again. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea."

He looked disappointed. "You didn't."

 

Aaron was sitting in the pub having his tea that night as Rob was having a business dinner. "Mum, come over and tell me what is up?" He had noticed the distant look on her face and she had been cleaning the bar for the past thirty minutes, a sure sign that she had something on her mind.

She smiled. "I've just had a weird day."

"I'm worried about you!"

"Don't get worried but I went out with James."

Aaron took a deep breath. "Is that all? I thought something must be up with you or the baby."

"So you're not mad." She asked.

"No, this pregnancy does not stop you having a life. I mean you aren't planning on marrying him or anything are you?"

"No of course not."

"Do you want to see him again?"

"Yes, I would love to but I’m worried that he finds out about the baby and expects to move back in."

"Last time I checked, you were in charge of who lives here with you so just tell him no. I don't see any harm in you seeing each other. I know he is a muppet but you cannot choose who you fall for as Paddy kept telling me."

"You've grown up so much in the past few months. I’m proud of you."

"Well I'm going to be a dad soon so I had to get my backside into gear."

She hugged him before heading back to the bar to serve Carly.

Suddenly Chrissie came in and took a seat in the corner in the booth next to Aaron, closely followed by her dad and Rebecca.

"Oh great!" Chas announced under her breath.

"No dad, I'll get these. I'm not going to let her win." Aaron overheard her.

She got up and headed towards the bar. "Two wines and a beer."

"Where is the please?" Chas was taken aback by her abruptness.

"Please…" Chrissie replied in a sarcastic tone.

Aaron could hear Chrissie slagging his mum off for the next hour.

Unexpectedly, Robert bounded into the pub and headed to the bar. "What are you doing here?" Chas asked in surprise.

He whispered to her. "I couldn't stay away."

Chas glared at him, making it obvious that Chrissie was standing behind him. "I thought you two were a fling but obviously not. Robert, you have funny taste in women."

He smirked. "Well I was with you so what does that say?" Aaron just cringed when he heard that comment. He had told Rob so many times that his snarky comments and need to get the last word in would get him into trouble one day. And going by the look on Chrissie's face, it could be soon.

She fumed off and motioned for her father and sister at the table at the other end of the pub furthest away from Robert.

He grabbed a pint and went to sit opposite Aaron. "Rob, you need to watch yourself, winding her up is not the answer."

"I don't mean to but she winds me up no end. She constantly walks around as though everyone should be kissing her feet." He explained.

Aaron laughed. "That reminds me of someone else I used to know… went by the name of Robert Sugden."

He kicked him playfully under the table. "I'll make you pay for that when we get home."

"Watch the flirting." Aaron warned nervously. "She’ll pick up on it."

"No she won't. She thinks me and Chas are still getting it on."

Aaron made a little retching noise at that comment. "Look, don't go there! It doesn't even bear thinking about."

"So how was your meeting?" he asked.

"Boring! I wish I didn't have to go to so many."

"By the way I never asked what do you want to do for New Year? It is less than a week away and we still have nothing planned."

"Well I never thought you would ask. I was going to surprise you but I know you hate surprises so I might as well tell you. I've a cabin booked in the Lake District. It is quite secluded but it also has a bar and restaurant on site. I thought we could spend some time away from the village so we can be openly together. I get so fed up of hiding our feelings." Robert explained.

"You're quite the romantic aren't you?" Aaron blushed realising he needed to rein his flirting before Chrissie worked out what was going on.

"Look I'll head home and you have a quick drink at the bar with your mum. I'll warm up the bed for us. Don't be too far behind." Robert smiled before heading over the bar to kiss Chas on the cheek.

Aaron just shook his head in disbelief.

Chrissie glared across at the bar, an idea forming in her head…

 

It was five minutes away from midnight and Aaron looked across at Robert who had been edgy all night. This change of mood had come on all of a sudden, in fact the previous two days had been bliss. Robert had made such a good call when arranging them time away from the village.

Aaron looked at him in puzzlement when Robert got up yet again and headed to the kitchen. "Rob, tell me what's wrong? You've been acting weird all night and I'm started to freak out. You look as though you need to tell me something important but cannot do it."

"There's nothing wrong!" he snapped back without meaning to.

"Well there obviously is? Are you worried about something? Are you seeing someone else and you don't know how to tell me?" Aaron's voice was breaking slightly.

The last comment really hit Robert hard. "Do you really think I would cheat on you? You are my world, Aaron. Surely you have worked that out by now." He glanced at this watch.

"I do trust you but your mood is unsettling me." he replied.

"Come out on the terrace! There are fireworks at midnight." Robert grabbed his hand, smiled and him whilst dragging him out the door of the cabin. Although it was secluded, they had a lovely view over the water.

He looked at his watch again.

"It is 11.58pm if you are wondering." Aaron suggested in a slightly annoyed tone.

Robert didn't speak, he just looked at Aaron with that loving stare which still had the ability to give Aaron butterflies. It was as though they were only two of the whole world.

Suddenly he sunk to his knees and pulled a box out of his pocket. Aaron didn’t register what was happening until the box appeared.

"Aaron Livesy, will you marry me?" Robert announced without hesitation.

Aaron looked like he had been punched and winded. He was speechless with his mouth wide open in shock. "You're kidding me!"

Robert looked nervous. "Not the response I was expecting."

Aaron held his gaze. "Of course I'll marry you."

Robert opened the box to reveal a watch. "I didn't think you would appreciate a ring so I thought a watch would be the next best thing." He took it out the box and motioned for Aaron's arm.

Aaron looked at the inscriptions. He recognized it as Robert's handwriting. It read. "My soulmate – 04.12.14."

Tears appeared in his eyes. "You are a soppy muppet making me cry like this."

Robert hugged him and kissed him.

They were soon walking back in the cabin towards the bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning whilst sat over breakfast, Aaron was acting all coy. "So when did you decide to propose."

Robert smiled. "I have been planning it for a few weeks and it is not just because of the baby. I would have done it sooner or later. I was also speaking to Jai the other day about buying Tenant's Cottage. We need our own space."

"I think it'd be amazing to move in on our own but it's going to be difficult to come up with a reason for living with you. I cannot wait until she’s born and then we can tell everyone." Aaron smiled. "I have some savings and would like to put some money towards the house."

"Aaron, you can if you like but I would be ok about getting joint accounts when we get married. I never had joint accounts with Chrissie as I didn't like giving up my independence and wanted to be able to buy my own things with my money. Aaron, as far as I'm concerned what I own is yours. I’m marrying you for keeps, not for a few years." Robert leant over the table and kissed him.

"So when you do you want to set a date?" Aaron asked.

"I would like to get hitched asap but divorce proceedings are unpredictable. Anna thinks I could have final divorce papers as early as end of March especially if Chrissie agrees. She suggested that I push for zero settlement from the divorce on the understanding I get 150k for leaving my job. She will also ask that Chrissie covers all costs."

"But we cannot book yet obviously?"

"No, not yet. Since neither of us are religious I was thinking registry office followed by a meal out of the village. What do you think?" Robert commented.

"Sounds ideal to me. The simpler the better." He smiled back.

They spent the next few days discussing the finer points of their planned wedding before heading back to the village.

After Aaron walked into the pub. It took Chas less than 20 seconds to clock Aaron's new watch. "Did Rob buy you that? It's lovely."

"Yes he did. Is Diane around? I know it's only lunchtime but I was wondering if you could spare five minutes to have a quick word."

"Marlon, can you cover the bar for five minutes?" Chas shouted through the back. "Diane is in the back room having some lunch."

Just as they were heading through, Robert arrived through the side door.

Chas eyed them both suspiciously. "What's going on?"

"Diane, could we disturb you for two minutes, there's something we need to tell you."

Diane nodded. "Of course, pet. Come on through!"

"We just wanted to tell you that we’re engaged. Rob proposed on New Years Eve and we plan to marry as soon as the divorce is finalised. " Aaron announced.

Diane smiled. "That's wonderful news!"

Chas came up and hugged them both. "I couldn't be happier. Is it safe to buy a hat yet?”  
he said as she kissed Aaron on the cheek making him blush.

Later that afternoon, Aaron was pulling a shift at the garage when Chrissie pulled up in her Range Rover. "Hi Aaron. Debbie said I would catch you here. My brakes aren't feeling right. Could you have a look at them."

Aaron nodded, feeling a little uncomfortable by her arrival. "No problem. I'll have a look now. Have you got the keys?"

She passed them to her. "I thought you'd be at the scrapyard. Are you working here full time now?"

"No, just doing a favour for Debs."

"You'll probably need extra money now you've moved out of the pub. I hope Robert isn’t causing you too much bother. No doubt he'll be moving in the pub now. It must be strange to have him as a prospective stepdad."

Aaron was puzzled why she was asking so many questions but something told him to dig further. "I don't know what you've heard but my mum isn’t with Robert."

"Well he seemed pretty fond of her last week from where I was sitting."

"I think they're just close with the baby and stuff." What Aaron did next was a risk but he had a feeling it was the right thing to do.

"I hope they aren't getting together." Aaron announced. "I don't want my mum hurt again."

"Well I can guarantee he'll hurt her or whoever he's with in the future. He cannot be trusted." Chrissie opened up.

"I'll have to keep an eye on him although that could be difficult as I heard he's moving out. He has bought Tenant's Cottage."

Chrissie seemed surprised. "With my money no doubt."

"I don't know about that. He’s looking for a housemate so he can’t that well off. I mean he even asked if I wanted to move in with him so he must be desperate." Aaron suggested knowing it was a longshot.

"Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea as I'm serious that you need to keep an eye on him. Look I've got to head off but if you ever need any advice on how to handle my soon-to-be ex-husband, give me a call. I don't want your mum to suffer like I did."

"Thanks for the advice. I really appreciate it."

Aaron waited for Dan to come back off his lunch and headed home.

"Right, don't kill me!" he qualified what he was about to say.

"Sounds worrying." Robert replied.

"Chrissie came to the garage to see me to do some digging for info on you. She thinks you're with my mum and she tried to warn me that you could hurt her. Anyway I told her you had bought a house and she now thinks I should move in with you to keep an eye on you." He explained waiting for the angry reaction.

"You're a genius, Aaron. This is the perfect way to keep Chrissie off our backs. We can feed her false information until the baby is born. And to top it off you get to move in without her suspecting anything." Robert kissed him. "I love you!"

Aaron kissed him back in surprise. "Well I never expected that reaction. Since we are here do you want to…"

Rob grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs…

A few weeks later, the house sale went through and Robert was all packed up ready to move.

"Are we having a housewarming party?" Aaron hugged him as soon as they closed the door on their new home.

"I think we need to go furniture shopping first. We can't invite people if we've got nowhere for them to sit."

"Are you going to invite Andy?" Aaron asked. "I think you are going to have to make the first move. Diane said he seems to have calmed down a little."

"I don't know. I think I might leave it a bit longer."

"Chrissie came to see me just before saying how pleased she was that I'd decided to move in. She is very keen to know what’s going on with you." Aaron suggested.

"Well she'll have to wait. Look I have a meeting at lunchtime. Can you meet me at IKEA at 3pm and we will get some stuff ordered. We need a bed at least." He smiled.

"Ok." Aaron kissed him before heading back to the garage.

The house soon looked more like a home as furniture started to arrive including the all-important bed although they were careful to make sure Aaron had his own room. Aaron put the word around about a party and soon most of the village were coming.

Chas had been spending quite a bit of time with James but was constantly reassuring Aaron and Robert that it was not serious. Robert took her to one side the week before and told her she was free to do what she wanted. Aaron was just pleased to see his mum so happy. Emma was a different matter though as she made constant remarks to Finn about how James and Chas were a mistake. Things got worse when Emma and Chrissie got talking one day in the coffee shop and the rumours started again that Robert was seeing Chas in secret.

James and Chas arrived with a crate of beer. "Hi, where shall I put this?" He asked Aaron.

"Robert's in the kitchen. Just give it to him." Aaron smiled.

"Ok…!" James headed through to see Robert pouring out some drinks. "Aaron told me to give this to you"

"Thank you!" Robert grinned as he took the crate off him. "Where is Chas?" He asked but instantly regretted it as he noticed James stiffen up and give him a look.

"She's just popped back to get some wine." He replied. "Why are you so concerned about her?"

Robert looked at him. "Look James! I can see you don't trust me and just so you know I've no interest in Chas. She's smitten with you."

"But you're having a baby together?"

"Yes we are, but that will still not change the fact there are no romantic feelings between Chas and me. I do care for her and I can see you are making her happy and that's all that matters."

James could see he was being genuine. Robert put his hand out. "Can we move on?"

James shook his hand and smiled. "I'm sorry mate but I don't want to mess things up with Chas again and having Emma on my case isn’t a good thing."

"Well she seems to have joined forces with Chrissie so maybe we should work together." Robert laughed.

"Good idea. We're taking things one day at a time." James continued. "Although if I'm still around in a few months I hope you wouldn't mind if I supported her with the baby."

James could see the instant change in Robert's demeanour at that suggestion. "Well we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." He announced, not knowing what else to say.

Aaron walked in and noticed the atmosphere. "Robert, this is your party! Why don't you get out and mingle. I'll crack open some beers. James, mum is looking for you."

James headed out.

"What's happened?"

"I convinced James that nothing was going on between me and your mum but then he said he wanted to be involved with the baby and I just froze."

"Don't worry about it. Just go through and run your party. We can spend some quality time together later." Aaron smiled knowingly at him.

The party was soon in full swing and Kerry was being the centre of attention with her usual quips and odd behaviour. Robert looked around at everyone laughing and having a fun time. What he loved to see most was Aaron laughing and smiling. It was moments like this that made him realise how false life at Home Farm had been. Everything was so clinical and the laughter was often few and far between. He had never felt as much as home as he did now. The only thing missing was Andy. He decided the next few weeks would be spent trying to mend bridges with his brother.

It was about 1am before everyone started to head off. Some were completely gone and staggered out of the door. Kerry had to be carried home by Dan as she was quite literally unable to walk.

Soon only Chas and James were left, cuddled up in the corner of the room when Aaron headed into the kitchen with some empty glasses. Robert and he had also drank too much and they were both struggling to keep their hands off each other.

Without thinking Aaron pushed Robert against the kitchen bench and kissed him hard leaving him in no doubt about what was in store from him as soon as the house was cleared. Robert's hands started to wander down Aaron's back.

Suddenly they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. "What the hell…"

Robert and Aaron pulled apart immediately and saw James standing there with his mouth wide open. "Look I'll leave you two alone."

Chas realised what had happened and bolted through to the kitchen, grabbed James hand. "Can you come through and have a seat. We'll explain."

James did as she asked and took a seat next to her on the sofa whilst Aaron and Robert sat opposite with guilty looks on their faces.

"Did you know about this?" James asked Chas. "Looks like Robert is keeping it in the family."

Chas looked across for permission to talk. The boys looked at each other and nodded for her to go ahead.

"James, they’ve been together for over a year. I’m carrying this baby for them. I’m being a surrogate. Nothing has ever happened between Robert and me. It was all done through a clinic. Once the baby is six weeks old I’ll be signing over full parental rights to them. I'm going to be a very hands-on nana though." Chas explained to James who listened in disbelief.

"Actually that makes sense now I've heard it all." James nodded slowly.

"Walk me home and you can ask me any questions you may have. We'll talk tomorrow." She announced to Aaron and Robert as they walked out of the door.

"I hope this won't get out any further otherwise the whole village will know in no time." Robert was worried.

"I know he can be a prat at times but James can be trusted. Mum will make his life hell if he spreads any gossip and as you know she’s not one to be messed with."

Robert smiled. "True! I’m just glad I’m on the right side of her nowadays." "Look let's leave the tidying up till morning. I'm shattered!" 

Aaron yawned. "Not too shattered, I hope." Robert smiled back as they headed upstairs.

“Are you ok?” Aaron asked Robert. “You’ve been tossing and turning all night.”

“No, not really. I kept having flashbacks about you know what. I always wonder what would’ve happened if I’d treated you better and never went through with the wedding. Katie would still be alive. I’ve all but lost touch with Andy. He won’t return any of my calls and refuses to see me.”

Aaron rubbed his arm. “But you can’t change what happened. You need to concentrate on filing for your divorce today and we can get married sooner. Then we’re going to be dads.”

“I love you, Aaron.” Robert kissed him on the end of his nose as he got up.

 

He pulled himself together before heading to meet up Rakesh and Anna. The three of them drove up to Home Farm for the final meeting before the papers were filed at court.

Mr Walter, Chrissie and Lawrence were waiting for them.

“Ok, let’s get started. The sooner we get filed, the sooner I can get away from you.” Chrissie said as she glared at Robert.

“Fine by me.” Robert replied making it clear that there was no love lost between them.

“Oh, so we agree to keep this as simple as possible?” Anna asked.

Mr Walters nodded. “Yes, we’ll file the divorce petition and hopefully the Decree Nisi will be pronounced in the next two weeks. Then we’ll file for Decree Absolute as soon as the six weeks are over. Hopefully we can be done and dusted inside of 8 weeks.”

“That sounds fine!” Anna announced. “And Mr Kotecha is going to go through the employment situation.”

Rakesh handed everyone a piece of paper. “This is our proposal for two years pay for Mr Sugden to leave the marriage and give up his employment at Home Farm Estates, plus all costs payable by you for both the divorce and the employment legal work.”

“Why are you being so damn reasonable? You’re up to something.” Chrissie accused Robert.

“Chrissie, I just want out of this sham of a marriage with the minimum of fuss. I can make my own way in life without relying on money from you.”

Mr Walters interrupted the spat. “Mr Kotecha, can you give us a few days to look over this and we will get back to you. It looks fine to me but I’d like to get a member of our employment team to go over it.”

“That’s fine.” Rakesh smiled. “Ok does anyone have any questions?”

Everyone shook their head. As the solicitors wandered out of the room, Chrissie pulled Robert back by his arm. “I know you’re hiding something or should I say someone. When I find out who she is, you will know exactly why you shouldn’t mess with me or my family.”

“Chrissie, you were the one who believed your sister over me.” Robert replied harshly. “If you lay one finger on me or any of my family, you won’t know what’s hit you. You’re not the only one who can play dirty.”

 

Robert sneered at her and left. Later that evening, he sat in the pub reflecting on Chrissie’s threats.

He noticed Rakesh coming in with Priya for a drink. He called over to him.

“Rakesh, are you free in the morning for a meeting? Chrissie is making threats and I need to make sure I have an insurance policy in place. This may involve some underhand tactics if you know what I mean but I’ll make it worth your while.” Robert explained quietly.

“How about 11am at your house?” Rakesh smiled. “I always like dealing with cases with a twist so I’m sure I can help you.”

Aaron walked in. “Problems?” he asked as he took a seat.

“No the divorce should hopefully be through by the end of March. Chrissie made some threats against me, so I’ve arranged to meet Rakesh tomorrow. We need to start fighting back against them. I’ve a lot of information which they won’t want to get out. I’m sick of hiding and nothing is going to stop us going public in June.”

“Ok, sounds like a plan. You know how to handle them so I’ll just go with whatever you have in mind.”

 

Over the next few months, Rakesh and Robert worked hard to collect reams of evidence against Lawrence and Chrissie. They could use if they needed to.

“I thought you’d be happy. You have enough to bring them down.” Aaron suggested as they snuggled on the chair as they often did on an evening.

“It’s not that. I want Andy at our wedding. He won’t even come never mind entertaining the notion of being the best man.”

“You’ve still got two weeks.” Aaron kissed him.

“I know. Vic and Diane are trying to convince him but said they’re not having much luck. You’re lucky. You’ve got your best man sorted.”

“Rob, it’s only a registrar office wedding. As long as you have a witness it doesn’t matter.”

“Whilst we’re on the subject.” Rob smiled. “Have you decided what’s happening with names.”

“I’ve decided on Aaron Sugden if that’s ok. I want the same name as our daughter.”

“I don’t care what your name is as long as we get married.” Robert kissed him. “I can’t wait. I’ll be divorced in less than 2 weeks. How was your mum today? I hate being away on business when she is this far on.”

“She’s fine apart from saying her ankles are swelling up. I think she feels like a ‘swollen beached whale’ were her exact words.” Aaron laughed. “Us guys are lucky!”

Days later, Andy called Diane to ask if Aaron was around as there were issues at the farm with one of the tractors.

She put her hand over the phone’s mouth piece. “Where’s Aaron today?”

“He’s gone to town with Chas to treat her to lunch out.” Robert replied as he sat at the bar with his drink. “Why?”

“Andy’s having problems with a tractor.” Diane explained.

“I’ll go.” he replied. “Just say you’ll send help up.”

Robert drove up to Butler’s. He climbed out and headed to the main yard. “Andy!”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Andy yelled.

“I’ve come to help you with the tractor. Aaron’s away for the day. I can see what I can do.” Robert announced.

Andy paused for a second. “I don’t have much choice. I need it working. Ok!”

Amazingly everything came flooding back to Robert and he had the tractor fixed within an hour.

“Thank you!” Andy said.

“Andy, will you come to my wedding? I want you to be my best man.” he came out and asked.

He had nothing to lose.

“Rob, I’m still angry at you but me not being at your wedding has nothing to do with your affair. It is just too painful. I cannot bear to watch you get married again after what happened on your last wedding day. It’s just too painful.”

Robert shuddered at his comment. “I understand, Andy. I’m sorry for putting you in this position.” He replied not knowing if he actually was referring to his part in Katie’s death.

“It’s ok. I’m really happy for you, Rob. I can see you and Aaron are meant to be with each other but it doesn’t make it any easier.” He put his hand out to make a peace offering. Robert took it and then pulled him into a hug.

 

It had been a wonderful day. All the people who cared and knew about Aaron and Robert were there. Even though Robert hoped his brother would be there, he wasn’t. Victoria stood in as his witness and at 1.30pm on April 12th, they were pronounced as partners for life. They had a private reception at Bar West where Andy has agreed to join them.

“I’m so happy you came.” Robert hugged his brother tightly.

“I couldn’t miss a free booze up and it’s not every day I get to watch my brother marry.” Andy smiled. “It’s still hard, but just looking at Sarah and Jack over breakfast this morning made me realise that life has to go on. You’ll make great parents and I’m sure Sarah will be thrilled with her new cousin.”

Aaron came over and hugged Andy. “Do you mind if I borrow my husband? A few of my friends have turned up so I want them to meet Rob.”

“No problem, I’ll go and talk to Diane and Vic.”

“It sounds so weird calling you ‘husband’” Aaron smiled as he put his arm around Robert’s back and introduced them.

They partied until 7pm when they headed off back to the village. Robert and Aaron went home quickly and got changed into more casual clothes before heading back to the pub for a few pints.

“Here you go!” She give them a bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne to take to the table as she joined them with some orange juice.

She sat next to Robert and talked to him in a hushed voice. “Today was amazing. I’m so glad I gave you a second chance. Just think in three weeks, your life will change beyond recognition.” She smiled.

“We’ll cope. I’ll just give you a call when her nappy needs changing.”

“I won’t have time for that.” She giggled. “I’ll be attached to the milking machines like a cow.”

“Chas, we can bottle feed if you want. Don’t feel as though you need to go through all that for us.”

“I’m not doing it for you two. Of course, she will benefit.” She smiled and rubbed her tummy. “It’s my second chance at being a mum/grandma and no, before you ask, I’m not having second thoughts about giving her up.”

“Out of interest, were you on time with Aaron?” He asked.

“No he was a few weeks early. But don’t worry, I don’t think this little girl will be making an appearance for a good couple weeks yet. By the way we need to talk about the birth. Could you and Aaron come over sometime tomorrow to discuss it.”

“Yep sure.”

Chas got up. “You’ll have to excuse me, she has a habit of pressing on my bladder.”

Aaron came around and sat next to Robert. “You two looked deep in conversation.”

“She wants to talk about the birth tomorrow.”

“I’ve been trying to avoid the subject to be honest.” Aaron moved uncomfortably in his chair. “I still can’t work out if I want to be in the room when she gives birth.”

“We need to find out what Chas wants before we start panicking.”

“Rob, I can’t cope with seeing my mum in pain, never mind the thought of seeing … well you know. It’s not normal.”

“I know what you mean. She may not want either of us there.”

“What are we celebrating here?” A voice boomed out from Chrissie as she approached the table where they were sat with Diane, Vic, Adam and Andy.

“Robert’s just signed a big work deal but that’s not your concern.” Diane fired at Chrissie, annoyed at the way she had approached.

“Well, you might as well enjoy your free time because once that baby arrives you won’t know what’s hit you. I feel so sorry for it having a loser of a father like you.” Chrissie had obviously had a drink.

“They’re not worth it.” Emma came over and took her to the table where she was sitting with Finn.

Chas couldn’t believe her ears, having overheard much of the conversation. She sat down at the table. “Oh my god, that’s a nightmare combination –Emma and Chrissie. We need to keep an eye on them. Emma’s still pissed that James is back with me.”

“Don’t worry about them.” Vic commented. “Look we’re going to call it a night.” She yawned and signaled for Adam to get up.

Robert got up. “I think we’re going to head off anyway.” He winked at Aaron.

“Ok, thanks for everything.” Robert hugged Chas and left, leaving Aaron behind to follow later.

“I can’t wait until we can go out in public without hiding our relationship.”

“You only have to wait another two months or so until we get all the paperwork signed.” Chas smiled.

“I know. I guess I’m just impatient. I mean I want to wear a wedding ring without worrying about people spotting it. I want to be able to hold Rob’s hand without people gossiping behind our backs.”

“Not long. I must admit I’m looking forward to the birth. I’m fed up of the swollen ankles and the tiredness. Not that I regret doing this for one minute.”

A few days later, Robert and Aaron had finally discussed the birth situation with Chas and it was decided that neither of them would be at the birth with her. She was going to ask Debbie to be with her and they would wait outside the room.

Chas managed to catch up with Debbie later that day at her house. “Debs, can I have a word?”

“Of course! You look tired.”

“I’m knackered.” Chas took a seat. “I need to ask a favour. Will you be my birthing partner?”

Debbie looked at her. “Yes, I would love to, but why me? I thought either Robert or James would be the obvious choice.”

“Robert doesn’t feel comfortable being in the room especially with us not being together and James isn’t the dad, so that just doesn’t feel right.” Chas explained.

“Count me in then.”

“I mean Robert will be at the hospital, so will Aaron.”

“How are you feeling about the baby now it’s almost here? I just feel like we never get a chance to talk these days.” Debbie asked.

“I can’t wait. There’s something you should know though as it will soon become obvious at the hospital. I’m giving full custody of the baby to Robert.”

Before she could finish, Debbie interrupted. “Why would you do that? Has he threatened you with something?”

Chas smiled. “No nothing like that! I’m being a surrogate for Robert.” 

“What?” Debbie asked in complete shock.

“Robert got married a few days ago to….. Aaron.”

“Aaron? But Robert’s not gay?”

“I think bisexual is the term to use, but they love each other so much.”

“That’s all of a sudden.”

Chas laughed. “They’ve been together for almost 18 months. Robert was cheating on Chrissie with him. I know affairs aren’t the best basis for a long term relationship but it has really worked in this case.”

“So you’re carrying a baby for them?”

“Yes, we went through a clinic. I’m the genetic mother so biologically it is Aaron’s half-sister but when she’s six weeks old, she will be legally theirs and I’ll be a doting grandma.”

“So why hide all this?”

“Rob’s worried about Chrissie and Lawrence and how they’ll react. Everything will come out once the legal papers are filed.”

Debbie hugged Chas. “I’m in!”

“Robert, I don’t care what you think. I need to get my hair done in Hotten before this baby comes. Do you think for one minute, I’m going to look like a mess in that delivery room?” She was adamant that he would be driving her to Hotten in the next ten minutes.

“Have you looked out of the window, Chas? It’s chucking it down and Jimmy said something about a tree coming down on the Robbesfield road. I’ll take you tomorrow.”

Chas was in full-on nesting mode. “I may give birth tomorrow. My due date is only four days away and I would drive if I could but your daughter is making it impossible for me to reach the steering wheel. I was never this big with Aaron. Anyway what better place to head than Hotten. We’ll be near the hospital if she decides to make an early entrance.”

“Ring Aaron. I don’t think he’ll be too happy about it either. He said I had to look after you while he had that meeting at the Scrapyard.”

She picked up her phone and dialed her son. “Aaron, I know you’re busy but can tell your husband that he needs to drive me to Hotten now. I have a hair appointment. It’s a cancellation with Cassie and the next available one is one week’s time.”

She smiled and handed him the phone. “He wants to talk to you.”

Aaron laughed down the line. “She’s pecking your head isn’t she?”

“Yes.” Robert smirked, only to look over and see a glaring Chas.

“Tell me what my darling son has just said about me.” She demanded to know.

“Look, pick me up in ten minutes.” Aaron suggested. “I’ll come with you.”

“Ok!” Robert ended the call. “He’s coming with us but I’m still not happy about it.” He protested to still unimpressed looking mother in law.

“Rob, when did you become so boring? What’s a bit rain! You have a four wheel drive for a reason.” Chas replied sarcastically.

“I’m not boring.” He fired back. “I’m just looking out for you because I actually do care about you and the baby.”

“Look, Cassie is the only hairdresser I can trust especially with my hair the way it is. Whoever said hair thrives during pregnancy was lying.” She stomped off. “Are we going now?”

As they picked Aaron up at the yard, the storm clouds were becoming darker. “Mum, I think Robert has a point today. God, I’ll even pay for Cassie to come to the pub to do your hair.”

“She hasn’t got time for house calls. We’re going!” She was adamant.

Robert drove in the direction of Hotten.

After a few miles, Chas piped up. “See I told you it was fine.” She spoke too soon, as a car suddenly flew around the corner on the wrong side of the road. Everything happened so quickly as Robert took evasive action to avoid a head on collision but ended up swerving into a nearby field…


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have the last chapter up tomorrow. Apologies about updates on Family Ties and Exile. Next chapter of Exile should be up by tonight/tomorrow morning. I have complete block with Family Ties but will have update posted as soon as I can.

Luckily he managed to bring the car to a controlled stop as they watched the other car speed off into the distance.

 

“Mum, are you ok?” Aaron asked in a panic as Robert took his seatbelt off to see the horror on her face.

 

“Chas?” He joined in with his concern. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I hate to tell you this but my waters have just broken.” She grimaced, turning around to see the look of horror on both of the men’s faces.

 

“Right we need to get to hospital.” Robert put the vehicle into reverse and pushed down on the accelerator, but there was no movement.

 

Aaron climbed out the car to see the back wheels well buried in six inches of mud. “We’re not getting out of here anytime soon.” He pulled out his mobile. “I’ll call an ambulance.”

 

Robert told Chas to take deep breaths. “You should’ve let me or Aaron come to those antenatal classes.”

 

“It’s a bit late now.” She screamed back as the first wave of a labour suddenly hit her.

 

Aaron appeared with the look of sheer panic on his face. “The ambulance is going to be a while. A bus has skidded off the road a few miles away and they are all there. You’ll have to hang in for a while.” He told his mum.

 

“Hang in! I can’t just cross my legs and hope for the best. If she wants to come, she will.”

 

Robert grabbed a blanket out of the boot and placed it on the back seat. “Lie back!” he suggested to Chas. She did as she was told as another contraction suddenly tightened around her back.

 

Robert just looked at her in shock whilst Aaron had wandered off in the rain to make another call. “You can’t be having another one. It’s only been 3 minutes since the last one.”

 

“Since when did you become a midwife?” She shouted at him as the pain continue to grip her. A few seconds later she took a deep breath as the contraction started to subside.

 

“Chas, from what I read, 3 minutes apart means that the baby may be here soon. Can you feel anything?” He asked, as she gripped his hand.

 

“No, of course not! Why would I be feeling anything during labour?” She shouted at him just as a stressed Aaron appeared.

 

“Who have you been ringing now?” She asked.

 

“Paddy is on his way!”

 

She shook her head. “I’m not a cow or a sheep. What the hell is Paddy going to do? In fact I don’t want to know. I’ve seen enough of All Creatures Great and Small to be worried.”

 

Robert noticed another contraction hit her. “I think he’ll be delivering your grandchild. She isn’t going to wait much longer. That’s only two minutes between them now.”

 

Five minutes later, Paddy pulled up and ran into the field with his medical kit. “Ok, what’s happening?” he asked in a panic.

 

“The contractions are less than two minutes apart.” Aaron piped up.

 

Paddy unpacked a sterile dressing kit and placed it underneath her. “Ok, have you got any towels?” He asked Robert.

 

“Actually I never unpacked the car this afternoon. I’ve been to Mothercare this morning and spent some money. I’ve got some blankets and towels.” Robert explained sheepishly as he retrieved them from the boot.

 

Aaron looked at his husband and could see he had spent a fortune.

 

Paddy helped Chas to take off her clothes so he could see what was happening. It took him one look to see the arrival was imminent. “Her head is there. Chas, as soon as the next contraction hits, I need you to push as much as you can. She isn’t going to wait for an ambulance.” He explained, as he watched the colour drain from Aaron’s face.

 

Chas grabbed Aaron’s hand as she felt another contraction coming on. “Chas, push….” Paddy

 

shouted at her as Robert mopped her head from the other door. “One…Two…Three….” He counted.

 

Aaron could feel the blood from his hand disappearing as she increased the pressure. “Mum, you’re doing great.” His shaky voice announced.

 

A minute later and yet another contraction. Paddy was prepared. “Push…. Just a few more and she will be here.” Chas was bright red from all of the effort it was taking to push her out.

 

Paddy reached down and guided the baby out. As soon as she was out, there were gasps followed by silence, but soon she announced her entrance to the world by showing off an impressive set of lungs. Aaron was in tears as he hugged his mum and hugged Robert. Paddy cut the cord and wrapped her in her blanket.

 

“Ok, who wants her?” He asked.

 

Chas nodded at Robert and Aaron who were both overcome with emotions.

 

They were soon interrupted by the sound of an ambulance siren. A paramedic came over to them.

 

“You’re too late.” Paddy joked. “Anyway I’m a vet so I’ve delivered her. She seems fine, she cried immediately.”

 

The paramedic smiled. “Can you bring her over to the ambulance? We need to pop to the hospital to get mum and baby checked out.” Chas was helped over to the ambulance by the other paramedic closely followed by Aaron carrying his daughter. The look of shock was still evident on his face.

 

“Is the dad here?”

 

“Dads! “ Chas corrected her with a smile as she went onto explain the situation as they all got into the ambulance to head over to Hotten General. Paddy closely followed them.

 

 

 

 

“So come on, have we got a name yet?” Diane asked excitedly as she peered over at the baby lying beside Chas.

 

Robert looked over at Aaron. “We’ve discussed it with Chas and we have decided she's going to be called Annie Louise Sudgen.”

 

Diane hugged him. “What a lovely name!”

 

“So how heavy was she?”

 

“8lbs 8.” Chas replied to Diane. “They said I can go home in a few hours. She's moving straight in with Robert and Aaron. They can have the sleepless nights while you and me assume the grandma roles where we can hand her back when she plays up or cries too much.”

 

Robert grinned. “I'm sure we can handle a few sleepless nights with her.”

 

“A few. Your dad always said you were a little bugger until you were six months old so I hope she doesn’t take after you when it comes to sleeping.” Diane laughed.

 

“Let’s hope not!” Aaron smiled.

 

Robert put his arm around Aaron’s waist. “We’re going to take a few months off with her. My boss is fine with it and Adam can cover at the scrapyard.”

 

“So what’s the official story?” Diane asked.

 

“We are just going to stick to original story of me being the mum and Robert is her dad. Aaron can play the doting brother for a few weeks until the parental order is finalised.”

 

Later that afternoon, they were home. They dropped Chas off at the pub. “Are you feeling ok, mum?”

 

“I’m fine. Just a bit sore but not the sort of thing you want to tell your son about.” She smirked, as she looked at Annie sound asleep the car seat. “She is gorgeous. Look at those chubby cheeks. I’m so proud of you two being dads. I thought I might have had a twinge of jealousy handing her over but I don’t. I know she is in good hands. And don’t go thinking you can bring her back when she cries.”

 

Robert grabbed Chas’s bag. “That’s not going to happen!” He hugged her tightly. “You don’t know what this means. Thank you!”

 

“You’re starting me off again, Rob.” She pulled back tearing up. “Those hormones can be brutal. Anyway, James is coming over tonight with some takeaway so enjoy yourself. I’ll start expressing in the morning, mind you, she will probably prefer the shop stuff.”

 

James arrived just as they were about to leave. “How are you? I was just about to come in to the hospital.” He peered in the car. She is beautiful, just like her granny.”

 

She slapped him playfully. “Enough of the granny stuff. Now where is my takeaway?” She demanded.

 

Robert and Aaron carried Annie into their house. “So what do we do now?” Aaron smiled as he looked down at his daughter.

 

He smiled back. “I think we need to start on page 1 of the new baby book I bought.”

 

“Good plan! I’ll order in some takeaway for us too.” Aaron grabbed the menu. “Maybe we could watch some TV while she is asleep.”

 

 

Robert nodded but then it became clear that Annie had other ideas.

 

The following day, Chas was up and about early.

 

“I hope you’re not thinking about working today.” Diane commented.

 

“Diane, I gave birth to my grand-daughter yesterday and I think the boys need space to bond with her. Did you see their faces yesterday? Anyway James is taking me out for lunch in town. He is spoiling me. I still want to help out with the admin stuff.”

 

“That’s fine!” Diane smiled. “Thank you for giving me another grandchild.”

 

“I’m just so glad I did it. Aaron has been a different person since April and his relationship with Rob has been the making of him. Annie is just the icing on the cake.” Chas smiled.

 

Meanwhile Robert and Aaron were happy but very tired, more tired than they could ever imagine they could be. The plan to alternate feeds had soon gone out of the window as they both ended up getting up to do it.

 

“I have never been so tired, but she’s worth it.” Aaron looked down at Annie who was peacefully asleep in her moses basket.

 

“Look, why don’t we pop out and grab some breakfast at the café. We can take her out for a walk at the same time.”

 

“What if we are seen together?”

 

“You know what I’m so tempted just to announce it to the world.” Robert replied.

 

“Let’s just wait until she is ours legally and then we can do.”

 

“I have an idea about that!” Robert kissed him. “I’ll tell you when we get back.”

 

Bob was in his usual chirpy mood. “Morning!” he turned around and noticed the unusual sight of Robert coming in the door with a pram closely followed by Aaron.

 

“And who is this? Brenda come and have a look.” Bob headed over to the pram as Robert and Aaron took a seat.

 

“Oh… she is lovely!” Brenda gushed. “She looks like her daddy. Has she got a name?”

 

“Yes, she’s called Annie.” Robert beamed.

 

“Is she named after her great grandma by any chance?” Bob asked

 

Robert nodded.

 

“How is Chas?” Brenda asked curiously. “Are you just giving her a rest?”

 

“Yes, something like that. Yesterday was a bit traumatic for her yesterday so Annie is staying with us.” Robert explained.

 

“So it is still two Americanos.” Bob asked as she headed to the counter.

 

“Yes please. It might help keep us awake. She has a knack of crying just as you go to sleep.”

 

Brenda laughed.

 

They sat and had their coffee whilst Annie continued to sleep.

 

Edna and Pearl appeared.

 

“Oh, is that the new baby? I heard Chas had given birth. You must be one proud daddy. She’s  adorable.” Pearl cooed as she looked in the pram.

 

“I am, thanks!” Robert beamed feeling a little sorry for Aaron as he being left out of it.

 

Soon, the pram was surrounded by more curious villagers even Cain was smiling at her with Moira just rolling her eyes. “So, how’s your mum?” Cain asked Aaron who was sitting quietly as Robert was paying the bill.

 

“She’s doing well.” Aaron replied nervously.

 

“I’m glad she’s seen sense and you are keeping an eye on Sudgen for her. He can’t be trusted that one.” Cain announced quietly. “Mind you I never know why Chas went near him.”

 

Robert and Aaron headed off back home, leaving the gossip flowing in the café.

 

“She is the spit of Robert!” Moira was gassing to Brenda.

 

“More’s the pity!” Cain huffed in the background. “He’ll soon be bored of playing daddy and will no doubt leave Chas in the lurch.”

 

Brenda replied. “Well you might be surprised. Apparently little Annie is living at Tennant’s Cottage with Robert.”

 

“What?” Cain’s face changed.

 

Moira noticed his sudden change of mood and ushered Cain out of the door. “What’s up?” she asked him as soon as they were out of earshot.

 

“You know as well as I do, what’s up? Why has Robert got the baby the day after Chas gave birth? No mother would hand over her baby that easily unless he has some hold over her.”

 

Moira shook her head. “Maybe Chas needed a break. Anyway are you telling me, Aaron would be playing along with it? He wouldn’t let it happen.”

 

“Well, I’m going to get to the bottom of it.” he snapped back as he headed off.

 

She placed her hand on his chest to stop him. “Look, I’ll go and have a word with Chas. I’ll be able to tell if something is not right.”

 

Moira headed into the Woolpack. “Hi Diane! Is Chas around? I just thought I’d see how she is bearing up after yesterday.”

 

“Go through! She is just having breakfast.”

 

Chas was sitting with her breakfast whilst she watched morning TV. Moira appeared.

 

“Hi Chas.” Moira said cheerily.

 

“Hello. Do you want a cuppa?” Chas asked as she was about to get up.

 

“I’ll make one. Do you want a refill?”

 

“No it’s fine. I’m on the orange juice. I’m expressing so I need to avoid the caffeine. “ Chas announced.

 

“We saw Annie before. She is gorgeous. You must be so happy.” Moira tried to probe for more info.

 

“Yes, she’s something special.” Chas beamed proudly.

 

“How are you doing?”

 

“I’m great. I cannot believe I gave birth yesterday. Mind you a 20 minute labour is always a bonus.”

 

“Yes definitely. My three were never in a rush to appear. Adam put me through a 40 hour labour.” Moira commented. “So Robert seemed to be taking to fatherhood like a duck to water.”

 

“Yes, he’s doing great.” There was hesitancy in Chas’s voice as she realised that Moira was digging.

 

“Well it seemed like that. Cain wasn’t too impressed but then again he hates Robert. Brenda said Annie is staying there for a few days.”

 

Chas’s expression changed as she struggled to cover the truth. “Yes, I think it’s important Annie bonds with her dad. Mothers tend to bond easily and I always think the dad gets forgotten about especially when the parents aren’t a couple. She’s in good hands.”

 

Moira was worried so drank up her tea and headed to see Cain at the garage with her findings.

 

“Cain, I think we do have a problem. Chas was lying to cover for Robert. I think you’re right and he’s blackmailing her.”

 

Cain gritted his teeth. “Well we have to see about that. I think I’ll have to pay Sugden a visit this afternoon.”

 

 

Aaron had headed off to the Scrapyard to help Adam with a big delivery of metal. He had told Robert he would not go if he needed him.

 

Robert heard the door. “I told you it was fine to go.”

 

“No, I’d rather stay.” He turned around to see Cain with a face like thunder coming in the door.

 

Cain made him nervous and he felt worried. “Cain, what are you doing here?”

 

“I think you need to put the kettle on and we need to have a little chat.” Cain ordered him in that calm but sinister tone he tended to use when he was angry.

 

Robert just nodded and headed to the kitchen. Covertly he took out his mobile and texted Aaron.

_R – Cain is here and he’s not happy. Need you home!”_

 

He came out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee and placed them down on the table.

 

He noticed Cain peering into the moses basket. “Definitely a Dingle.” He made a point in saying as he took a seat next to the baby.

 

“Did you know us Dingles look after one another and if someone wrongs them then we get involved. And I’m sure you’ve heard that you shouldn’t cross a Dingle.” Cain explained menacingly.

 

“I’ve heard that and that’s why I wouldn’t cross one.” Robert replied, his voice showing his nerves.

 

“You’ve always looked down your nose at my family, especially when you were shacked up at Home Farm. What makes you so much better than us?”

 

Robert shook his head. “I don’t think I’m better than you. I think it’s great how your family do stick up for one another. Can we just cut to the chase, Cain and tell me why you’re here?”

 

“I’m here to take Annie back to her mum.” Cain spelt it out.

 

“Why, what has Chas said?” Robert panicked and wondered if she was having second thoughts.

 

“She was singing your praises to Moira before but she was hiding something. I know you’re blackmailing her with something so you can get your hands on the baby.” He continued.

 

“You don’t understand. Chas doesn’t want to be Annie’s mum. She is giving me full custody. ”

 

Cain became enraged. “So you’re saying that Chas is giving her child away to you willingly. Nah not our Chas.”

 

“It’s more complicated than that. I can explain.”

 

Cain got up. “There’s nothing to explain. I’m taking her.” He went to grab her but Robert put himself between the basket and Cain.

 

Cain raised his fist just as the door opened. “Don’t!” he heard Aaron shout as he raced across and stood in front of Robert.

 

“I never thought I would see you take sides, Aaron. Move aside. This has nothing to do with you.” Cain shouted.

 

“But it does. We’re married and Annie is our child.” Aaron announced.

 

Cain just glared at him and back at Robert before he started to laugh out aloud. “Why are you coming up with cock and bull stories to protect him? He’s obviously got your mum terrified so she’ll hand that baby over to him. Oh I get it, you love him and no doubt being the shit he is, he’s been stringing you along.”

 

Aaron went right up to Cain. “We’ve been together for 18 months and we married four weeks ago. Mum acted as a surrogate for us so we could have a child. Call her and ask her if you don’t believe me.”

 

Cain’s face changed to one of complete shock and confusion. She staggered back a few steps until he found the seat. “You’re gay?” He just looked at Robert.

 

“It doesn’t matter what I am. Aaron is my husband and if you can’t accept that, well tough.”

 

Cain smiled at them. “I still don’t like you.”

 

“You don’t need to like him.” Aaron replied.

 

“So why all the secrecy?”

 

“We’re not legal parents until she’s 6 weeks old so we want to keep it quiet until then. There are quite a few people do know. Adam, Vic, Andy and Diane know.” Aaron explained.

 

“Well I guess that’s my cue to leave.”

 

“I guess it is.” Robert announced as he headed over and opened the door for him.

 

Moira was waiting in the pub when she noticed James picking up Chas to take to lunch. She couldn’t work out what was going on. Cain arrived and took a seat next to her.

 

“ Chas has just headed out happy as larry for lunch with James. I think there may be more to this than meets the eye. “

 

Cain replied quietly. “That’s an understatement. I’ve just had a chat with Robert and it seems my sister had a baby for him,”

 

“Had a baby for him? I don’t understand.”

 

“Well it seems that Robert is remarried and Chas was a surrogate. Guess who he’s married to?”

 

“I didn’t even know he was seeing someone else. He was only divorced last month” Moira replied.

 

“Robert is married to Aaron.”

 

“Aaron, as in your nephew Aaron.”

 

Cain nodded. “Robert obviously bats for both teams. They’ve been seeing each other for over a year and a half. That poor cow, Chrissie has no idea that her husband was cheating on her, let alone with a man. They’re going to announce it in a few months so we need to keep it quiet. Mind you, Adam and Vic both know.”

 

She sat back in her chair. “I still don’t believe it.”

 

“Believe what?” They were interrupted by Debbie.

 

“Nothing!” Cain replied abruptly. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I was just popping in to see how Chas was doing. I missed out on being her birthing partner.” Debbie smiled.

 

“She went out for lunch with James.” Moira explained.

 

“Oh well, I’ll catch her later. I hear the baby is gorgeous. I might pop in and see her.”

 

Cain looked at her. “You know, don’t you?”

 

“Know what?” Debbie asked curiously.

 

“About Robert and a certain member of my family.”

 

“Yeah I do.” She smiled. “Chas says they are crazy about each other. Mind you, I never would have put them together.”

 

Robert and Aaron were cuddled up on the sofa that evening enjoying a quiet five minutes whilst Annie slept.

 

“I’m sorry about Cain.”

 

“You’ve nothing to be sorry about. Cain is amazingly loyal to his family and maybe that should be seen as admirable quality. Although he does go about it the wrong sometimes.”

 

“Anyway it got me thinking.” Robert continued. “It’s made me think about more about that idea I had this morning. When we do announce to the village, I want to do it in a way that leaves people in no doubt about us and the fact we are a family.”

 

“So what’s your plan?” Aaron asked.

 

“How would you feel about getting Ashley to christen Annie and then we could surprise the guests with a blessing for us. After all, quite a few people missed out on our wedding, so let’s make it big.”

 

Aaron looked at him in complete shock.

 

“You don’t like the idea, do you?” Robert got in first.

 

“No, I don’t like it, I love it.” Aaron kissed him.

 

Ashley arrived at the house next morning, unsure as to why he was there. He found Robert sitting feeding Annie while Aaron fixed a round of tea.

 

“You seem to have it all sorted.” Ashley commented.

 

“It’s hard work, I must admit.” Robert replied honestly.

 

“It will get easier.” He smiled back, as Aaron took a seat next to him. Ashley couldn’t help but notice the extremely close proximity between them.

 

“So the reason we have brought you here, are two things really?” Robert explained. “We want to get Annie christened in July, so were wondering if you’d have an opening for that.”

 

He smiled. “Yes I’m sure we can fit you in.”

 

“There’s something else. I got married a few weeks ago and I’d like to have our marriage blessed.”

 

“So I assume congratulations are in order for you two.” he replied, leaving them both in shock.

 

“How did you know? Has someone told you?” Aaron asked.

 

The vicar shook his head. “No, no-one told me. They didn’t need to. I can see it.” Aaron went red and looked at Robert.

 

“Anyway, I’ll check my bookings but it shouldn’t be a problem.” He smiled. “Am I right in assuming that this little one is being raised by you both, rather than Chas?”

 

Aaron nodded. “Yes, mum just carried her for us. She is looking forward to taking on the grandma role.”

 

Ashley got up. “I’ll get back to you this afternoon. Is it ok to pop over about 3pm?” “Yes, that would be perfect.” Robert replied as Ashley left. “This is going to be a day to remember.” Aaron commented.

 

 

Ashley popped back just after 3pm with the news that 17th July would be a perfect date.

 

“Look, shall we pop around to the pub with her?” Aaron suggested looking down at Annie who was fast asleep in Robert’s arms. “Mum should be back from her lunch by now and I’m sure Diane would like to spend some time with her. I can go now if you like and you could follow in about 15 minutes. I’ll get the drinks in.”

 

Aaron turned up at the pub to find Adam sat at the bar. “Adam, get me a pint in, will ya? I’ll grab a seat for us.”

 

His friend nodded as he asked Doug for their drinks.

 

“So how is it? Being a dad?” Adam asked quietly so no-one could hear them.

 

“Great so far. She doesn’t sleep much but I’m sure things will improve.”

 

“You look pretty chilled. Does Robert not mind you coming out without him?”

 

“He’s following along in a bit. Lucky for me, I escaped just as she filled her nappy. The smell was rank. I’ve never seen Rob turn that shade of green before. I’m sure he’ll get me back.” He laughed.

 

Adam stared at him. “You know what, I never thought I’d say this but you being with Rob and now little Annie joining the ranks has really changed you. You never seem like the moody Aaron I used to know.”

 

“Well, ask Rob. He thinks I’m a moody git sometimes. When are you going to have a baby? Annie would love a playmate.”

 

“Give it time. Vic hasn’t stopped going on about her. It won’t be long.” Adam chuckled back.

 

Aaron looked over to see Emma walking in followed by a very reluctant Finn. “I can’t believe it.” She commented loudly after seeing Chas and James arrive back from lunch.

 

“Mum, just leave it?” Finn rolled his eyes.

 

“But the baby is just 1 day old and she’s already out on the drink. What does that say for her?” Emma didn’t let up.

 

“Nothing! Maybe she needed a break.” Finn realised he was making things worse. “She’s bored already. What hope is there for that poor little mite?” Robert appeared in the pub with Annie fast asleep in her pram.

 

Diane came in and noticed his arrival. “Let’s see her!” She announced proudly. “She’s so gorgeous.”

 

Chas appeared with James. “Oh, there’s my little Annie.” She smiled but could feel Emma watching her every move like a hawk.

 

“So she knows her name?” Emma whispered but loud enough for Chas to hear.

 

Chas ignored her comment, just as Annie woke up. Robert came over. “Do you want to take her in the back room? It’s like being in a goldfish bowl in here. I’ll pop through in five minutes.”

 

Chas picked her up and headed into the back, closely followed by James and Diane.

 

Robert grabbed an orange juice and took it over to join Aaron and Adam.

 

“She’s going to kick up. She’s watching your mum’s every move.” He explained to Aaron. “I wish she’d just mind her own business.”

 

To make matters worse, Chrissie walked into the pub with Rebecca. She glared at her ex-husband and noticed the pram next to him. “Don’t tell me your child has graced us with their presence in the world?” She sneered.

 

Robert just looked at her. “Not that it’s any of your business, but yes she’s here.”

 

“A girl. What’s her name? Is it one of those stupid biblical names that the Dingles have a habit of calling their offspring?” She announced in her snobby tones.

 

“That’s my family you’re calling.” Aaron fired at her. “I’d appreciate you keep your opinions to yourself.”

 

“Leave her alone!” Rebecca defended her sister.

 

“Aaron, leave it. She’s not worth it.” Robert commented.

 

Chrissie looked at Rebecca. “Let’s go to that cocktail bar in town. The ambiance here is a little down market for my liking.”

 

Emma was still venting her opinions to poor Finn who looked like he was about to lose the will to live. “So she suddenly shows an interest when she has an audience.”

 

“Mum, I’m off home.” He got up and walked out. Emma tutted.

 

This was to be the pattern of things to come over the next few weeks, as Emma ramped up the catty remarks about the lack of input from Chas into the bringing up of Annie.

 

One evening, Emma was walking home when a familiar car pulled up alongside her. “Do you want to go for a drink back at mine? I think we’ve something in common.” Chrissie smiled knowingly as Emma climbed in the Range Rover.

 

“I just feel as though something is amiss. Did you know that I went around the other day to see Robert about some business matters and Aaron answered the door? He had obviously been left with the baby while Robert was probably out swanning about trying to worm his way into another woman’s life.” Chrissie explained as she poured a glass of wine for Emma.

 

Emma nodded. “I know what you mean. I have a lot of training in safeguarding issues and I’ve been thinking this would warrant a visit by social services. I couldn’t forgive myself if something happened to that child. Aaron seems to be more involved than Chas and we all know he hasn’t got the best track record. Hasn’t he just got off licence? I mean, would you trust him with your child?”

 

Chrissie shook her head. “Definitely not! I’m just so glad that we didn’t decide to have children as Robert’s not exactly model dad material, is he?”


	12. Chapter 12

A week later, Robert was enjoying the afternoon sitting in the living room playing with Annie when there was a knock at the door. It was a stern looking woman with a clipboard.

“Hello, can I help you?” Robert asked as he opened the door.

“Are you Mr Robert Sugden?” She asked in an official tone. “Yes, can I help you?”

“I’m Mrs Francis. I’m from Social Services and I need to discuss a personal matter with you. Can I come in.” She showed her ID.

“Of course you can.” He looked puzzled but smiled.

“Can I get you a cup of coffee or tea?” Robert asked, trying to break the ice.

“That would be nice. A coffee, just with milk, thanks!” She replied, managing a slight smile.

He came back a few minutes later with her coffee. “So could I ask what this is about?” he asked.

“I need to see you about your daughter, Annie. Some concerns have been brought to my attention which I have a duty to investigate. Is there any chance that Ms Dingle will be popping in as I need to talk to her too?”

“I can call her over from the pub if you like.” Robert replied.

“Well, I’ll talk to you first and then maybe I could pop over to see Ms Dingle.”

“Fine, fire away.” He smiled.

“So Annie is 4 weeks old, is that right?”

“Yes, she was four weeks yesterday.” he confirmed.

“I know these are questions that I should have the answers to but the computers had a meltdown yesterday so I only have a sketchy outline about Annie and her circumstances.”

“Ok.” He smiled.

“Ok, you’re her biological father and Ms Chastity Dingle is her mother. You’re not together, are you?”

“No, we never have been. She was acting as a surrogate.”

The social worker looked completely shocked. “Oh that would explain a lot. So Ms Dingle is not really involved in Annie’s life.”

Just then, the door opened. It was Aaron.

“Aaron, come on through. We have a visitor.” Robert shouted.

“Aaron, this is Mrs Francis from social services. She has come to discuss some concerns with us. I assume either Emma or Chrissie have reported us.” He looked at Mrs Francis, whose face answered his question.

“This is Aaron Livesy, he’s my husband and the soon to be second father to Annie. He is also Chas Dingle’s son and Annie’s half-brother at the moment. You could write a soap about us.” He joked.

She laughed back. “Believe me, Mr Sugden. We have a lot more complex cases. Well this changes everything. Could you go over everything whilst I document it? Then I can get out of your hair.”

Aaron headed through to the kitchen and came back with some paperwork. “This may help. It’s a copy of the legal surrogacy agreement. That’s a spare copy so you can keep it for your records.” He handed it to her.

She wrote up her notes and smiled at Annie who had managed to sleep through the whole meeting. “Well, thanks for the informative chat and the coffee. I’ll put a closed note on the case. I wish all cases were as straightforward as yours.” She shook their hands and headed out the door. Emma was passing as she noticed Mrs Francis approaching her car.

“Are you the social worker? I’m Emma Barton. I’m the one who reported my serious concerns. I’m glad action is being taken. It’s not normal.” She was in full flow.

The woman held her hand up to stop her. “Mrs Barton, with all due respect, I’m unable to discuss individual cases, but it’s safe to say that there are no concerns that need further investigation here.”

“But that can’t be right!” Emma replied.

 

“Rob, we only have 3 weeks before the big day and so far we only have the church booked. Why don’t we ask Leyla to plan it?” Aaron asked one night as they were sat watching TV. “We have the money so let’s splash out a bit. Whether you like it or not, Leyla can throw a great party and she can be discreet when she puts her mind to it.”

Robert smirked and put his hands up to signal his surrender. “Ok you win…I’ve never seen you so passionate about something… except me of course.” He kissed Aaron and pushed him down on the sofa.

Robert headed to Leyla’s house the following morning. “Hi Leyla. Am I disturbing you?” She looked oddly at him. “No, I’m having a lounge day. What can I do for you?”

“There’s some business I need to discuss with you. I’d like you to organise the christening. Is anyone else here?”

“No, everyone is out.” She was puzzled as to why he was looking so edgy. “Have a seat? Do you want a coffee?” “Sure!” he smiled as he took a seat on the sofa.

“So... ” She said as she joined him a few minutes later. “what sort of thing are you looking at? Have you organised anything?”

“There’s nothing organised.” He went red. “Ok, basically we need the church sorted and some suits. Vic is sorting the catering back at the pub. Do you know anything about christening gowns as I’m a bit clueless?”

Leyla smiled and nodded. “I pride myself on providing a full service so of course I can help you with a gown. Look, do you want me to get some stuff together and pop over to yours on Sunday.”

“I need every detail of the day kept secret except for the few people in the know.” “Of course!” she replied.

“There’s something else. It’s not just the christening to organise, I got married in April with only a few members of family present and we’ve decided to have a blessing at the church on the same day.”

“Married? Well I didn’t expect that. Congratulations! “She announced honestly. “Of course I can cater for both events.”

“Look, if you pop over at 2pm tomorrow, you can meet my other half and we can go through the arrangements, as I want this day to go without a hitch.”

Leyla smiled. “I look forward to meeting your new wife.” 

He smirked. “You’ll be surprised.”

The following day, Leyla arrived spot on 2 weighted down with bags of stuff. Aaron answered the door holding a wriggling Annie but still managing to look like a dab hand. 

“Hi Leyla.” He announced cheerily. “I would help but I have my hands full. Just put them down here.”

“Rob, Leyla’s here!” he shouted upstairs.

“I just need to feed her and then I’ll make us a drink.”

Leyla was becoming more puzzled by the second. There was no sign of this new wife and she wondered how she appreciated living with Aaron as he was not the greatest conversationalist.

Robert came down. “Hi, I see you’ve come prepared. Do you want to do this at the table or in the living room?” He asked.

“Either will be fine!” She smiled.

Leyla and Robert sat down on one of the sofas and a few minutes later they were joined by Aaron. “Ok, so I guess your wife couldn’t make it?” Leyla inquired looking around.

“Yeah, I’m the wife.” Aaron smirked.

In response, Leyla shot Aaron and Robert a look. “Am I missing something? So you’re not married?”

“Aaron, stop winding!” Robert exclaimed.

“Yeah, I’m married… to Aaron.” He continued waiting for the response.

“No way. You’re not gay?” Realising he was telling the truth, Leyla announced without thinking. “I’m sorry that shouldn’t have come out like that.”

Robert grinned. “I know it’s a shock but we are seriously married and I don’t tend to put labels on what I’m. I’m in love with Aaron, so nothing else matters.”

Leyla was still clearly shocked. “Of course it doesn’t matter. So how long have you been seeing each other?”

“Just over a year officially, off the record 18 months.” Robert replied.

She got the gist. “Oh I see what you mean. So who else knows if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Obviously my family and Rob’s family.” Aaron continued. “Finn, Cain, Moira, Ashley and James. And you’ll be pleased to know that Carly knows so you can chat to her about it if you like. Chrissie has no idea about us.”

“So to start off with, what sort of budget are we looking at?” She asked with notepad in hand. Robert smiled. “Money is not really an issue but let’s say 15k as the upper limit.”

“Well that shouldn’t be a problem.” She smiled. “We thought we’d have the blessing first otherwise us standing up as parents would look weird. Oh, I forgot to explain. Mum carried Annie for us. A week from now, we will be her official parents.” Aaron explained proudly.

“I must admit, I didn’t see you and Chas together.” Leyla giggled.

“I bet you didn’t see us together either.” Robert commented.

“Probably not, but now I can see you two around each other, I can see it.” She smiled. “I bet you can’t wait to tell everyone as the gossip is still going around the village in full force asking why Chas doesn’t seem interested in Annie living with her.”

“Tell us about it. We even had social services breathing down our neck last week until we put them straight.” Robert replied.

“Invitations…. What do you want on them?”

“Could you do it just put on something simple about being an invite to Annie’s christening without referencing Chas or me?” Robert asked.

“Yes, no problem. How big is the guest list?”

“I was thinking most of the usual suspects. Obviously not any of the White’s or Emma.” Aaron replied.

They discussed the rest of arrangements and Leyla got to work organising the surprise event of the year.

 

“I can’t believe I’m officially a dad.” Aaron beamed as he carried Annie out of the court house.

Rakesh smiled. “Well that didn’t take long. Anna is always efficient with her court work. Anyway, it’s being an interesting case. Thank you for letting us represent you.”

Robert shook his hand. “No, thank you! You and Priya must come to the christening and the blessing. Leyla should be sending out the invitations this week. We want to keep this a secret until the big day.”

Rakesh nodded in agreement. “It could prove to be quite an interesting day. You’re the talk of the village. Unfortunately Chas is being seen as the worst mother ever, but she seems to be taking it in its stride. Even Priya was commenting on it.”

“Don’t worry. Mum is secretly laughing about it and she can’t wait until everyone knows. The people whose opinions matter already know.” Aaron explained as he waved Chas over.

They soon headed off back to the village where Diane and Vic were waiting for them in the back room with a bottle of champagne on ice.

“How did it go?” Diane asked as Aaron and Robert arrived back.

“No problems. She is officially Annie Sugden now and no-one can say anything different.” Robert smiled as he showed Diane and Vic the new amended birth certificate.

Adam soon arrived with Cain and Moira in tow soon to be joined by Chas and James.

“Congratulations!” Cain extended his hand to Robert who accepted it.

“Thanks, does that mean I’m now one of the Dingle clan.” He asked.

Cain’s face changed to one of his thunderous looks. “Don’t push it, Sudgen.” But then he smiled and slapped a very nervous looking Robert on the back. “No seriously, I can see how happy Aaron is with you and Annie, so who am I to stand in the way?”

An hour later, Robert and Aaron headed back home with Annie.

“Leyla’s just texted. She wants to come over with the draft invitations. I told her ten minutes.” Robert commented.

She arrived bang on time. “Hey guys. How did it go?” 

“We’re officially her dads.” Aaron explained.

She hugged them both. “She couldn’t ask for better parents and I can’t wait for you to make your announcement at the church. Why should you have to hide your relationship when you are so obviously crazy about each other and that adorable little girl. Anyway back to the matter in hand. Have you decided about godparents? Now traditionally you need one godfather and two godmothers but you don’t have to follow this rule.”

“We know Adam and Vic are two of the choices but the third has been under debate. Andy is away on holiday so it can’t be him. He said it didn’t feel right with all of the Katie stuff going on. We haven’t asked our number one option. “

“I’ll text him to see if he can pop over now.” Aaron pulled out his mobile.

“While we’re waiting we could look at these invitations.” Robert suggested.

“Ok, I have two options for you. Both just invite people to come to the special day for Annie. There is no mention of you, Chas or Aaron. I haven’t specifically said it’s a christening but people will assume that. I’ve mentioned that you would like donations to be made to charity rather than presents.” She passed one to each of them.

“I love both but the first one is my choice. How about you, Aaron?” Robert asked.

“Yep definitely that one.” he added.

There was a knock at the door a few minutes later. Robert answered it. “Finn come in! Thanks for coming at short notice.”

Finn noticed Leyla. “Hi Leyla…Aaron.”

“Have a seat! We’ll just get to the point.” Robert said. “We wanted to ask you to become godfather to Annie.”

Finn smiled broadly. “I’d love to. I’ve never been a godfather before.”

“Well here’s your chance. You’re a great mate, Finn and you’ve really supported Rob and me.” Aaron explained.

The next day the whole village was abuzz with who had been invited to the christening the following Sunday.

Emma sat in the corner of the pub venting her disappointment at not having an invitation. “You would think I would’ve been invited. Everyone else seems to have an invite. I may just have to turn up anyway. Anyone can enter a church even during a private ceremony.”

“Look, you can come with me if you like.” Finn had already been asked by Aaron if he could bring his mum. He was confused by this request at first but then he realised it was so Emma could be set straight and they wanted her where they could keep an eye on her.

“You got an invite.” She asked with a puzzled look on her face. “Yes, I did!” He smiled. “I’m friends with Aaron you know.” 

“Are you?” She asked curious as to why she didn’t know that fact.

“Mum, I do have a social life and since we’re both gay, we go out to Bar West sometimes.” She looked at him strangely. “Are you two seeing each other?”

“No of course not! We’re friends. He’s a nice, fun guy.”

“Fun! Not exactly the word I’d choose when describing Aaron but I suppose you would know better than me!” She replied, still in a huff.

 

The day before the christening, Ashley and Harriet were finishing up lunch when there was a loud knock on the door.

Harriet answered it. “Edna! Is everything ok?”

“No, it is not!.” She didn’t wait to be invited in, she just walked past her.

“Ashley, I need to talk to you urgently. I’m sorry to bother you but I need to have the order of service for christening tomorrow and the hymn choices. I would’ve expected them days ago but I understand that your condition means you sometimes take longer. But I feel it’s a pressing matter now.”

“Edna, I need to talk to you about it, so would you be free now and I’ll go through the service with you.”

“Ashley, there’s no need. I’ve done plenty of services before. Just the order of service and hymn choices will do fine.” She replied briskly.

“Actually this service is a bit different to what we usually do.” he smiled as he offered her a seat.

Harriet ears pricked up at that comment and she joined them with a pot of tea.

“Ok, we’re doing a church blessing before the christening of Annie.” Ashley explained. “Look I’m sworn to secrecy until tomorrow so I’ve blanked some of the names out of the order of service. Safe to say it’s going to be a day to remember.”

Edna wasn’t happy. “But I need to know what’s going on. How do you expect me to play the hymns when I don’t know what’s going on?”

“Edna, you’ll be fine.”

“But it’s obvious. James and Chas are having a blessing. I didn’t know they were married already. Emma won’t be happy.” She started up.

Ashley held up his hand. “Edna, it’s not Chas. If you must know, Robert got married a few months back and he’s asked for a blessing.”

“Robert’s married again. He must have only been divorced a few weeks and now he’s got himself another woman. I assume he’d been having an affair with her during his previous marriage.” She announced in her usual judgmental way.

“Edna, no matter how the relationship came about, that’s not of our concern. Don’t underestimate this relationship. I’ve seen them together and it’s the happiest I’ve ever seen Robert. I think this one is going to go the distance.”

“So who is she?”

“You know I can’t divulge that. You and everyone else in the village will find out tomorrow and I’d appreciate it if this news was not around the village by morning. He has very valid reasons for wanting to keep it a secret.”

“Ok, I trust your judgement, Ashley but I want to let you know that I’m not happy about this lack of information. Let’s just hope that Chrissie doesn’t turn up.”

Once Edna had left, Harriet came over. “Well then, do I find out?”

He whispered in her ear.

“I’d never have guessed.” Harriet smiled. “I think we should expect some huge waves tomorrow”

 

The following morning, Aaron and Robert arrived well in advance of the guests so they could meet Ashley and go through the service.

“So are you two ready?” Ashley asked with a smile.

“Ready as we’ll ever be!” Aaron replied nervously.

“Where’s the lovely, Annie?”

“With Chas, Vic and Leyla. They’re fussing over her and putting her dress on. We took one look at the dress and couldn’t work out how it went on. It’s so long.”

Ashley looked for his bible but he couldn’t see it. “Look, I’ve forgotten my bible. I must’ve left it at home. I’ll pop over and be back in five minutes. Help yourselves to a cup of coffee.”

Robert walked over to Aaron and put his arms around his neck. “There’s nothing to be worried about. I love you and that’s all that matters. What other people think about us doesn’t matter.” He started to kiss Aaron passionately.

Suddenly they heard a gasp coming from behind them. “I cannot believe what I’m seeing. You and Aaron and on the day of your blessing of all times. Robert, do you have no morals?” Edna announced as she walked in to the vestry.

Assuming Edna would already know, Robert answered her. “Edna, I don’t get what’s so shocking about it.”

Her face just dropped. “How do you think your wife will feel about your infidelity? And Ashley was telling me just yesterday how you and your wife were meant to be?”

Aaron just started to smile in response. “Edna, this isn’t what it looks like.”

“Aaron Livesy, this is exactly what it looks like. You’re taking advantage of a married man although I did think Robert would be able to resist.”

“He’s irresistible, what can I say?” Robert joked on. “No seriously if you’d let us explain, you may understand.”

“I’ll never understand the need for someone to have an affair. Remember I went through this with my late husband.”

“Edna, this is my husband.” Aaron replied. “We’re married!”

It took a few seconds to sink in. “You mean that you and Robert are having a blessing this morning.”

“Yes, that’s what I’m saying. Annie is ours too. We’re her legal parents and we’ll be announcing everything today so people will be left in no doubt about what’s going on.”

After it had sunk in, Edna managed a smile. “So I believe congratulations are in order.” She shook their hands just as Ashley entered the vestry.

“So I guess Edna knows now.” He smiled.

“Mind you with my history, I don’t blame you for coming up with your theory.” Robert smiled at Edna.

People were soon starting to arrive and taking their seats. Kerry pulled Dan up to near the front so she could have a good view of proceedings. Emma came in with Finn with a look of thunder on her face. Adam directed them to the front row.

“How do we get front row seats?” Emma asked curiously.

“I’m a god parent.” He replied leaving her in shock.

“But you are only friends with Aaron?”

“I’m friends with Rob too.” He added.

“Since when?”

“Since a year ago.”

There were mutterings throughout the church as Chas took a seat at the front next to Zak and Lisa. James sat next to Finn and Emma. It was Victoria who had been given the job of looking after Annie during the blessing.

“Why’s Chas not got her baby at the Christening and where’s Robert?” Emma asked James.

“Wait and see!” He announced cryptically.

Ashley suddenly appeared at the altar. “Can I have everyone’s attention for a moment?”

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Ashley.

“Ok, you’re all here for a christening, but there’s an important event that will be taking place first. Before having his daughter baptised, Robert has asked me if I’ll carry out a church blessing for his recent marriage.”

Within seconds, there were gasps and mutterings filling the church as everyone looked at one another for clues.

Zak turned to Chas. “Who’s he married?”

“Wait and see.” She smiled. “Robert and his new partner are now the legal parents of Annie.”

Lisa looked concerned. “Since when? I didn’t know you planned on giving her away.” She whispered to Chas.

“That was always the plan and things will become clear in a few moments.”

Ashley continued. “I can see by the increased noise levels that many of you have questions. I would appreciate if these were left until after the blessing.”

Robert appeared from the back of the church hand in hand with Aaron. He was smiling trying to put Aaron at ease, but he could feel his hand shaking. “It’s ok. I’ve got you.” He whispered in his ear.

Aaron could feel all the eyes on him and it was making his nerves even worse. Although there was complete silence, he could see the shock and confusion in people’s expressions.

They stopped before the Altar and turned to face one another. Adam came up from his seat and stood behind them with two small boxes.

They held each other’s hands as they repeated the blessing vows and then slipped their wedding rings on. The ten minute ceremony was followed by a kiss, to which there were cheers going around the room.

Robert then turned to everyone. “I know this has been a complete surprise to many of you and I appreciate that those who were in the know have been able to keep it quiet. As Ashley said, we know there’ll be questions and we are happy to answer these at the Woolpack afterwards, but for now, we’d be thrilled if you could join us for the Christening of Annie Sudgen.”

Again, people couldn’t contain their shock and the gossiping began.

Robert put up his hand to signal for quietness. Aaron spoke up. “Much of the gossip doing the rounds in recent weeks has been about my mum and her ability as a mother. We just wanted to set the record straight today. Mum carried Annie for us as a surrogate and this was always the plan. As of Monday, Rob and I became legal parents for our daughter. Mum is one of the most selfless people I’ve ever met and I love her.”

Robert smiled. “I second that! Thanks Chas. Now to the Christening. Can we ask the godparents to come forward?” Chas was tearing up.

Adam, Vic and Finn headed up to the front and assumed their positions. The ceremony went without a hitch. Soon, the gathering of people started to spill out of the church whilst Leyla sorted out the photographer and the people needed to take part in the shoot.

Doug and Diane opened up the Woolpack. There was already a queue of people outside the pub waiting to get in. Marlon was working away in the back sorting out the buffet.

“I can’t believe what’s just happened!” Kerry said loudly to Dan. “That was the best announcement ever. Did you see Emma’s face? Reminded me of what it could feel like to be accidentially hit in the face with a sledgehammer. Since when has Robert Sugden been gay?” Marlon was bringing stuff out into the bar area and couldn’t help but overhear.

“Robert’s the last person on this planet who would be gay. I wouldn’t go around spreading gossip like that, Kerry.”

Kerry smirked. “Well Marlon, can you explain to me why he is married to Aaron?” Marlon screwed his face up. “This is getting ridiculous.”

“It’s true mate. We’ve just sat through the church blessing. Little Annie is theirs too.” Dan backed her up.

Marlon looked shocked to say the least. “How come I get to miss everything?”

Emma headed to the pub but couldn’t help herself. She sent a text to Chrissie telling her to come to the Woolpack as something major had happened.

Robert and Aaron finished up with their photos and headed hand in hand to the pub with Aaron carrying Annie in her car seat. She was fast asleep.

Zak and Lisa walked alongside them. “You were both great.” Zak announced holding out his hand for Robert. “Welcome to the family, son.”

Robert shook his hand and smiled. “Thanks, Zak.”

Once inside the pub, they headed towards the bar and Robert called for everyone’s attention. “Right, the bar is all paid for, please help yourself. Enjoy!!!”

A cheer went up as everyone crowded the bar for their free drinks. Aaron was waiting for some drinks when Kerry spoke up from the seat at the end of the bar. “So how long have you been together?” She always had a knack of asking the most awkward questions.

“About a year or so.” Robert answered not being more specific.

“So does Chrissie know?” Kerry continued as Dan asked her to pipe down.

“Know what?” A voice came from the back of the pub. He turned around to see Chrissie and Lawrence coming through the pub

“Chrissie, can we talk in the back room?” Robert asked nicely.

“No, whatever you have to say, it’s fine to hear in front everyone.” She announced.

“Ok, if you’re sure.”

She looked down and noticed his wedding ring. “You’re not married again, are you?”

“We can discuss this in the back room… please Chrissie.”

“No, where is she? I want to set her straight about what she can expect from life with you.” She ranted back.

“There’s no need.” Aaron moved forward into sight, still carrying Annie who was not wide awake. “I know exactly what I’m letting myself in for.”

She noticed his matching wedding ring. “You….you’re married to him.” She shouted at Robert.

“Yes, we’re married and we’d be happier if we can just act like adults and move on.” Her ex-husband replied.

“So you’ve had his mum and now you’ve moved on to her son. I cannot even start to get my head around that.”

“No Chrissie. I’ve never been with Chas. We’re Annie’s legal parents and now we’re married so enjoy your life. We plan to.”

“I’ll make your life hell.” Chrissie screamed.

“Thanks for that Chrissie, now there’s enough witnesses to back us up, should anything happen.” Robert smirked at her.

Annie just looked at Chrissie and started to make giggling and laughing noise.

“Well, that’s what she thinks about your threats and we tend to agree so just go away, Chrissie and take your dad with you.” Robert turned his back on her and started with his new life with the people who had always mattered – his family.

 

THE END – THANKS FOR READING :)


End file.
